The Honeymoon Phase
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Logan and Tori want to have the honeymoon of their life. But what happens when somebody ruins that and the marriage they wanted?
1. Honeymoon

**_Yep, another story from me! This one is a spinoff of the Danger Island series:) I couldn't resist writing about what happens on their honeymoon! _**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, I've said this many times...I don't own Big Time Rush or VicTORious and I probably never will:'( _**

_Tori Mitchell_

Tori writes her name on a pretty pink notebook. She just got married a few hours ago and now she's on her way to Hawaii with her new husband, Logan Mitchell. Their wedding was perfect and now they're off to celebrate their marriage. Tori doesn't even care that they're what some would call too young for marriage. Tori and Logan both know that they're ready for it. Besides, their family and friends support them, so they don't care about the opinions from complete strangers. As long as they have each other and their loved ones, they're happy. Right now, they're on the plane to Maui, where they will be staying for the next week. Logan is asleep with his head resting against the window, but Tori woke up about twenty minutes ago.

She looks at her husband, adoring how precious he looks when he sleeps. She reaches out to play with his hair, giggling when he mumbles in his sleep. She touches his cheek, stroking the soft skin. She can't wait until he wakes up, so she can get a kiss. She hasn't gotten any kisses from this boy for the past three hours. She really misses getting affection from him. Anyway, she takes her eyes off him and she looks around at the other passengers. They're sitting in first class, which they like a lot better than coach. It's way more comfortable.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Maui shortly."

Tori watches as Logan stirs awake, giving him a smile.

"It's about time you woke up." She says.

"Real funny." Logan says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pulls her close and she rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes when he kisses her forehead. She slowly lifts her head so she can look at him, waiting for that kiss. She finally gets what she wants, but they pull away when they notice the plane descending. Logan squeaks and grabs a hold of her, remembering his secret fear of heights. Tori definitely remembers now. During their tour last summer, Logan and the guys would stand on a fairly tall platform and it took a few tries for Logan to become completely use to it. Tori remembers how she couldn't help laughing during rehearsal when she watched the boys perform Love Me Love Me and they had to jump on and off the trampoline. One time, Jade even had to go onstage and push Logan off the platform because he wouldn't jump himself.

"Babe, it's not that scary." She says as the plane speeds down the runway.

"That's what you think." Logan says as the plane comes to a complete stop. Tori rolls her eyes as they start getting their carry on luggage from the overhead compartment. Then they struggle to leave the crowded plane, forceful squeezing their way through the crowd. They finally step off the plane and into the airport. Hmm...Oh, they've gotta get their luggage!

They go to luggage pickup and find their luggage, then they start walking toward the exit. They were told that a limo would be picking them up. Sure enough, a long black limousine is waiting for them. While the bellhop puts their luggage in the trunk, the driver opens the door and they get into the vehicle. Once the door is closed, Tori crawls onto her husband's lap and wraps her arms around his neck, dragging him into a kiss. She giggles when he wraps his arm around her waist, deepening the kiss.

The limo starts moving and Logan tightens his arms around Tori so she doesn't fall. She plays with the color of his leather jacket for a couple minutes, then she moves off his lap so she's sitting next to him. She intertwines their fingers, snuggling close to him. Still holding Tori's hand, he starts looking at his phone.

The limo goes about fifteen miles farther before it arrives at the villa where they'll be staying. The driver opens the door for them and they start unloading their luggage, thanking the driver as he goes to help them.

"Congratulations on your marriage." He tells them before getting back into the limo.

"Um, thank you!" Tori says, watching as he drives away.

"Hey, let's take our stuff inside." Logan says, grabbing the luggage. They begin taking their luggage into the villa, surprised when they see the inside of the villa. Wow, it's so big and beautiful! Yep, this is definitely gonna be a fun vacation. Anyway, they start taking their suitcases and putting them in the proper places. Once they have done that, they sigh in relief, happy that they can finally start their perfect honeymoon.

"And now that we've done that..." Logan says flirtatiously, grabbing Tori's waist. They share a few soft, sweet, and gentle kisses, laughing between each one. Tori's hand rests on the back of his neck, kissing him with passion. She places soft kisses along his jawline and neck, laughing when he lets out a relaxed breath. She can tell that he's enjoying this.

She pulls away from his neck, laughing when he whines.

"Why'd you stop?" He asks her.

"Because I don't wanna stay here making out when we've got a vacation to enjoy." She says as she grabs his hand, leading him out of the room. "And take that jacket off! It's too hot for a jacket!"

"When did you become my wife?" Logan retorts playfully.

"Uh, five hours ago." Tori says, slapping his chest. Logan laughs and pushes her hand away. Tori rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair before walking back into their room, looking through her suitcase. She wants to go swimming in the beautiful pool out back. She smiles as she finds her purple bikini, walking into the private bathroom. Once she has changed out of her clothes and into the bathing suit, she looks at herself in the mirror. Her straight brown hair looks different than it did just a few hours ago. After the reception, they went back to the suite where she and the girls stayed and she straightened her curly hair with her flat iron. She loved her wedding hairstyle, but she enjoys trying different hairstyles.

She admires her wedding ring, smiling when a pair of strong arms hug her waist from behind. She leans back in Logan's embrace, looking at their reflection in the mirror. Relaxed, she closes her eyes, giggling when Logan kisses her cheek.

"Hey, sexy lady." He whispers, kissing her ear.

"You're just saying that because I'm wearing a bikini."

"You would look hot in anything." Logan says, rubbing her shoulders.

"Aww," Tori says sweetly, turning to look at him. "You're too sweet. Anyway, put your swim shorts on! I wanna go swimming in the pool."

Logan grins and kisses her cheek before walking out of the bathroom. Tori smiles dreamily as she returns her attention to the mirror. She's got the perfect husband, you know? Logan Mitchell is everything she could ever want. He's smart, funny, talented, athletic, incredibly sweet, and so cute. She can see why his fans love him so much. Speaking of fans, she remembers how life was before she ever met Logan. Cat was just another one of the millions of "Rushers," but now she's dating James Diamond, Ryleigh is dating Kendall Knight, and Tori is married to Logan Mitchell. They went from being fans to Big Time Rush girlfriends/wife. And let's not forget what happened that changed their lives forever. The night they met, they were in a car accident with a chemical truck and they got superpowers. No, Tori isn't lying. This really did happen. Logan can see things before they happen and Tori can climb walls and ceilings and she can walk through doors and walls.

"You can come out now!" Logan tells her.

She leaves the bathroom and finds Logan wearing his grey and white checkered swimshorts.

"Okay, let's go." She says, reaching for his hand. They leave the bedroom and walk toward the backdoor, walking outside. Suddenly, Logan runs toward the pool and jumps in, managing to splash Tori, getting her soaking wet. He laughs when she crosses her arms and gives him a stern look.

"You're gonna get wet anyway." He says as he swims to the edge of the pool, holding out his hands. Tori sighs as she takes his hands, allowing him to help her into the pool. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss.

"You know, you look really good in purple." He whispers in her ear.

"And you look great shirtless."

"I know."

"Dude."

"Sorry."

* * *

**They seem to be enjoying their honeymoon so far! Will the excitement last? *suspenseful music* LOL**

**Review! :D**


	2. True Love

"How is your mom doing?" Tori asks as she and Logan cuddle on the couch.

"She's looking for a job and she's gonna set up a new bank account." Logan says softly. "The police never found the guy."

Back in June, some idiot broke into his mom's house and stole her credit cards, checkbook, and cash. Since she no longer had money to pay her expenses with, she had to move into Logan and Tori's house in LA. Until Logan and Tori get back from their honeymoon, she's staying in 2J with Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys. She insisted that she could stay by herself, but Logan demanded that she stay with someone. Yeah, he's kind of a mama's boy, but there's nothing wrong with that. His dad left when he was only five months old and Logan is her pride and joy. He's the reason that she managed to stay strong after her husband left and they've always been really close.

"I'm sorry." Tori says softly, looking at the TV. Logan is laying behind her with his arm draped over her. He kisses her shoulder and frowns, thinking about what his mom is doing in LA. He hopes that she's okay. After he and Tori got changed out of their swimwear, he called the home phone in 2J and his mom answered. She said that she's fine, but she sounded kind of tired. He feels so bad about the robbery. Tori keeps telling him to relax and that his mom is fine, but he has a hard time not thinking about the robbery. Before he moved to LA, he tried getting a job at the supermarket to help out (Kendall also worked there), but he quit after his grades started suffering. He still managed to get straight A's, though.

"Hey, let's go for a walk!" Tori tells him, sitting up. "Walks are good for stress."

"Maybe." Logan sighs, standing up. He stretches his tired muscles, chuckling when Tori rubs his back. She reaches up and pulls the grey pull over hat off his head, playing with his hair. She gives him a kiss and smiles dreamily, rubbing the back of his neck. Then she places the hat back on her husband, taking his hand and leading him toward the front door. She wraps her arm around his waist and he drapes his arm over her shoulders as they start walking. He seriously loves married life. They've only been married for a few hours, but marriage is great. He's married to a wonderful girl.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tori says, looking at their surroundings.

"Very." Logan agrees, giving her shoulders a squeeze. He kisses the top of her head, grinning as she gets closer to him. He takes his cell phone from the pocket of his basketball shorts, realizing that he still needs to post a new photo of him and Tori on his Scuttlebutter. "Hey, smile."

He presses his cheek against hers and holds the camera in front of them, snapping an adorable picture of them. Then he uploads it to Scuttlebutter and puts his phone away. He and Tori are about to continue walking when someone suddenly jumps out of the pushes. Logan lets out a high pitched shriek and hides behind Tori when he sees the guy dressed in a bunny suit. Wait, what?

"You know, you kids probably shouldn't be out here alone." The guy says in a creepy voice. "There might be a serial killer or something that loves preying on innocent teenagers."

With that, Logan shrieks loudly and starts running back to the villa.

"Logie!" Tori whines before looking at the idiot. "Hey, you scared my husband!"

"You kids are married? How old are you?"

"He's nineteen and I just turned eighteen three days ago." Tori says, still frustrated.

"Yeah, you kids might wanna stick together while you're here." The creepy bunny dude says before hopping (Yes, actually hopping) away.

Tori frowns as she turns around, rushing back to the villa. When she enters the villa, she quickly locks the door. She has a feeling that the guy was most likely smoking something before he approached them, but his words still creeped her out. Anyway, she walks to their room and finds Logan hiding under the covers. She giggles and crowds onto the bed, pulling the covers off of him. He whines and tries to grab the covers, but Tori straddles his waist and grabs his hands. She looks down at him, giggling at the expression on his face. She loves his happy face the most, but she actually finds it adorable when he gets that serious expression as well.

"Serial killers?" He whispers harshly.

"He was probably drunk, stoned, or both." Tori says, playing with his fingers. "No one would wear a bunny suit in public if they were sober."

"He was still creepy." Logan mumbles.

"Hey, let's say hi to our friends over video chat." Tori says as she gives him a kiss. She gets off the bed and grabs her computer bag from the floor, sitting next to Logan. She takes her laptop out and goes to the video chatroom, happy to see four of their friends online. She clicks on each name and four windows open up. They can see James and Cat sitting on the couch in 2J, Kendall and Ryleigh sitting on Ryleigh's bed, Carlos and Stephanie sitting in a lawn chair by the pool, and Beck sitting with Jade and Andre in his RV.

"What up?" Beck says, waving at her.

"Hey, guys!" Tori smiles.

"How's the honeymoon going?" Andre asks them.

"Great." Tori tells them.

"Some guy in a bunny suit said that serial killers were coming to get us!" Logan blurts out. Tori laughs and covers his mouth with her hand, shushing him.

"Did he bump his head again?" Kendall asks, rubbing Ryleigh's shoulders.

"No, it really happened." Tori says weirdly.

"That's disturbing." Jade says nonchalantly. "I like disturbing."

"Well, you _are_ a disturbing person." Carlos tells her.

"Wazz off!"

Logan sits behind Tori and pulls her onto his lap, grinning when she giggles. For a moment, they forget about the video chat and start kissing and flirting quietly. Their friends watch awkwardly until Jade clears her throat, interrupting them. Then they all look at James and Cat, who are doing the same thing.

"HEY!" Jade screams, stopping the couple from continuing.

"Hey, we don't wanna interrupt you guys on your honeymoon, okay? So you can go if you want." Stephanie tells them.

"Yes, please go." Jade begs.

"Gank." Kendall mumbles before looking at Logan and Tori. "But Stephanie is right. You guys should be enjoying each other right now. It was great hearing from you, though."

With that, all four windows close. Logan shrugs as he hugs Tori. They probably all just wanted to be alone with their significant others. Well, except for Beck and Jade. Since Andre is over there, they're not really getting any alone time. But Logan just wants to focus on being with Tori. Once they return to LA, they'll be returning to their daily routine. Luckily, they're both signed to the same record company, so they get to spend a lot of time together. They've got it pretty good!

"You look so pretty." He says, his voice muffled due to his face resting against her shoulder.

"And look at you." Tori giggles, stroking his cheek. "You're too cute."

They slowly turn their heads toward the computer screen, realizing that they never left the video chat. Robbie clicked on their name and they can see him sitting on his couch with his guitar. Ugh, they hate that stupid song about broken glass. For some reason, Robbie wrote that song and he loves it.

"Robbie!" Logan growls before clicking out of the video chat.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tori asks him.

"Um, sure." Logan says as they get off the bed, walking to the living room. They both got their stuff packed the day before the wedding and they each picked their favorite movies to bring for the trip.

"I say we watch Just Married." Tori says, showing him the movie.

"Tori, this is about a honeymoon gone horribly wrong." Logan tells her. As much as he loves the romantic comedy, he is shocked at how much of a disaster Tom and Sarah's honeymoon turned out to be. Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy were hilarious, though.

"But it's funny." Tori pleads.

"Okay." Logan sighs, grinning as Tori hugs his waist.

* * *

"I hope our honeymoon doesn't turn out like that." Logan says, his arms wrapped around Tori's waist. They're sitting on the floor in front of the couch with Tori sitting on his lap. He gently kisses her cheek and when he looks at the TV, he chuckles softly. Tori is laughing way more than him, though. She cracks up at every single funny moment, such as the part where Tom and Sarah are laying in bed and the roach is crawling all over Tom. Logan will admit that Tom and Sarah's freaking out is hilarious.

"Oh my gosh, this is too hilarious." Tori laughs, leaning backwards into his embrace. He squeezes her tightly and watches the TV. He holds back his laughter, but he ends up snorting it. Tori laughs loudly and Logan groans to himself, even as Tori kisses his cheek. He hates embarassing himself in front of Tori or anyone else for that matter. He's too shy to actually be okay with making an idiot out of himself. Of course, Carlos doesn't mind looking stupid in front of people. In fact, he enjoys it. He's the comedian of Big Time Rush and fans love him for that.

"Don't laugh at me." Logan says, trying not to laugh again. Tori's laughter makes it hard for him to avoid smiling, though.

"But it was cute." Tori coos, hugging him. "Hey, sometimes I've tried to stop myself from laughing and ended up snorting instead. You know, one time I did that and Jade caught it on video. She posted it on her Scuttlebutter and people called me Miss Piggy for the next week. I literally sounded like a baby pig."

Okay, Logan can't stop himself from laughing now. Tori rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder, giggling at the look on his face.

"You're so abusive."

"Shut up."

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"I don't give a chiz."

"Yeah, but I do." Logan smirks. Tori's eyes widen and she stands up, laughing nervously as Logan stands up with her. Seemingly out of nowhere, she runs away from him and he chases after her. She shrieks as she runs into the kitchen, hiding behind one side of the kitchen island while Logan stands across from her. She tries to run out of the kitchen, but Logan catches up to her and throws his arms around her waist. She squeals as he lifts her into his arms and carries her out to the pool. Oh no...

"Logan, don't you dare!" Tori warns, yelling as he tosses her into the pool. "Logan Mitchell!"

Logan jumps in with her and pulls her into a hug.

"We're not even wearing our swimwear." Tori groans.

"Who cares?" Logan says, kissing her temple. "This is fun."

**Song**

**Broken Glass-Matt Bennett**

* * *

**Review! :D**


	3. Bad News

"What are you reading?" Tori asks. Now she and Logan are in bed, but Logan is the only one that isn't trying to sleep. He's sitting up against the headboard, reading some boring scientific book. She couldn't possibly be interested in that stuff herself, but she is pretty impressed with Logan's intelligence. Tori finds it cute when he's all into some book and refuses to be interrupted. It's funny, okay! Tori has hugged him and kissed his cheek over and over again, but Logan hasn't taken his eyes off the page. So she's just resting her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his bicep. It's after midnight, though. They really should be getting some sleep if they wanna feel good tomorrow.

"Babe, we need to sleep." She says, taking the book from him. Logan whines as she closes his book, even though she marks the page for him. She sits it on her end table before laying next to Logan, smiling up at him. She watches as he lays down, snuggling against him. He chuckles softly and wraps his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. She buries her face in his neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin. She always feels so comfy when they cuddle, so they do a lot of cuddling. It feels nice being wrapped in the arms of someone they love.

"So...how'd you like the first day of marriage?" He asks her.

"It was perfect." Tori says, squeezing his hand. She looks at him and smiles, watching as he closes his eyes. She strokes his cheek and stares at his tired face, hoping that they can get plenty of sleep tonight. They've had a fun but long day. They really do need to go to sleep. She wanted to go to sleep earlier, but Logan wanted to read and Tori was too excited to sleep. But now they're both tired and ready to get some rest. Hopefully, there won't be any interruptions. It's pretty quiet tonight, so they should be okay.

"You should wear purple more often." She says, playing with the sleeve of his TV shirt. He's wearing a shirt that he got at some event that BTR attended. The guys were interviewed, they performed a couple songs, and they were each given a T shirt. Logan looks adorable in the shirt. Then again, he's her husband, so that might be a biased opinion. But seriously, he looks perfect in her opinion. She's gonna sound like a huge fangirl when she says this, but she can't stop looking at him. Whenever she's with him, it's hard for her to stop looking at him. Whenever she looks at him now, she finds herself thinking "Wow, he's my husband now. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with him."

He grins as she cups her hand over his cheek, placing his hand over hers. She pulls her hand away and moves closer to him, burying her face in his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. She feels him wrapping his arm around her and her eyes close. Logan gently kisses the top of her head and she smiles to herself, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tori wakes up without Logan next to her. She frowns in confusion and sits up, getting out of bed. She grabs her furry lime green housecoat and walks out of the bedroom, heading toward the kitchen. She finds Logan, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T shirt, making breakfast. She smiles as she walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him from behind. She kisses the back of his neck and slowly pulls away, then she starts walking away. But she suddenly feels Logan grabbing her hand and she turns to look at him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says, giving her a kiss.

"You're in a good mood today." Tori tells him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Logan asks, playing with her hair. "Life is great."

Tori nods as she squeezes his waist, looking at him. His forehead rests against hers and their noses touch, smiles on their faces. They look into each other's eyes and they are about to share another kiss, but Logan remembers what he's suppose to be doing. Tori rubs his back before walking to the living room, sittng on the floor. She turns the TV on wand waits for Logan, giggling at Spongebob and his crazy adventures. Finally, she hears footsteps approaching and Logan sits next to her, ditting two plates on the coffee table.

"Your cooking is the best, Logie." Tori says, eating a strip of bacon.

"Hey, I try." Logan says as they eat together.

They eat in silence. Tori grabs the remote and changes the channel to Pop Tiger TV, wondering if there's any interesting celebrity news. She hopes that there's nothing about her, Logan, or their friends, at least not any bad news. They haven't done anything bad, but the media will make stuff up if there's a slow news day. It's actually pretty stupid.

Riiiiiing!

"I'll get it." Tori says, reaching for her cell phone. "Hello? Trina, what are you talking about? Did you seriously call just to tell me that you got a new pair of jeans? Hey, I was eating breakfast with my _husband_ and I would really like if we could-Trina-Trina! What have you been eating today? Did you eat more of mom's cookies? Trina, you're not suppose to eat too many because they make you hyper! Trina? Trina...Ugh, she hung up on me."

"What was up with her?" Logan chuckles.

"She was hyper and she wanted to let me know that she bought a new pair of jeans."

"That was random." Logan says, drinking from a glass of orange juice.

"Trina is just weird like that." Tori says as she continues eating.

**"BREAKING NEWS: MERCEDES GRIFFIN IS BEING RELEASED FROM JAIL EARLY! SHE WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSE TO BE IN JAIL FOR SIX MONTHS, BUT AFTER HER TRIAL YESTERDAY, THE JUDGE DECIDED TO GIVE HER A CHANCE TO PUT HER LIFE BACK TOGETHER OUTSIDE OF PRISON. REPORTS SAY THAT THE SOCIALITE CLAIMS TO FEEL MUCH REMORSE AFTER THREATENING HER EX BOYFRIEND AND HIS FIANCEE WITH A GUN JUST THREE MONTHS AGO. THE JUDGE FELT THAT SHE APPEARED TO BE GENUINE IN HER APOLOGY AND DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE."**

"Trial?' Logan murmurs, grabbing his cell phone. He dials Kendall's phone number and waits for his friend to answer, while Tori gently rubs his back. She is in shock upon hearing the news, but Logan appears to feel even worse. She's gotta keep him calm or he'll scare himself into a panic attack. He gets stressed easily and Tori is hoping she can keep him as calm as possible.

"Kendall!" Logan says angrily. "Mercedes had her trial yesterday? I thought that the judge was gonna wait until after the wedding!"

"Yeah, but we got in touch with her a couple days before the wedding and asked if you and Tori could skip the trial." Kendall explains. "We didn't want you guys worrying about a trial while you're on your honeymoon. The judge said okay and decided to have the trial a little earlier. The change was a last minute thing, but we just decided to do it while you're enjoying the honeymoon. Don't freak out, man."

"Dude, she's being released!" Logan whispers tightly as he walks to his and Tori's room. "She's crazy!"

Tori worries about Logan sometimes. He's so sweet, cute, and funny, but he panics so easily. She wishes that he would loosen up, you know? She's upset about Mercedes being released, but she's not panicking. She has a feeling that jail taught Mercedes a lesson, so they have nothing to worry about. She wishes that Logan understood that. Anyway, now that she has finished her breakfast, she decides to go and check on him. She walks toward the bedroom, reaching for the doorknob. She pushes it open and finds Logan sitting against the headboard, obviously stressed out.

"Hey," She says as she sits next to him. "You need to relax."

"How can I relax when the girl that tried to kill us is being released from prison?" Logan mutters, rubbing his temples.

"Loosen up." Tori pleads, kissing his cheek. "You're no fun when you're stressed."

"Don't be mean." Logan says, a slight smile on his face.

"Well, you're not!" Tori laughs, sitting on his lap. "So I want you to cheer up and relax, so we can enjoy our vacation."

"I guess I'll try." Logan says softly, pulling her into a hug. "But it's won't be easy."

"Trust me, Logie." Tori grins. "I'll make it easy."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	4. Unexpected Surprise

Tori frowns as she looks at herself in the mirror. Since she's dressed in a tight fitting T shirt, she can easily notice that she appears to have gained a few pounds. She only noticed it a few minutes ago when she was getting changed out of her bathing suit. She was surprised to see that she looked a little...heavier? Not fat, not chubby, just some slight weight gain. She's confused, though. She doesn't overeat, which is usually the cause of weight gain. She eats some fattening sweets every once in a while, but not enough to make herself gain weight. Gosh, this is so frustrated. Why couldn't she have noticed before? So she could have went on a diet before the wedding!

"Logan, come here." She says awkwardly.

"What's up?" Logan asks as he enters the restroom.

"Do I look like I've gained weight?" She asks worriedly.

"No." Logan says, confused. Then Tori looks at him, noticing that he's eating some Cheetohs. She can smell the snack almost immediately and she feels nauseous, quickly dropping in front of the toilet. She throws up, not paying attention when Logan kneels next to her. He whispers to her and holds her hair back with one hand, using his other hand to rub her back. She coughs and throws up until there's nothing left, groaning as she throws up. She turns around and sighs as he pulls her into her hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Baby, what was that?" He asks in confusion.

"I don't know." Tori says, cringing. Logan helps her up and she walks over to the sink, grabbing her tooth brush. While she brushes her teeth, Logan rubs her shoulders and stares at her with concern. Now she feels bad because she probably scared him. Of course, he reads a lot of medical books, so he should be able to figure out why she got sick. She certainly doesn't understand it. She has felt fine until now and she hasn't really paid attention to how much weight she has gained or lost.

"I didn't bring my medical books." Logan sighs. "But I can do some research on the laptop."

"Thanks, baby." Tori says softly, kissing his cheek before walking over to the bed. She grabs a copy of Pop Tiger off the bedside table and sits on the bed, while Logan grabs her laptop. He sits next to her and she moves closer to him, smiling when she sees her computer background. It was taken backstage at the Platinum Music Awards last month. Cat was taking pictures for her scrapbook and she managed to catch Logan and Tori in the middle of a kiss. When she showed them the picture, they thought it was cute and Tori asked Cat to email it to her.

"Hey, someone is on video chat." Logan murmurs, clicking the little link that pops up. James and Cat are sitting on his bedroom floor, eating what appears to be red velvet cupcakes. Tori looks at them and waves awkwardly. They're both smiling and she has no idea why. They're so adorable, but they're a very strange couple. They're perfectly compatible, but...you know...they're just really crazy.

"Hiii!" Cat says before giggling.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan asks them.

"Your mom made red velvet cupcakes!" James says excitedly.

"How is she?" Logan asks suddenly. Tori sighs as she puts her magazine down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She's fine." Cat says cheerfully. "Also, living at the Palm Woods is so awesome! I even think that Bitters and I are becoming friends! I was talking to him this morning and he gave me a lollipop!"

"Yeah, so you would leave him alone." James grins.

"Oh, he would have told me if he wanted me to leave!" Cat laughs.

"Cat, baby, he did tell you to leave." James reminds her. "He said "If I give you a lollipop, will you leave me alone?"

"Oh, he was just kidding." Cat giggles. James sighs heavily and grabs another cupcake.

"Hey, listen to the new song Cat and Ryleigh recorded with us." James says, putting a CD in the stereo. "They sound amazing."

**("Us Against The World" by Mitchel Musso and Katelyn Tarver)**

**"That's really good." Tori tells them while playing with Logan's hair.**

"But why did you record without me?" Logan asks them.

"We'll record it with your vocals when you and Tori come home next week." James tells him. "Gustavo even thinks that it could be a single."

Tori smiles as she grabs her magazine again, reopening it. She really likes the new song and she can't wait until their tour. It's the first headlining tour for VicTORious and Big Time Rush is gonna be the opening act. Gustavo plans on making it really awesome, too. Fireworks, colorful spotlights, a smoke machine, awesome choreography, and all that good stuff. It's gonna be a really great show. They've been rehearsing and the tour will be starting in a couple more weeks. Tori is so excited!

"Hey, let me get another picture of you guys!" Cat says excitedly. "I already got some adorable ones of me and James, Kendall and Ryleigh, Beck and Jade-"

"Cat, let's give them some privacy." James says before looking at the screen. "So...we'll see you later!"

The window closes as James clicks out of video chat. Logan continues looking up information about Tori's...problem. Neither one of them really understands what happened just a few minutes ago, but there's gotta be a reason. Yeah, Tori noticed that her dress felt a little tight the other day, but she didn't really notice because she was too excited about the wedding. And maybe her sense of smell has been a bit stronger lately, but that doesn't mean anything! Some people just have a stronger sense of smell than other people.

"Have you found anything?" She asks him.

"I think." Logan says, sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" Tori asks him.

"Nausea and weight gain are both signs of pregnancy." Logan tells her.

"Can we buy a test anywhere?" Tori asks nervously. She refuses to believe that she's pregnant until she takes a test. And if she is, they're in big trouble. For one thing, they're celebrities and they can only imagine what the media would think. Also, they may be married, but they're still really young. Not to mention that they have the tour coming up! Tori hopes that she isn't pregnant. She would love to have kids when she's older, but she's definitely not ready for a baby right now. Besides, she and Logan just got married and she knows that a baby would change everything.

"Yeah." Logan says softly, getting off the bed. "Come on."

Tori reluctantly takes his hand and they leave the room. Tori grabs her jacket off couch and slips it on, wrapping her arm around Logan's waist. She is seriously hoping that she's not pregnant. Once again, she definitely wants kids in the future, but not now. She's too young and they've already been criticized for getting married young, so she can only imagine how they would react to a pregnancy. Whether they're married or not, it doesn't matter. If Tori is pregnant, they're still teen parents. The media isn't too kind to famous teen parents. Chances are, Tori and Logan would get criticized for being bad role models for young fans.

"It's gonna be okay." Logan whispers gently, giving her a hug. Tori sniffles as they walk down the road. They could call a cab to pick them up, but the convenience store is within walking distance.

They walk into the convenience store and Tori immediately goes to the pregnancy tests. She looks at the different options until she finds the best one, taking it to the checkout counter. She notices the cashier looking at her with sympathy and she avoids the woman's gaze. She quietly thanks the cashier as she takes the small bag, following Logan out the door. She cannot believe this! She isn't ready to be a mother yet. She has a career that she loves and she doesn't wanna give it up. She's freaking out!

"I guess I should get this over with." She gulps, smiling softly as Logan kisses her. Then she walks to the restroom and closes the door.

* * *

"You know, I think you would be a great mother." Logan whispers, trying to comfort Tori.

"I guess." Tori responds. They're sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting for Tori's results. She's sitting with her back against Logan's chest and his arms are wrapped around her. She secretly doesn't agree with what he just said. Yeah, she would be a great mother in a few more years, but not at her current age. Who wants to be a mother at eighteen? It's not like she would really know what she's doing. She has no idea how to take care of a baby. She's perfectly content with being Logan's wife and neither one of them needs a child right now.

"Hey, I think we've waited long enough." Logan whispers. Tori can tell that he's nervous. Anyway, she reluctantly reaches for the test and closes her eyes, then she opens them back up and looks at the test. Her eyes fill with tears as she hands the test to Logan, who looks at it. She has to try real hard not to cry. This isn't good. Their careers are screwed.

"You're pregnant." Logan says, his voice shaking. Tori whimpers and she feels Logan hugging her right away. She turns around and looks at him with tears her eyes, noticing that his own eyes are filled with tears too. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts crying silently, feeling so bad when she feels Logan's tears soaking the strap of her tank top.

"Look, we can get through this." Logan says weakly as he pulls away, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"We have careers, Logan." Tori says tearfully. "We're role models for millions of little kids. When the media finds out, we're gonna be screwed! What if Griffin drops BTR and VicTORious from the record label?"

"Hey," Logan says softly, cupping his hands over her cheeks. "He is not gonna drop us. Our careers are fine. We may have to deal with some critics, but I don't think that's gonna be enough to make Griffin fire us."

"How do you know?" Tori asks him as he wipes her tears away.

"I just know." Logan murmurs, holding her close. "Hey, let's just enjoy the rest of our honeymoon, okay?"

Tori sniffles and nods, smiling weakly as Logan kisses her cheek.

* * *

They end up going to the beach and laying on a blanket together. They're trying their best to just enjoy the beautiful day, but it's kind of hard when they have a pregnancy on their hands. Heck, Tori just graduated high school a little less than two months ago and she's already pregnant. She and Logan didn't want kids yet. They're not ready for such a big responsibility, but it's happening. Tori even thought of another reason to freak out. Her parents! They were okay with her getting married, but neither one of them approves of teen pregnancy. Tori knows a couple teen moms at school and they're very sweet girls, but she always told herself that she never wanted to find herself in their position. She wanted to be older and married for a while before she had kids.

"You know, maybe this doesn't have to be a bad thing." Logan says, turning onto his side. Tori gives him an incredulous look, sighing as he touches her stomach. She doesn't really know what to think. She really thinks that it's better to wait before having kids, but apparently they're gonna be parents sooner than they ever expected. She knows that her parents are gonna be mad and she's not sure how Logan's mom will react. What about their friends? What if their friendships ended up being affected by this? They'll be stuck at home with a baby while their friends go out and soon they'll all just drift apart!

"Yes it is." Tori responds. "We've only been married for a couple days and we're already dealing with this. And you can almost be certain that my parents are gonna throw a fit. Maybe your mom and Mama Knight will be supportive, but everyone else will act all weird around us."

"Look, we messed up, okay? But we shouldn't treat the baby like it's a mistake." Logan tells her. "Because it's not. I don't believe that any baby is a mistake."

"I know." Tori says softly. "I'm just really scared about what's gonna happen."

"You don't have to be." Logan says, kissing her forehead. "Because you've got me."

Tori finally smiles and takes his hand, giggling as he kisses her cheek. This boy sure knows how to make her smile, even when she's upset.

**Song**

**Us Against The World-Mitchell Musso and Katelyn Tarver**

* * *

**Yeah, the pregnancy storyline kind of appeared out of nowhere, but I've been considering it for a while**

**I think it's gonna make the story even more dramatic! **

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	5. Uninvited

Tori and Logan are cuddled close together under the covers. Logan has his hand on his wife's stomach, staring at the sleeping girl. He's just as scared as Tori is, but maybe a little one will be a good thing for them. They've talked about having kids in the future. They may be becoming parents sooner than they had planned, but that's not such a bad thing. Logan hates that Tori is stressing out so much. She seems so terrified about the thought of being a young mother, while Logan is trying to see the positive side. He and Tori both love kids, so Logan is actually kind of happy. He was shocked at first, but he's starting to feel really good about the situation. Baby Mitchell...It's actually pretty exciting.

He frowns when Tori's eyes open and she sits up, watching in concern.

"I heard footsteps." Tori says anxiously.

"Hey, i'll check." Logan says gently, getting out of bed. He gently forces her to lay back down, kissing her forehead. He slowly walks out of the room and looks around the villa, frowning. He doesn't see anything at all. What in the world was Tori hearing? As far as he can tell, there's no one else here. But maybe he'll look around a little more. You know, just in case. Tori isn't gonna relax until she knows that no one else is here. And since she's pregnant, it's important for her to relax and rest. He needs to reassure her that they're perfectly safe.

But he suddenly hears footsteps too. He becomes increasingly confused as he walks to the kitchen, slowly opening a drawer. He grabs a knife and creeps around the house, not seeing anyone in the kitchen or living room. He thinks that the noise is coming from one of the other bedrooms. He walks toward the bedroom next to his and Tori's, reluctantly walking inside. He barely manages to hold back a shriek when he sees a female figure standing in the middle of the room. He holds up the knife, ready to fight, when the girl suddenly turns around. His eyes widen with shock and he drops the knife.

"Mercedes?" He practically yells.

"Logie! I had no idea you and Tori were staying here!" Mercedes says, hugging him. "I was just coming to Hawaii for a vacation after the jail drama and I'm looking for a place to stay while I'm here. I'm thinking about staying a villa, but I wanted to look at one before I make any decisions. How is your honeymoon going?"

"Mercedes, get out." Logan says sternly. "I mean it, I want you to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mercedes says, patting his arm. "I don't wanna impose on your special time with your wife. By the way, congrats on the baby."

"How do you know that Tori's pregnant?" Logan says weirdly.

"I was gonna throw my gum away in one of the trash cans and I found a pregnancy test." Mercedes tells him. "You two will be great parents."

"Get out!" Logan says angrily, grabbing her arm. He drags her out of the room and toward the front door, pushing the door open. He pushes her outside and gives her a dirty look before closing the door. Just to be safe, he locks it. He can't believe that Mercedes just walked into their villa. For some reason, he has a feeling that Mercedes is gonna stir up more trouble. Then again, maybe jail taught her a lesson. But he highly doubts that. Someone like Mercedes Griffin won't change overnight. She's bad news and she always will be.

"Babe, who was that?" Tori asks softly. Logan turns around to find Tori standing nearby.

"I don't wanna upset you." Logan says softly, hugging her close.

"Just tell me." Tori sighs.

"Fine." Logan says, taking her hands in his. "But let's sit down, okay? You need rest."

He takes her over to the couch and they sit down.

"It was Mercedes." Logan says quietly, stroking her cheek.

"What?" Tori says, panicking.

"Hey, it's okay." Logan says, pulling her into a hug. "I made her leave."

He kisses her temple. He really hated telling her that Mercedes is in Maui with them, but she asked! He hates lying to her. He just hopes that she won't worry too much. Stress isn't good for the baby. But now that she knows about Mercedes, she's gonna be thinking about it nonstop. Well, unless he can find a way to keep her distracted for the next week. Once they get back to LA, they can focus on their music and they can start planning for the arrival of their little angel. There's gotta be a way to keep her calm until they go back home.

"She better leave us alone." Tori mutters.

"I'll make sure that she doesn't bother us." Logan assures her. "And if she does mess with us, I'll call the police."

"Okay." Tori says quietly, standing up. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. Logan goes to the other bedroom and picks the knife up from the floor, taking it back to the kitchen and putting it in its proper place. Then he hugs Tori's waist from behind, gently rubbing her temple. She turns her head to the side so she and Logan can actually see each other, smiling. He kisses her and gives her another smile.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asks her.

"Sure." Tori says, turning around and giving him a tight hug.

**An hour later**

"You know, since I took that pregnancy test, I've become more aware of how _disgusting_ I look in a bathing suit." Tori says, wrapping her arms around Logan's neck.

"Don't say that." Logan says sternly, giving her a kiss. "You look beautiful."

He lifts her into his arms and looks her in the eyes. She rests her head on his bare shoulder, closing her eyes. He can tell that she's getting tired and since it's after midnight, they probably should be getting back to bed. So he carries her toward the pool steps, getting out of the swimming pool. He puts her down and they both get dried off using the beach towels before walking back inside to take a shower.

After getting cleaned up, they return to bed. Tori falls asleep almost immediately, but Logan takes a little longer. He watches her for a while, still thinking about Mercedes. Why did she come to Maui, knowing that Logan and Tori are here? Why is she so obsessed with them? And she doesn't seem to care that she was just released from prison. She's still out to get Logan and Tori. Well, that's just what Logan is assuming. He could be wrong. For all he knows, she may really just be wanting a nice vacation after the whole jail experience. It just seems weird that she picked the same place as Logan and Tori.

Finally, he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Mercedes is in Maui? Logan, you've gotta call the police!" Kendall tells him.

"But we don't have proof that she's here to mess with us." Logan says, pacing around the kitchen. "Tori and I are just trying to enjoy our vacation and not worry about Mercedes."

"Yeah, but you know that she can't be trusted." Kendall warns him.

Logan sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. He totally understands what Kendall is saying, but he can't just go out and accuse Mercedes of something when he doesn't have solid proof. He has done enough reading to know that there's no case unless there's proof. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty. As of right now, as much as Logan hates to say it, Mercedes is innocent.

"You know, she has a history of psychological issues." Kendall says calmly.

"How do you know?"

"Because Griffin told us." Kendall responds. "He said that she's finally getting the help she needs. He said that she has a history of mental issues, but they never thought it was anything serious. He thought that it was just anxiety and depression, so he got her on some medication. However, she was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder while she was in jail. Her therapist also suspects Borderline Personality Disorder, but she wants to see Mercedes a little longer before she makes a definite diagnosis."

So that's why Mercedes is completely mental. He thought that maybe she was just naturally evil, but she's got mental illnesss. Now that he thinks about it, he's not surprised. When Mercedes lied to them about being the one to pick the demos, she did appear kinda...off. One minute, she was yelling at them, then she was flirting with them, she even stormed out of the apartment at one point, then she suddenly came back and apologized. She just seems like a very confused and unstable person. She definitely needs to get help.

"I hope she leaves us alone, especially since Tori's-"

"What?" Kendall questions, sounding confused.

"Nothing." Logan lies. "We'll tell you when we get back."

"Um, okay?"

"Yeah." Logan says as Tori enters the kitchen. He reaches for her hand and pulls her close, burying his face in her hair and kissing the top of her head. Tori lifts her head to look at him, smiling. He grins as he kisses her nose, playing with her hair.

"I guess I'll let you go." Kendall sighs. "But I'll call you back later."

"Sounds good." Logan says. "Bye."

Then they hang up and Logan sits his cell phone on the counter.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, hugging Tori.

"Tired, but good." Tori says as she pulls away, squeezing his hand. He gets down on his knees and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her stomach. She giggles and plays with his hair, watching him. He kisses her stomach again, a smile on his face. He knows that Tori is worried, but he hopes that she'll soon start being excited for the baby. They don't have to look at this as a bad thing. Babies are wonderful! And having their own will be great. Yeah, it's gonna be hard and there may be some haters, but Logan doesn't care. He and Tori are finally gonna have a family of their own.

"Go watch some TV or something." He tells her. "I'll get breakfast ready."

* * *

**Mercedes is out of her mind, isn't she? :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! :D**


	6. Protecting You

_"Ryleigh, we've got a problem!" Kendall says frantically as he stumbles into the recording studio._

"What?" Ryleigh groans, removing her headphones. They debuted their next single, Make It In America, at the Platinum Awards last name. Right now, Ryleigh is just bored, so she has been in the recording booth, singing random songs. Singing is really relaxing, but she can't relax when her boyfriend sounds like he's about to have a panic attack. It's kinda weird because Kendall never panics. He may get a little frustrated, but he never panics. She doesn't know what could have happened that upset him so much. Maybe someone broke his hockey stick or he lost one of his beanies. Ugh, Ryleigh doesn't know, but she has a feeling that she's about to find out. So she just looks at him, waiting for the boy to speak.

"Mercedes is in Maui!" Kendall says as he runs into the recording booth.

"Why is that-" Ryleigh says slowly, her eyes widening as she comes to the realization. Uh oh...Now she remembers. Logan and Tori are in Maui for their honeymoon. Gosh, she doesn't know why she didn't remember right away. Anyway, she totally understands why Kendall is freaking out. Mercedes is a crazy psychopath that needs to be locked up. When they went to her trial the other day...Even though she claimed that she has changed for the better, Kendall and Ryleigh don't believe her. She's a very disturbed person and it's not likely that she'll change overnight. It takes longer than just three months for a person to go from crazy to normal.

"No!" She gasps.

"Uh huh!" Kendall nods frantically. "What are we gonna do? She's in the same place as Logan, so there's so much that could go wrong. You don't just put Mercedes and Logan on one island and not expect things to go horribly wrong! What if she tries to hurt Tori? She hates Tori and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to do something to the girl!"

"We've gotta do something!" Ryleigh says, grabbing his shoulders.

"Like what?" Kendall whispers harshly.

"I don't know! You're the one that comes up with the plans!" Ryleigh retorts.

"Ugh, I'll think of something!" Kendall groans before walking out of the recording booth. Ryleigh sighs as she sits on the barstool, putting the headphones back on. She hopes that he thinks of a good plan real fast because she doesn't trust Mercedes to be on the same island as Logan and Tori. That will surely set her off. They all know that she needs to be kept away from possible triggers.

* * *

"How far along do you think I am?" Tori wonders as she and Logan stand in front of the full body mirror. She has her tank top pulled up right above her stomach, which is still flat. She's a little bloated, but she's still thin. But it won't be like that in a few months. Besides telling their family and friends, she's also worried about the weight gain. In a few months, she's gonna look like a whale. A moody, always hungry, huge whale. And it's likely that people will be unable to stop staring at her. She supposes that the baby is pretty exciting, but the process sucks.

"Probably six weeks." Logan says, playing with her hair. Tori pulls her tank top back down and turns around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hopes that everything will be okay. Logan keeps telling her that everything will be fine, but she wonders if he's right. Maybe it'll be okay, but there's also a chance that everything could fall apart. Mercedes is on the island with them and now Tori's pregnant, so she has a lot to worry about. She knows that stress isn't good for the baby, but she can't help worrying. She's honestly freaking out and she doesn't know what to do. Her parents will be disappointed, the media will automatically label her as a bad role model for young fans, Mercedes might try to hurt her, and so much more. How can she not worry?

"I'm really concerned about this." She admits. "What if it doesn't turn out okay? I don't wanna be labeled a slut just because I'm becoming a mother at eighteen. But that's exactly what's gonna happen? When the public finds out, I'm automatically gonna become another Hollywood skank. Then I'm gonna have to go down the Jamie Lynn Spears route and leave Los Angeles. I mean, she did a great thing by leaving Hollywood to care for her daughter and I'm sure she didn't leave because of media criticism, but I love my career! I don't wanna give it up yet!"

"Hey! Tori!" Logan interrupts. "You'll be okay. You and I will both be okay."

"Can we go for a walk?" Tori asks, hugging his waist.

"Okay." Logan says softly, taking her hand in his. They leave the villa and start walking down the road, taking in the beautiful scenery. Tori gets even closer to Logan, feeling much safer. They walk farther until they arrive at the beach, where Tori proceeds to turn around and kiss her husband. Neither one of them notices Mercedes standing nearby with a hateful glare on her face. Tori just continues kissing Logan, laughing as he hugs her waist. She squeals as he lifts her into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"Babe, put me down!" She laughs.

"Okay, calm down." Logan chuckles, sitting her down.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't see you guys here!" Mercedes giggles as she walks over to them. Tori tenses up and stays behind Logan, one hand holding his while her other arm is wrapped around her stomach. She doesn't trust Mercedes Griffin to be around a pregnant girl, especially when Tori is that girl. She already hates Tori just for being with Logan and now she knows that they're expecting a child together, so she'll have another reason to destroy Tori. If they want their baby to be safe, they need to keep Mercedes and Tori as far away from each other as possible.

"You better stay away from me and my wife." Logan tells her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here."

"You guys are being so paranoid." Mercedes tells them. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just here for a nice vacation, okay? You two can just mind your own business and I'll take care of myself."

"You better." Logan says bitterly before leading Tori away.

"When happened to the shy little nerd that I use to know?" Tori giggles, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!"

"Don't be rude." Logan laughs, tickling her. She squeals and backs away from him, squeaking when Logan runs up to her and throws his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. Afraid that she's gonna fall, she manages to get her legs around his waist to hold on. As he becomes still once again, she tightens her arms around his neck. She knows that he wouldn't let her fall, but when her husband is acting like a dork and scaring the living daylights out of her, she can't help feeling a little anxious.

"Scared?" He grins.

"Shut up." Tori mutters as Logan puts her down. She playfully slaps his shoulder before grabbing his hand and leading him to a nice place on the beach. Logan lays down, despite the fact that they didn't bring a blanket, while Tori lays next to him. She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes, sighing happily. Spending time with Logan? Tori's definition of the perfect afternoon.

* * *

"I've got an an idea!" Kendall yells as he runs back into the studio.

Ryleigh groans as she puts her guitar in its case, giving Kendall a tired stare. Seriously? She can't just make some music with no interruptions? She knows that they need a plan to protect Logan and Tori, but they need to think carefully before they do anything. What could Kendall have possibly come up with in such a short amount of time?

"What?" She sighs.

"We call Freight Train and the three of us fly to Maui." Kendall tells her. "Seriously, Tori and Logan would have three people protecting them! Even better, what if we got all of our friend _and _Freight Train? We'll keep them safe for the rest of their honeymoon, then we can come back to LA and start getting ready for the tour! It's perfect!"

"Kendall, we can't just fly out to Maui." Ryleigh tells him. "We have work to do here. Gustavo will throw a fit if we skip rehearsal to go to Maui for a vacation. Did you think about that?"

"But it's not a vacation!" Kendall reminds her. "We're protecting our friends!"

Ryleigh frowns as she thinks about this. He has a point. Gustavo couldn't be too mad if he knew that they were going to Maui to protect their friends. There's a psychopath rich girl that probably still wants to hurt them. How can they just sit back and do nothing? They need to make sure that their friends survive a week in Maui with Mercedes Griffin! At the hearing, Ryleigh honestly thought that Mercedes apology was nothing but a bunch of chiz. Even looking at her, Ryleigh could sense that she didn't mean it.

"Fine." She tells him. "We'll get in touch with Freight Train, get all of our friends together, write Gustavo a note, leave it on his desk, and go to Maui."

"I knew you would give in."

"Don't be a jerk."

"I love you."

"Aww, I love you too."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	7. Telling The Secret

"Shhh." Logan murmurs, holding Tori's hair back. She's being hit with another bout of morning sickness and it sucks...big time. He hates seeing her get so sick, but she'll only have to deal with it for a few more months. Morning sickness usually goes away after the fourth month. Until then, she's just gonna have to deal with it. He's gonna support her until their little angel is born. That little one is his little angel, even though he or she isn't born yet. Tori is still worried about being pregnant, but Logan is gonna support his wife and be excited that they have a child on the way. Tori may not be thinking about this right now, but she eally will be an amazing mother. Logan has seen her interact with fans at meet and greets. She's great with kids and the kids certainly seem to love her. She'll be a great mommy.

"This sucks!" Tori yells, sitting down.

"I'm sorry." Logan says softly as he lets her hair go, kissing her cheek while flushing the toilet. He rubs her upper arms and her shoulders, watching her closely. Her eyes are watering and he wipes her cheeks, wrapping his arms around her. He can't believe that they're dealing with this on their honeymoon, though. He's happy about the baby, but he wishes that they could enjoy their vacation without Tori's pregnancy symptoms. Of course, they're still having a wonderful time, but even Tori has said that waking up every day to throw up is a pain in the behind.

"Hug." Tori says, turning to face him. "Now."

Logan wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek, pulling her closer. Tori wraps her arms around his waist and he rubs her back. With one arm around her waist, his other hand goes to her stomach, rubbing it affectionately. She would kill him if he said this, but he thinks that she is gonna look so adorable when she starts showing. Once they let their friends, family, and the media know, they can start really enjoying the whole experience. They plan on telling everyone when they return to LA. Right now, they just wanna relax and enjoy their honeymoon without the pressure of everyone criticizing them. Once the media learns about Tori's pregnancy, there will definitely be a few critics.

"I need to brush my teeth." Tori mumbles.

Logan slowly helps her off the ground and toward the sink, kissing the top of her head before leaving the bathroom. He kneels in front of the suitcase laying next to the bed, looking through his clothes. He grabs some black basketball shorts and a white T shirt, quickly changing out of his nightclothes. Tori leaves the bathroom and walks over to him, hugging his waist. He looks down at her and runs his fingers through her hair, smiling softly as she kisses his jaw and cheek.

"You wanna lay down?" He asks her. "You still look tired."

"Yeah." Tori agrees. Logan pulls the covers back and allows Tori to lay down before crawling next to her. He pulls the covers over them and kisses her forehead. He gives her a soft smile and rubs her cheek with his thumb. She sighs contentedly and snuggles into his chest. But he isn't able to fall asleep because he hears someone knocking on the door. Ugh, not again.

He gets out of bed and walks to the front door, looking through the peep hole. His eyes widen in surprise and he yanks the door open.

"What are you doing here?" He asks their friends.

"Since Mercedes is a total psychopath, we came here to protect you guys!" Andre explains.

"We even brought Freight Train!" James says, motioning to the large man next to him.

"Guys, we can handle ourselves." Logan groans as they walk past him. He cannot believe that they showed up at Logan and Tori's honeymoon. It's suppose to be a private time for them to enjoy together, not with ten other people. Besides, there isn't enough room for ten more people to sleep here. He doesn't wanna kick them out, but he doesn't know how they're gonna stay here.

"Look, we know it's weird that we're showing up, but you need us." Ryleigh tells him. "Jade can electrocute people, Cat can literally blow them away, James can make them slip really hard, Kendall can set them on fire-"

"Hey, I get it." Logan mutters. "Mercedes told me that she's not here to mess with us."

"And you believe her?" Kendall questions. "Not a good idea."

Kendall has a point, but Logan doesn't wanna think about the possibilities. He just wants to let it go and enjoy the vacation. That's all he wants. Is that too much to ask? Can't he have one week where he doesn't have to think about crazed villains?

"Where are you gonna sleep?" He asks.

"We brought sleeping bags!" Cat says cheerfully.

Oh yeah...They did bring sleeping bags. Wow, they were certainly prepared.

"Fine." He groans. "You can stay."

"Yay!" Cat says happily, suddenly kissing James. Yeah, Logan has a feeling that he'll be seeing a lot of that. Those two are always all over each other. Logan has never seen James be this way with a girl before. He has been with her for more than a year now, just like Logan and Tori. He wonders when they'll decide to get hitched. Tori told him that Cat would like to marry James someday, but he knows that James is pretty reluctant. It's almost like he's afraid of marriage. He just doesn't realize how wonderful it is.

"Where's Tori?" Carlos frowns.

"Who cares?" Jade asks.

"Some people care about their friends." Carlos retorts. For some reason, he and Jade argue a lot. When they first met, Carlos had a huge crush on her, but she always rejected him. It's understandable, though. She has a boyfriend. Then the BTR guys started going to Hollywood Arts and Carlos found out that he really isn't all too crazy about her personality. She can be okay sometimes, but she's mostly a big gank.

"She's asleep." Logan says, grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge.

"It's already noon." Kendall tells him.

"Yeah, but we stayed up pretty late." Logan lies. He's not gonna tell them about her pregnancy unless she wants him to.

"Babe, who's there?"

He sees Tori walking out of the bedroom, wearing a furry pink robe. She looks surprised when she sees all their friends standing there.

"What are they doing here?"

"They're apparently gonna protect us from Crazy Mercedes." Logan mutters, reaching for her hand.

"Tori!" Cat squeals, hugging her friend.

"Hey!" Tori says, returning the hug.

Logan wonders if they should tell their little secret. It might not be such a bad idea. They're gonna have to admit it eventually and since their friends are here, they might as well go ahead and say it. They don't like keeping secrets from their friends and this is a pretty big secret. He just hopes that they won't act all weird about it. Yeah, Logan and Tori are gonna be parents, but they won't change too much. They'll just have a little more responsibility. He doesn't want anyone to avoid them just because they have a child.

"Hey, do you wanna tell them?" He whispers in her ear. Tori frowns as she glances at the group.

"Um, sure." She sighs.

"Tell us what?" Beck asks, confused.

"I'm pregnant." Tori says, trying to avoid looking nervous.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jade mutters. "You've only been married for a few days and you're already knocked up."

Tori glares at her.

"How far along are you?" Ryleigh asks her.

"About...six weeks."

"Whoa." James says slowly.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Carlos yells happily, dragging the newlyweds into a hug.

"Please don't act weird around us, okay?" Logan pleads.

"Yeah, we're still best friends and we don't wanna lose you guys." Tori agrees.

"We're not gonna leave you guys." Kendall says, giving them a hug. That brings Logan some relief. He was terrified that they would all stop talking to him and Tori, but he supposes not. Of course, Kendall isn't the kind of person to ditch his friends. He's always there for them no matter what. Logan knows that they have Kendall's support and he hopes that the others will be supportive too. He and Tori both love their friends and would hate to lose them. Then again, he's probably just being paranoid. He has a tendency to do that sometimes.

"Thanks." Logan says softly.

"We really appreciate that." Tori says, resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

* * *

**The next chapter will continue where this one left off:) You'll see more of their reactions to Tori's pregnancy:)**

**Review! :D**


	8. Accepting A New Normal

"Okay, so let me get this straight! The hot chick and the nerd are gonna be parents?" Rex asks.

Tori groans silently. She knew that Rex would say _something._ He has a rude and obnoxious remark for pretty much everything. Since she's pregnant, she can only imagine what kind of stupid things that puppet will say. She can already imagine him commenting about her weight and her other pregnancy symptoms. Seriously, Tori knows that Rex wouldn't be afraid to call a pregnant woman fat. She'll rip him to shreds if he does, but she knows that he'll still do it. She's dreading the comments that she'll be getting from everyone. Rex will call her fat, the public will call her a slut, and the media will call her a bad role model. She hates to imagine people saying those things, but she knows that it's gonna happen.

"Hey, I am not a nerd!" Logan retorts.

"Yeah you are." Tori says, rubbing his back. "But you're a very cute nerd."

She resists smiling at the insulted look on his face, kissing his cheek. She's just kidding! He's actually not as nerdy as she had originally thought. Before she ever met him, she read articles about him and watched interviews. He seemed kind of nerdy, then she actually met him in person and he was actually really cool. Now he's her husband and she's completely in love with him. His smile, his laugh, his dimples, everything. She just adores that boy and she knows that he's gonna be a great daddy. She hopes that they'll both be great parents.

"Alright, I am gonna get a butter sock, then we are gonna hunt Mercedes down." Ryleigh says, walking to the kitchen. Everyone watches as she removes one of her socks, proceeding to open the fridge. She grabs a few sticks of butter, removes the aluminum foil, and closes the fridge. She swings the sock around before walking over to the group. She looks at James for a moment before whacking him with the sock.

"Ow!" James yells, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've always wanted to do that." Ryleigh says before walking toward the back door.

"Of course!" James groans, still rubbing his head.

"Okay, I got my luggage!" Trina says happily as she walks into the villa. She frowns when she looks at them, noticing how strange they're acting. "What's going on?

"I'm pregnant." Tori says carefully. Trina looks surprised as she looks at her sister.

"Really?" She whispers. Tori nods, standing close to Logan. She hopes that Trina will say something soon. In a situation like this, it seems like Trina would be understanding. She can be incredibly shallow sometimes, but she's not a complete idiot. She can be serious and caring when she needs to be. She'll surely be more caring now that her sister is pregnant.

Suddenly, Trina squeals and runs up to Tori, throwing her arms around her sister.

"I'm gonna be an auntie! Oh my gosh, I can buy cute clothes and we'll decorate the room, put pictures of his or her favorite aunt all over the walls! It's gonna be awesome!" She rants.

"Hey!" Ryleigh interrupts. "I'm gonna be the kid's favorite aunt."

"Uh, no!" Jade snaps. "I''m way cooler than you! The kid will obviously prefer me."

"No, you'll just give the poor thing nightmares." Ryleigh responds.

Tori rolls her eyes as her friends argue, walking to the bedroom. She's needs to get out of there before things get real crazy. For example, when Jade and Ryleigh start their attempts at wringing each other's necks. Ryleigh and Jade have never gotten along very well, despite being bandmates and friends with the same people. It's actually kind of strange. They deal with each other all the time, so Tori thought they would have started finding it easier to deal with each other. Sadly, they haven't. When the band was recording Make It In America, they actually started arguing over who should get more solos in the song. Freight Train had to step in and make them shut up.

She sits on the bed and turns the radio on, grabbing Pop Tiger magazine.

**_("Make It In America" plays on the radio)_**

After the song finishes, the DJ starts talking about the band's upcoming tour and about Andre getting a full solo on the group's second album. Yep, he got solo parts on the first album, but he's gonna have a full solo with only his vocals on the next album. He's excited and Tori is really happy for him. He's super talented and he totally deserves this. They even visited Pop Idol (popular talent contest/reality show) last month and the producers said that one of the contestants is interested in singing a duet with Andre. He's apparently the girl's favorite VicTORious band member.

She suddenly finds herself typing Mercedes Griffin into some search engine website. Mercedes isn't an actor or a singer, but she's pretty famous because of her dad. She's basically famous for doing nothing. It's not like she has really accomplished anything in the celebrity world. She's just rich and beautiful. People like Hilary Duff, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and other celebrities have not only been popular in films, TV, and music, but they also do charity work. The only person Mercedes has ever cared about helping is herself. A charity for homeless animals even managed to convince Jade to help them. She won't admit this herself, but she's secretly a sucker for cute little animals. Tori happens to know for a fact that Jade has a soft side. She just refuses to show it.

**Is Mercedes Griffin getting her own reality show?**

**The troubled daughter of Arthur Griffin was arrested back in April after pulling a gun on her ex boyfriend, Big Time Rush singer Logan Mitchell, and his then fiancee (now wife), VicTORious singer Tori Vega. Just a couple days ago, the heiress was released early for good behavior. According to her Scuttlebutter page, she is ready to get her life back on track. Could a reality show be the first step? The show would reportedly follow Mercedes and her life after jail as she recovers from the experience. Fans would get an inside look at her recovery.**

**"She feels like opening up to the public would be the first step." A source said.**

Tori doesn't bother reading anymore. A reality show? No! Just no! The last thing Tori wants to see when she turns on her TV is a crazy blonde haired monster talking about her so called "problems". She doesn't need to be on TV. She either needs to be in prison or in a mental hospital. She needs serious help and airing her problems on TV isn't gonna do anything for her. She needs serious professional help.

She doesn't understand people sometimes. They act like...Everytime somethings really big happens to a star, like leaving rehab, jail, or the mental hospital, they just have to put the person on TV. Besides, not everyone cares about turning the TV on and watching Mercedes pretend that she's changed. Tori doesn't believe that Mercedes has changed. She's a compulsive liar!

She needs to look at something else, so she types babies into the search box. She finds a bunch of pictures of adorable little babies. Awww, they're so cute! And she's gonna have one of her own. You know, looking at these little ones kinda makes her feel a little more excited about the baby. She can't say that she's not worried about the response that she and Logan will get, but being parents wll probably be really great. It'll feel wonderful to hold that baby in her arms, knowing that it's her baby.

She goes to the Slap and logs into her account, checking to see what has been going on with the students, staff, and graduates at Hollywood Arts. She can see that Sikowitz got kicked out of a convenience store...again. Oh, Sikowitz. Sinjin posted about moving into his dorm at film school. He decided that he wants to be involved in production for Hollywood films, so he applies for a local film school in the middle of senior year. He may have been a weirdo, but he did do a lot of cool stuff for the plays at Hollywood Arts. He's not normal, but he has his own talents.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Logan asks from the doorway.

"Just stuff." Tori says as Logan sits next to her. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly before crawling onto his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs as he touches her stomach. She puts her hand over his, smiling happily. This is their baby. It's their son or daughter and no one else's. This pregnancy came as a huge shock, but babies are a blessing. Like Logan said, no baby is a mistake.

"Tori, would you be mad if I told you that my brother tried to shave Princess?" Cat asks.

"He tried to shave my dog?" Tori says in disbelief. Princess is an adorable Pomeranian puppy that Mama Knight, Kendall, and Katie got for Logan and Tori when they moved into their house.

"But he didn't!" Cat says quickly. "I stopped him before he could do it! She still has all her fur!"

"She better!" Tori mutters.

"Cat, your parents should probably keep him away from animals." Logan warns her, amusement in his voice.

"He's already banned from the animal shelter." Cat tells them. "The people that work there...They told me and my mom the same thing, but he won't listen."

"Wasn't he in the mental hospital?" Tori asks her.

"He was, but he got out."

"Well, he needs to go back."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mercedes is in her own villa, pacing around her room. She obviously doesn't have Logan or Tori fooled into believing that she has changed, but she doesn't need them to. Whether they believe her or not, they won't be expecting it when she finally gets her revenge. Tori Vega ruined her chances of being with Logan and now she's pregnant, then she had the nerve to call the cops on Mercedes. That's not how this is gonna work. Mercedes is gonna get Tori Vega before Tori Vega gets her. It's time for Mercedes to take control of the situation. Tori took control last time, but it's time for someone else to take over. And the best part is that no one else suspects a thing. Other than Logan and Tori, her family, friends, and the police believe that she has changed.

She wishes that she had backup, but she can't get in touch with Sara, Melanie, and Kiana because they've been avoiding her ever since that day. So she'll just have to do this alone. She doesn't have a plan yet, but she'll think of something. As far as she knows, this thing is Hawaii...She's just here for a little relaxation. She's gonna relax and see if she can get on Logan and Tori's good side. But the tour is coming up and that will be the perfect opportunity for her to get her payback. Gustavo thinks that this tour is gonna take VicTORious to new heights, but you know what? It's not gonna go how he's thinking. Mercedes may not know what she's gonna do yet, but it's gonna be good. It's gonna be _real _good.

* * *

**First of all, I wanna explain the title to you. It's called "Accepting A New Normal" because Tori is kind of starting to accept that she's gonna be a mother. She's still a little concerned, but she's warming up to the idea.**

**Review! :D**


	9. Getting Use To This

"Logan, where's your wife?" Jade asks, eating a bag of popcorn.

"She's out by the pool." Logan says slowly.

"Does popcorn make her morning sickness flare up?"

"Yeah." Logan says weirdly. "There are certain smells, including popcorn, that make her sick."

"Okay then." Jade says before walking out to the pool. She hears Logan begging her to leave Tori alone, but she just ignores him. It's not like she's doing any serious harm to the girl. But she loves making Tori squirm. Now that she's pregnant, Jade can think of so many different ways to annoy her. For example, figure out what smells she hates and bring them around her as often as possible. She can also use the cravings to her advantage. Everytime Tori starts complaining about how hungry she is, Jade can have some food and refuse to give any to her. Ah, this is gonna be fun. She knows that some people might say that it's mean for her to mess with a pregnant girl, but she can't resist.

"Ugh, Jade, take that back inside." Tori whines, cringing at the smell. Instead of listening, Jade smiles mischievously and sits in the lawn chair next to her, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Tori almost immediately jumps up and runs into the villa, while Jade smiles to herself. Would it be wrong for her to laugh really hard right now? Because she really wants to! Tori is too much fun to mess with, especially now that she's pregnant. She's literally imagining all the ways to annoy this girl. As bad as this may sound, Jade West is gonna be having a lot of fun for next...Well, she'll be two months pregnant in a couple more weeks, so Jade has a little more than seven months to enjoy irritating the hell out of the mommy to be.

"Well, you made Tori vomit." Beck tells her. "She didn't even make it to the bathroom. Robbie is cleaning up the mess right now."

"She makes me wanna throw up on a regular basis." Jade responds. "I hope she's enjoying my payback."

When Beck rolls his eyes and walks away, Jade just smiles proudly. Beck is so hot. He's always trying to tell her that her schemes are "mean" or "wrong," but he's still hot. She isn't a super friendly person, but she is capable of love. And she is in love with Beck Oliver. They have been living together since graduation and they're both enjoying it. Their parents weren't too crazy about it, but they went through with it anyway. They like living together. They get to spend more time together and that's exactly what they wanted. They've been together for three years now, so they were totally ready.

"Couldn't you have tried to make it to the toilet?" James groans.

"SHUT UP!"

"Dang, woman! Why did you yell at me?"

"Because I can't help when my body decides to empty my stomach!" Tori screeches. Jade bursts into uncontrollable laughter, quickly stopping herself before she gets up and walks back into the villa, immediately noticing Logan and Tori's closed bedroom door. She smirks when she sees Logan glaring at James, who is awkwardly staring at his friend.

"What was that all about?" She asks them.

"Mood swings." Logan mutters, rubbing his temples.

"Man, I think she burst my eardrums." Andre complains. "Just like my grandmother...You know, after she lost her mind."

"My cousin use to be normal, then he lost his mind." James says randomly.

"I'm going out." Jade says boredly, walking toward the front door.

"James, you might wanna apologize to Tori about questioning her sudden temper." Carlos says awkwardly. "That might stop her from verbally abusing the rest of us."

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" The others shout in unison.

* * *

James gulps as he approaches the bedroom door, unsure of what to say. She has the door locked and James is kind of afraid to say anything. She was really peeved off a few minutes ago and he's pretty sure that she hasn't cooled down yet. If she had, she would have already unlocked the door. He doesn't know what to do because he has never been around too many pregnant women. How is he suppose to talk to her when she obviously very upset? Wait...Hey, he can just pick the lock. That way, he can get into the room without actually having to talk to her.

So he removes a paper clip from his pocket, sticking it into the lock. After playing around with it for a couple minutes, the door unlocks and he pushes it open, frowning when he sees Tori sitting on the bed with a box of tissues in front of her. Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks are stained with tears, she occasionally whimpers, and James even gets to watch as she blows her nose...loudly. He cringes in disgust, but he slowly closes the door behind him. Wow, Tori must be having some bad mood swings. Just a few minutes ago, she was yelling at him and now she's crying.

"Where's Logan?" She sniffles.

"He told me to apologize." James says slowly.

"For what reason?" Tori whines, throwing a used tissue at him. His face has a disgusted expression as he lets the tissue drop to the floor, slowly walking toward his best friend's wife. It seems like she has calmed down, so maybe it's okay to actually talk to her now. Then again, it's hard to know exactly what to expect. She could suddenly turn happy and nice or she could go right back to being angry and mean. Seriously, is this what they're gonna be dealing with until the kid is born? James personally doesn't look forward to hearing Tori's yelling and crying all the time. Logan will get the worst of it, though. After all, he lives with the girl. She'll probably end up forcing him to go to the convenvience store in the early hours of the morning. Really, James has a feeling that she's gonna be one of those whiny and spoiled pregnant women. He hopes not, but he's starting to wonder.

"Well, you seemed up when I commented on your...um...throwing up." James says awkwardly.

"That was just me being cranky." Tori sighs, getting off the bed. She pats his head and leaves the bedroom, humming to herself. "Robbie! Did you clean it all up?"

"Yes!" Robbie groans.

* * *

"Cat, where did you get that?" Tori says slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Cat asks her, clutching the bag of Bibble in her hand. They're enjoying a relaxing day at the beach and she's kind of enjoying her favorite snack. People don't seem to like when she eats Bibble, though. They always take it away from her or refuse to give her any in the first place. She tried offering some to James won't, but Mama Knight didn't let her. Apparently, she doesn't need "two Bibble addicts" living in the apartment. One is enough for her. Whenever she's out of Bibble, she secretly buys it from the hobo that lives behind the Palm Woods.

"That." Tori says carefully, pointing at the small bag.

"My Bibble!" Cat says, clutching the bag to her chest as she runs away. She looks in all directions, wondering where a good hiding place would be. A lightbulb suddenly seems to appear over her head and she looks over at the guys, who are sitting at a round white table. She skips over to them, waving.

"Hey!" James says, pulling her onto his lap.

"Want some Bibble?" Cat asks him.

"Um, I thought you weren't suppose to eat that stuff." James asks, taking the bag from her.

"Just try it!" Cat pleads. She watches as James looks at her and reluctantly reaches into the bag, taking a handful of Bibble. She squeals and claps as he eats it, watching him hopefully. He gets an amazed look on his face as he stares at the bag.

"This stuff is awesome!" He says, grabbing another fistfull of Bibble. Yep, Cat knew he would like it. Since Tori and her other friends don't want her eating Bibble, she'll just enjoy it with her boyfriend. He doesn't mind what she eats! He thinks she's cute when she eats. Heck, he thinks everything she does is cute. He doesn't even get annoyed by her randomness. She hopes that she never does anything to annoy him. The only time she has ever upset him is when she briefly brought up marriage (sometime in the future). He didn't feel comfortable talking about that.

"You just had to give it to him." Kendall mumbles. "My mom is gonna kill you two."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Cat retorts.

"I don't know! I'm just saying that-"

"He was just kidding." Carlos interrupts.

"Okay!" Cat says cheerfully.

"Hey, guys!" A happy female voice exclaims. Cat whimpers when she sees Mercedes. She tries to give everyone a fair chance, but Mercedes is one person that she definitely doesn't like. Mercedes is crazy and mean. Like, she's not as bad as Cat's brother, but she's seriously pushing it. Cat hopes that she got help, but she could go back off the deep end. More importantly, Cat hopes that she doesn't try to hurt Tori and the baby. She loves babies and she doesn't want a crazy person trying to hurt the baby and his/her mom. Mercedes better not mess with any of them, but Tori is especially important right now.

"What do you want?" Kendall says coldly.

"I just wanted to say hi to my friends!" Mercedes says, sitting in an empty seat.

"We're not friends." Logan says tightly.

"And I guess you guys have every right to be mad at me."

"You got that right!" Logan says, ready to continue ranting when a hand touches his shoulder. Kendall looks at him before acknowledging Mercedes.

"Just leave us alone." He says sternly. Cat looks at James anxiously, frowning when she sees the empty bag of Bibble. Aw...he ate all her Bibble! And she doesn't know where to buy any here, so she'll just have to wait until they get back to LA. Then she can buy some from the hobo. By the way, no one knows where she gets the stuff from and they're never gonna find out. They think that she buys it from the store, but she couldn't find it, so she just buys it from the hobo. He won't tell her where he gets it, though.

"Okay, I'll take a hint." Mercedes says before standing up, giving Logan a flirtatious wave before walking away.

"You know, I stuffed some Bibble in my pocket because I was gonna save it for later." James says, removing some Bibble from his jeans pocket. "But Logan, you look mad so I'll give it to you."

Cat frowns to herself. She thought the bag was empty, but James was just hiding the rest in his jeans pocket. That's kinda...Well, she can't really say that it's weird. She has no room to talk.

"James, I-" Logan starts to say.

"Bibble makes me feel better." Cat tells him. Logan looks at the Bibble in James's hand, reluctantly accepting it. When he finally eats it, he gets the same surprised look that James had on his face when Cat first shared the stuff with him.

"Wow, this stuff is amazing."

"I told you."

Kendall and Carlos look at each other, looking a bit nervous. Cat, James, and Logan are too busy talking about Bibble to notice, though.

* * *

**I missed the Tori Goes Platinum special yesterday, but I'm gonna watch it today:) However, he did watch some clips on Youtube and I learned that Cat becomes addicted to something called Bibble. I have no idea what that is, but her Bibble addiction was adorable and I thought it would be really cute to use in my story:)**

**This was a cute chapter, but there's gonna be some suspense coming up:) And lots of drama during the tour;)**

**How did the chapter get it's name? It's called "Getting Use To This" because they're still adjusting to Tori's pregnancy (and the symptoms that come with it), while Logan and Tori are getting use to their friends being there during their honeymoon:) **

**Review! :D**


	10. Going Back Home

"What should we name it?" Tori asks softly, resting her head on Logan's chest.

"I don't know." Logan says, affectionately rubbing Tori's stomach. Today was the last day of their honeymoon before they return to LA. They should be sleeping right now, but they're finding it difficult to fall asleep. So they're just laying in bed, talking about their child. As for Tori's question, Logan isn't too sure. He has thought about a couple cool names, but he just doesn't know. There's a lot of names that would be really cute, but they've gotta enough time to think about it. It's not like they absolutely have to decide right now. Of course, it's fun to think about what their little angel's name is gonna be. It won't hurt to start coming up with a few ideas. They should make a list!

"For a girl, I like McKenna." Tori tells him. "McKenna Mitchell."

"That's really cute." Logan smiles, kissing her head. McKenna Mitchell...Yeah, he likes that. All they need is a middle name, then they need to decide what they'll name the baby if it's a boy. But McKenna is a very cute name for a girl. Tori, Logan, and McKenna...He loves it, but there's also a chance that they might have a boy. They need a boy's name too. "Hey, what if it's a boy?"

"You pick that out." Tori smiles, giving him a kiss.

"How about...Babe, I suck at this." Logan tells her.

"Well, I personally like Brian." Tori responds.

"McKenna and Brian for the first names, but we need middles names." Logan reminds her.

"I was thinking McKenna Lane Mitchell would be cute." Tori says. "Remember Penny Lane? The girl that helped us when we were in London last year? Well, I think that Lane would also be a cute middle name. McKenna Lane Mitchell and...Brian Carter Mitchell? I don't know what you think, but I like those names. But if you have any other ideas, you can tell me."

"No, I like those names too." Logan says, gently kissing her forehead.

"I kinda hope it's a girl." Tori says softly. "I would love to have a daughter and buy pretty dresses and bows for her. When she gets older, I could give her boy advice and fix her hair for prom..."

"You're gonna make sure she's a total girly girl, aren't you?" Logan chuckles.

"As opposed to what?" Tori asks him.

"Maybe she'll wanna play on the girls hockey team." Logan tells her.

"Our child is not gonna play hockey." Tori warns him. "Or football or basketball or anything like that."

Logan resists smiling because he doesn't wanna see another mood swing. However, he can tell that she's gonna be one of those overprotective moms. The kid hasn't even been born yet and she has already decided that he or she isn't allowed to play any sports. Could he possibly change her mind? Whether the baby is a boy or girl, Logan would love to drive him or her to sports games. He better not mention that James broke his ankle in hockey during their freshman year. Then she'll have even more of a reason to be against the idea of their child being an athlete.

"We need to sleep." He says, pushing her hair away from her face.

"But I'm not tired." Tori groans.

"Just try to get some rest." Logan pleads.

"Fine." Tori mutters. "But I'm not making any promises."

* * *

"Seriously? My jeans barely fit me." Tori complains, standing in front of the mirror. She's horribly bloated and it's making all of her clothes feel really tight. She doesn't like it, but she'll be getting bigger in a few weeks. Soon her stomach will be huge and it'll be so obvious that she's pregnant. She's gonna have to go shopping when they get back to LA. Since her jeans felt so uncomfortable, she is wearing her purple sweatpants instead, along with a sky blue tank top and a white hoodie. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and she's wearing her glasses. She just feels like dressing for comfort, not fashion. She hopes that there are fashionable clothes for eighteen year olds, though. When they go to certain events, they'll need to look stylish.

"Hey, you look great." Logan says, giving her a hug. "I'll carry your luggage to the limo, okay?"

"Can I at least carry my purse?" Tori pleads. Logan hands her the white leather handbag. Logan, Trina, and her friends have decided that she's not allowed to carry anything heavy, not that she cares. If carrying heavy stuff might affect the baby, she's not gonna do it. She's not about to put her son or daughter at risk. She wants a healthy and happy baby. That means that there will be no heavy lifting, no drugs or alcohol (Not that she ever did that before), and no other risky or dangerous stuff. She just hopes that the tour will be okay. Gustavo could surely make the concerts pregnancy friendly for Tori. They don't have any trampolines or anything, but there's still some dances that may be too risky for someone in Tori's condition.

"Thanks, baby." She says as they leave the room. Hmm, she's kinda hungry. They don't have to be at the airport for thirty more minutes...Oh, what the heck! She sits her purse on the counter and walks over to the refrigerator, grabbing a carton of chocolate ice cream. Once she has gotten a spoon, she goes to the living room and sits down.

"Do you _really _need to eat that?" Andre asks her while everyone groans. Tori glares at him, making sure he knows how much she just screwed up. She's pregnant and she's hungry and, quite frankly, she doesn't give a chiz what anyone thinks about her eating happens. If anyone has any complaints, they can just wazz off.

"Shut up." She mutters through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Andre, there are certain things that you just don't say to a pregnant girl." Ryleigh tells him. "And _that_ was one of those things."

"Please don't upset her because if you do, she'll take it out on me." Logan warns them before carrying the luggage outside.

"Tori, we really should go." Trina pleads, stepping back when Tori gives her a dirty look. But Tori does listen, closing the carton and putting it back in the freezer. Then she cleans the spoon and puts it away before grabbing her purse and following them out the door. She climbs in next to Logan, taking her Pear Phone from her purse. She is gonna take a nap on the plane. She slept good last night, but it just wasn't enough. She needs more sleep and she needs it really bad. She's so tired, you know? Before she found out, she noticed that she felt tired sometime, but her symptoms appear way more noticeable now. She's tired, hungry, moody, and nauseous. Is this what the next seven months are gonna be like?

"Yay! The newest Fuzzini boots are now on sale!" Trina says happily.

"Yeah, like that really matters." James says, looking at his own phone. "Hey, you can place orders at Marvin's Bibblerey!"

"Cat, don't tell me you got him hooked on that stuff." Jade complains.

"No..." Cat lies awkwardly.

"And Logan likes it too." James grins, looking at Logan.

Tori looks at the three apparently Bibble addicted teens. She remembers when they met with Mason Thornesmith (guy that's in charge of the Platinum Music Awards) and he offered them some Bibble. For some reason, Cat got so horribly addicted to it that her parents handcuffed her to a guy that they hired to keep her away from the stuff. They just might have to call Oliver back and ask him to help them again. You know, handcuff all of them together. Wait...Oh, they would have to hire a different guy. Oliver use to have a Bibble addiction and Cat made him relapse. Way to go, Cat.

But Tori liked the stuff too. She decided to leave it alone after she saw what it did to Cat. However, now she's pregnant, so she has an excuse to eat whatever she wants. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she ordered some Bibble? And not just some tiny bag either. She's talking about a huge bag of Bibble to carry around with her. Who cares if the paparazzi get a few pictures? Pretty soon, they're gonna know she's pregnant anyway. It's not like they won't know why she's eating so much. If they wanna make something out of nothing, that's their business.

"Tori, do you want some Bibble?" James asks slowly.

"Um, order a large bag of it." Tori says awkwardly.

James dials the Bibblerey's phone number and when someone answers the call, he orders _three_ large bags. Then he explains that they've been on vacation and they're gonna board the plane soon, so he'll pick his order up this afternoon.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Tori says softly, resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

* * *

Now they've got another thirty minutes before they arrive in LA. Logan and Tori are sitting together, Tori is sleeping, and their fingers are intertwined. Logan can't wait until they get home because, as much fun as they've had, they're ready to sleep in their own comfy bed. Besides, they need to schedule Tori's first prenatal doctor's appointment soon. If there's anything that he knows, it's that Doctor Hollywood is out of the question. That man have some pretty strange treatment methods. Who knows what he might do to a pregnant girl? He's a perfectly nice man, but he doesn't need to be taking care of Tori. She needs a doctor that...Well, actually knows what they're doing.

"Are we there yet?" Trina calls out.

"NO!" The other passengers snap, obviously irritated with her. Logan sighs and rests his head against Tori's, occasionally kissing the top of her head. She looks adorable when she's sleeping. He wishes that he could get a picture, but he couldn't possibly grab his gym bag from the overhead compartment without waking Tori up. He's afraid that if he did, she would have another mood swing and start shouting at him and the other passengers. Then it would end up on the news and they would really have a problem.

Ugh, he hates long flights. He's getting very tired of just sitting in one seat. He wants to be back in their own home, okay? That's all he wants right now. Besides, he was kinda hoping that he could surf the internet and possibly find a present for Tori. You know, like a baby present. Maybe a cute outfit or something. Also, they need to get some more rest. They plan on going to Mr. and Mrs. Vega's house tomorrow and announce Tori's pregnancy. Speaking of Tori's parents, he feels bad that she's so stressed about the whole thing. She's still worried that her parents are gonna be angry with her. However, they're very nice people, so maybe they'll react better than she thinks.

He groans when he hears a loud camera snapping behind him. He turns around and looks at James and Cat, who are in the middle of taking a picture together. James pulls the hood of his blue jacket over his head and slips his black tinted sunglasses on, giving the peace sign as Cat takes a picture of him. To keep him smiling, Cat makes a silly face. That makes him laugh and Cat is able to get a good shot. Logan can see the picture on her digital camera and it's a decent picture of his friend.

"You know, I watched an episode of Spongebob where Spongebob broke his laughbox." Freight Train tells them. They both stop laughing as they look at him.

"Because he laughed too much?" Jade asks him. "I hope so because I cannot stand that annoying laugh of his."

"Actually, he went a whole day and night without laughing, so I'm assuming that he should have laughed more." Freight Train responds. "Then Squidward told him that he lied about Spongebob being sick and straining his laughbox, then Spongebob's laugh came back. After that, Squidward's laugh box stopped working. It turns out that his was underused, so he got part of Spongebob's."

"Ugh, fantastic." Jade says sarcastically.

"Whatever." Logan mumbles, turning back around. "I'm taking a nap for the next thirty minutes. No one wake me up!"

* * *

**Review! :D**


	11. Breaking The News

"You really think we need to talk to Sikowitz about this?" Logan asks as they walk into Hollywood Arts.

"Sikowitz may not be completely right in the head, but he's the only one I trust to give us any advice." Tori tells him, her arm around his waist. Sikowitz is an adult so he'll surely know how they should go about telling their parents, Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and everyone else at Rocque Records. Yeah, he's crazy, but he's not a complete idiot. He has his smart moments and Tori feels like he's the only person that she and Logan can turn to. They have their friends, but they need an easy going adult to help them. Maybe he can even figure out how they should protect Tori and the baby from Mercedes, who is still partying it up in Maui. But she'll be back in a couple more days. They need to make sure that Tori and the baby will be safe.

"But Tori, he's-"

"Shhh!" Tori says as they walk up the stairs. She's feeling pretty nervous, but maybe Sikowitz can ease her worries a bit. For the most part, he's good at cheering people up. Anyway, Tori stays close to Logan as they walk down the hallway, remembering her time at Hollywood Arts. She loved it here and she kinda misses it. She misses going to improv class, eating lunch in the Asphalt Cafe, working on plays in the Black Box theatre...Oh, now she's gonna cry. She isn't even able to stop the tears. Why does it seem so hard for her to control her emotions? It's been like this since she found out about the baby and it's getting on her nerves!

"Baby, what's wrong?" Logan asks worriedly, turning to face her. Tori lets out a whiny cry and hugs his waist, burying her face in his chest. She cries as she hugs him, feeling so embarrassed. Students give her weird looks as they walk to their classes, but she completely ignores them. She feels so emotional and she needs to let it out. She misses Hollywood Arts, but it's not normal for her to get so emotional about it. She has started having a lot of pregnancy symptoms and wacky emotions happens to be one of them. She's not enjoying it, but the nausea is the worst.

"Nothing!" She whimpers, pulling away. Logan looks worried as he strokes her cheek, but she grabs his hand and pulls it away from her face, leading him toward Sikowitz's classroom. She wipes the rest of the tears away and takes a deep breath before walking into the classroom. Luckily, Sikowitz is the only other person in the room.

"Logan, why does Tori look sad?" Sikowitz asks.

"I'm pregnant." Tori blurts out.

"Whoa! Really? How far along are you?" Sikowitz asks him.

"Almost seven weeks." Tori tells him. "And we-"

Before she can say anything, Sikowitz lets out an excited giggle and runs up to her, putting his hand on her stomach. She looks at Logan weirdly, but he just shrugs in response.

"Look, we need your help." Logan tells him. "We've told our friends, but we haven't told Tori's parents, my mom, Mama Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, or anyone else from Rocque Records. We can handle Shelby and Katie, though. It's just the adults that we're worried about. Tori's parents aren't too crazy about teen parents, Gustavo and Kelly are gonna be worried about how the public will react, and we're not so sure about Mama Knight and my mom. We really need your advice about how to tell them."

"Have you thought about getting Robbie and Cat to sing a song for them?" Sikowitz asks, removing his hand from Tori's stomach.

"What?" Logan questions.

"You know, they use to give people bad news through song, which made those people not be mad about it." Sikowitz explains. "I'm sure you could get all of the adults together and have Robbie and Cat tell them."

"They were pretty good at that." Tori agrees.

"A song? You want Robbie and Cat to give them the news through song?"

"It worked for everyone except Trina." Sikowitz reminds him. Tori thinks for a moment, then she remembers what the man is talking about. Yeah, she remembers the bad news songs that Robbie and Cat use to sing earlier this year. They showed up at 2J one day and decided to let James know that Cat's brother threw up in the back seat of his car. James had let them use his car to take Cat's brother to the zoo. That was a big mistake that they all know James will never make again. They've all decided that they will not be going anywhere with Cat's brother...or James's cousin. Both of them nearly destroyed Logan and Tori's reception. They got on the stage and started singing a Britney Spears song! It's a good thing that Freight Train was there so the boys couldn't cause any serious damage.

"I guess we could do that." Tori says. She is just wondering how a song is gonna help them. They could just come out and say it, but when you're a former student from Hollywood Arts, no one is completely normal. Instead of breaking bad news the normal way, Robbie and Cat like to give it through song. She even told Logan how she almost quit on her first day because she didn't feel like she belonged here. Well, Logan thinks that she did belong here. He said she's super talented and she deserved to be at Hollywood Arts. Logan wasn't so sure about himself, but he thinks that Tori was definitely meant to be here.

"I guess we'll get Robbie and Cat, then get all the adults together at Tori's house." Logan says, waving at Sikowitz before leading Tori out of the room. He holds onto her hand, watching her carefully. She sighs as she looks at him, giggling as he leans in for a kiss. She accepts the loving gesture, then they walk down the stairs and toward the exit. She texts both Robbie and Cat, telling them to come to her house. She'll contact Mama Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and Mrs. Mitchell! She doesn't like to say that they're breaking "bad news" to anyone because a baby is not a bad thing. They're just giving the adults some shocking news that may or may not peeve them off.

"Oh boy, paparazzi coming this way." Logan mutters as they walk faster to their car. They open the doors and quickly get in, closing the doors again. Logan starts the car and backs out of the parking space, driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

"What is this all about?" Gustavo snaps, looking at Logan, Tori, Cat, and Robbie.

"Robbie, Cat, you tell them!" Logan says anxiously as he and Tori walk up the stairs.

"Um, what are we suppose to say?" Robbie says awkwardly.

"Just do it!" Logan says loudly. He listens as Robbie starts strumming his guitar, while he and Cat sing about the fact that Logan and Tori are gonna be parents. When Logan and Tori peek into the living room, they can see that the adults are in shock. Oh, Logan dreads going back out there. In fact, he's gonna go hide in the closet! You know, where "Officer Vega" and Gustavo can't kill him. He doesn't want to be there when they start freaking out about the newly wed young adults expecting a child together. Or maybe they'll freak out, then calm down!

So he jumps up and runs to Tori's room, rushing into the closet and closing the door. He heard Tori's frustrated groan as he ran, but he's too terrified by the thought of Tori's dad and their music producer trying to wring his neck. Oh, he just heard Gustavo scream. Well, that's over. Now they know the secret, Logan and Tori are screwed, and Griffin may end up cancelling the tour. He hopes that the tour doesn't get cancelled. All they have to do is make the VicTORious performances pregnancy friendly! Still good, but pregnancy friendly so Tori doesn't hurt herself or the baby.

"LOGAN! TORI! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Gustavo yells.

"Go easy on them!" Logan hears Mama Knight plead. He squeaks as he walks out of the closet, looking at Tori with fear as he leaves the bedroom. Tori reaches for his hand and they slowly walk down the stairs. Wow, Gustavo looks mad. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell look kinda bewildered, Kelly and Mama Knight look sympathetic, and Griffin looks serious. Oh, their careers are over.

"Look, please don't cancel the tour!" Tori pleads with Griffin. "I can still do it!"

"I'm not gonna cancel the tour." Griffin says calmly. "And I'm not gonna fire Big Time Rush and VicTORious. We're gonna have some controversy to deal with, but we'll figure something out. You can do some interviews on TV and with a few magazines."

"How could you let this happen?" Gustavo rants. "People are gonna be all over you! You know that? VicTORious and Big Time Rush are now gonna be known as the bands with the teenage parents! How could you be so irresponsible? Your reputations as role models are over! From now on, Tori's gonna be known as a slut and Logan's reputation won't be much better!"

"Cat, Robbie, did you know about this?" Kelly asks the other two teens.

"Well, we-" Robbie stammers.

"Cat, you and Robbie knew about this, didn't you?" Kelly says slowly.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed-" Cat whispers before suddenly fainting.

"Look, we couldn't tell you because it's not our business!" Robbie says, defending himself and Cat.

"We're going on tour in another week!" Gustavo rants. "I don't have time to make new dances appropriate for a pregnant girl! My gosh, what are we gonna do? I _know _we can't cancel the tour, but we have to figure out how we're gonna change up the dances! I'm freaking out over here! Honestly, I am just...Logan, Tori, you two were known as the goodie two shoes of Big Time Rush and VicTORious! I don't understand how this happened to you! If anything, I thought it would be Kendall and Ryleigh in this situation! This isn't something I would expect from these two!"

"Gustavo, let's not be so hard on them." Joanna says, hugging her son and her daughter in law. "They messed up, but we can't change it."

"Look, your mother and I need some time to think about this." Victor says, reaching for his wife's hand. He and Charlotte look at Tori with saddened and disappointed expressions before walking upstairs to their room.

"They'll come around." Mama Knight says, giving Logan and Tori a hug.

"And Griffin, we really appreciate that you're willing to give us a chance, despite our situation." Tori says, hiding the sadness in her voice. "We were terrified that you were gonna fire us."

"I have two reasons I can't do that." Griffin tells them. "One, your fans would be very disappointed. Two, you kids are too talented to let go."

"Thanks." Logan says, kissing Tori's head. "Thanks for the support."

* * *

"Do you think my parents will ever come around?" Tori asks Logan. After leaving her parents house, they decided to go to a nearby diner. They needed to do something to get their minds off the situation. Tori is super happy that they're not gonna get fired, but she's very concerned about her parents. As far as she knows, they're the only ones that haven't given Logan and Tori their support. Even though Gustavo mostly freaked out, he appeared rather understanding once he calmed down. Tori hopes that her parents won't stay upset for too long.

"Hey, you're their little girl." Logan says, reaching across the table to hold her hands. "They love you! They're just in shock right now, but I'm sure that they'll get come around soon. We just need to give them some time to cool down. Let's just look at the bright side right now. Our careers are safe, but most importantly, we have each other and our baby. Our perfect, sweet, beautiful little baby. Let's just focus on the baby, not our problems."

"It's just hard." Tori sighs. "I just can't stop thinking that my parents hate me."

Can anyone really blame her for being concerned? No one wants their parents to hate them. Tori knows that she doesn't. Until they finally decide to accept that their daughter is gonna be a mother, she's gonna spend her time worrying that their relationship is ruined. She's starting to feel more excited and she hopes that they'll start to warm up to the idea too. She thinks that they'll be wonderful grandparents, if they want to be. She hopes that their baby can have all of his or her grandparents.

"Hey, they do not hate you." Logan says sternly, touching her cheek. "You're their daughter and I _know _that they don't hate you."

"You sure?" Tori asks him.

"Yeah," Logan says, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "I'm sure."

* * *

**I'll probably be posting another chapter of Unbroken later today:)**

**Review! :D**


	12. On The Road Again

"Well, my parents still aren't talking to me." Tori sighs as she closes her suitcase. The tour bus will pick the up tomorrow morning and they will be kicking off the tour in Seattle. She's excited, but she wishes that her parents would agree to talk about her pregnancy. She has tried calling them, but they won't answer. She even went to their house, but all the lights were turned off and the door was locked. She saw their cars in the garage, though. It hurts that they're avoiding her just because she's pregnant. Yeah, she and Logan made a mistake, but they're turning it into something positive. The baby is going to be a beautiful addition to their family and Tori is excited to become a mother.

"They'll come around eventually." Logan says as he hugs her waist from behind. He kisses her cheek and touches her stomach. She turns her head so she can see his face, noticing that his eyes are on her still flat stomach. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. She really hopes that he's right about her parents. They looked so disappointed when they were told that she was pregnant and that hurts. She wants them to love their grandchild just like she and Logan do. Even Logan's mom is excited about the baby and it would nice if they also had the support of her parents. Now she's going on tour for three months and won't be able to talk to them in person until their show in Los Angeles, which won't be happening until the end of September.

"I'm hungry." She says, leaving the room. "Princess, do you want some food?"

Princess barks as she stands up, getting out of her doggy bed. She sleeps in Logan and Tori's room. Anway, she follows Tori out of the room and down the stairs, barking excitedly. Once Tori reaches the bottom of the stairs, she bends over and picks Princess up, rubbing the dog's head as she walks toward the kitchen. She grabs a bag of dog food and kneels in front of Princess's bowl, filling the bowl with the good. She also pours some water into her adorable puppy's water bowl. That seems to satisfy Princess. While she eats, Tori starts digging through the refrigerator. Ugh, she's so hungry, but nothing looks...Wait a minute, she's kinda craving chips and dip. Yeah, that'll work. She grabs a container of potato dip, closing the fridge and grabbing a bag of chips from the counter. She is so hungry that it's not even funny. She has never felt so hungry.

"You're really gonna eat all that?" Logan asks her. She gives him a dirty look and he laughs nervously, avoiding her gaze as he walks to the refrigerator. She hates being so cranky, but she's in no mood to hear anyone make comments about her new eating habits. She's pregnant and cannot help what her body wants. Right now, she's starving and she is gonna eat as much as she wants. She feels bad for women like Jessica Simpson because everyone was criticizing her for gaining so much weight during her pregnancy. They don't know what it's like be pregnant. Those women are eating for two and if Tori gains a bunch of weight and people criticize her for it, she's gonna tell them where they can shove their criticism.

"Hey, the chips are gone!" Tori says, sounding nervous as she looks inside the bag. "Logie, can you get me some more?"

"Babe, it's almost eleven thirty." Logan tells her. "I'm not going grocery shopping this late."

"Aww, but I-" Tori stops as she looks at the container of dip on the counter. She suddenly grabs a spoon from one of the drawers and picks the container up, scooping dip out of it. She knows that it sounds weird to eat dip all by itself, but she's so hungry that she doesn't even care. She just needs to satisfy her cravings and if this will do it, then she's okay with that.

Knock! Knock!

"What?" She groans loudly. Logan kisses her forehead and walks to the front door. She follows him, still eating the dip. She watches as Logan peeks through the peep hole, cringing at her reflection in the hallway mirror. Gosh, she looks terrible. She isn't even really showing, but she has definitely put on a few pounds. Even worse, she's only gonna get bigger. Pretty soon, her stomach is gonna be so huge that she won't even be able to see her own feet. She can imagine what people are gonna say about her.

"Andre? What are you doing here?" Logan asks.

"I just wanted to-Okay, my grandmother was driving me insane, I couldn't sleep, so I asked my cousin to stay with her." Andre explains. "Hey, I gotta get some sleep before the tour starts tomorrow. Anyway, I was thinking-Um, what is Tori eating?"

"Potato dip." Logan tells him. "We ran out of chips and she decided to eat the dip by itself."

"Yeah, that's not weird at all." Andre says. But Tori knows what he really means. She knows that he finds it weird. Well, guess what! She doesn't give a chiz. She _likes _eating potato dip, chips or no chips.

"Well, now that's gone." She sighs before returning to the kitchen, throwing the empty container away. When she walks into the living room, she finds Logan and Andre sitting on the couch. She walks over to them and sits on Logan's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He kisses her forehead and she closes her eyes, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Hey, you can sleep in the guest bedroom." Logan tells Andre, standing up with Tori in his arms.

"Thanks, man!" Andre says, patting his shoulder.

Logan gently kisses Tori's cheek and starts walking toward the stairs, carefully carrying his wife to their room. He lowers her onto the bed and pulls the covers over her tired body, then he walks to the other side of the bed. He lays next to her under the covers, draping his arm over her. He keeps his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. He feels just as bad about her parents as she does, but he wants to stay optimistic. They can't stay mad at her forever. Eventually, they'll decide to accept their daughter's pregnancy. He just knows it.

He starts humming Invisible, a Big Time Rush song, in her ear. She sighs in her sleep and he keeps singing, keeping his eyes on her. She rolls onto her other side so she's facing him, snuggling into his chest. He wraps his arm around her and holds her close, still singing. He loves this girl. He really does. When he first met her, he never imagined that they would be where they are right now. They're married and Tori's expecting their first child. Last year, he never thought that they would become so serious about each other.

Anyway, they really need to get some sleep. The drive from Los Angeles to Seattle is more than seventeen hours and Gustavo is making them get up ridiculously early. The tour will kick off the day after tomorrow, but they need plenty of time to actually get there. Maybe Logan can even surprise Tori will a visit to the iCarly studio. He sent a video message to Carly and she'll hopefully reply to him soon. He gave her his phone number so she could call him. He explained that they would be coming to Seattle for a few days and he would love to surprise his wife with a visit to the iCarly studio.

Riiiing!

He grabs his phone off the bedside table, looking at the caller ID. It says that Carly Shay is calling.

"Hello?" He whispers as he quietly gets out of bed. He doesn't want Tori to know because it's suppose to be a surprise. She loves iCarly and she'll so excited when they get to the studio.

"Logan? Hey, it's Carly! I got your video message!"

"Great! So...what do you think?"

"I would love for you and Tori to visit the studio! Also, I wanted to ask you if Sam, Freddy, and I could do iCarly backstage at the concert." Carly tells him. "We're huge fans of VicTORious and Big Time Rush, so we were thinking that it would be really cool if our viewers got to see what happens backstage."

"I'll ask Gustavo tomorrow and I'll call you back." Logan tells her. "And Tori told me that you and her actually met before.

"Yeah, we were both dating this guy named Stephen, but neither one of us knew until I saw a picture of him and Tori together on The Slap. So my friends, my brother, and myself went to LA, disguised ourselves and went to Kenan Thompson's party, I found Stephen cheating on me, and I told Tori the truth about the guy. Then we filmed a surprise iCarly and dumped him live on the web."

"Wow, that's a very...interesting story." Logan says awkwardly. He hates talking about Tori's ex boyfriends and he can't believe that anyone would hurt Tori like that. However, he's glad that she ended up with him. She deserves better than some guy that cheats on her. She deserves someone that loves her and treats her right. And Carly seems like a nice girl too. Stephen was a jerk for messing with them like that.

"Listen, I've gotta go, but remember to call me back." Carly tells him. "You and Tori can stop by the studio some time on Wednesday, then we'll hopefully get to do iCarly backstage."

"I'll see what I can do." Logan tells her. "Bye."

"Bye!" Carly says before hanging up. Logan returns to the bedroom and places his phone on the bedside table, relieved to find that Tori is still asleep. He lays next to her and kisses her cheek before letting his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Are you dogs and dogettes ready?" Gustavo yells as he walks onto the VicTORious/Big Time Rush tour bus.

"Yep." They all say in unison.

"Hey, iCarly can do their webshow backstage, right?" Logan whispers to him.

"I already told you that they could." Gustavo responds before giving the teens a warning look. "Behave yourselves!"

Then he leaves the bus and the doors close. Cheers of excitement are heard, including Freight Train's. He's gonna be driving their bus. Anyway, Cat is anxious for the bus to start moving. She's beyond excited for the tour to start. It's the first headlining tour for VicTORious. How awesome is that? They're gonna perform songs from their first and second albums, as well as some covers. One of those covers is "Love Me Love Me," a Big Time Rush song. BTR's set is only twenty minutes long and since ther set is so short, they agreed to let VicTORious borrow one of their songs. It's gonna be one of the coolest performances of the night, but the whole concert will be great.

"Hey, what about Mercedes? Wasn't she coming with us?" Tori asks, eating from a huge bag of Bibble.

"The little monster demanded that she have her own private bus." Kendall mutters. Okay, her own private bus? Cat finds that kind of ridiculous. None of them have any problem sharing a bus with other people, but she had to be a little diva about it. Cat is a nice person that rarely hates anything, but she hates those bratty Hollywood stars that need to have everything their way. Then again, it's not like Big Time Rush and VicTORious like Mercedes anyway, so it's probably for the best. With her dislike for Tori, her obsession with Logan, and Tori's pregnancy, it's probably best to keep her as far away from them as possible.

"Good!" Ryleigh snaps. "It's not like I wanna wake up to that skank everyday."

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you?" Kendall says, wrapping his arms around her. Ryleigh just rolls her eyes in response. Cat looks out the window just as the bus starts moving and she squeals happily, clapping her hands. This is gonna be so fun! She loves going on tour. And they hopefully won't have to use their powers for crimefighting purposes. Cat is hoping for a totally drama free tour.

"Hey, where's the restroom?" Tori says, sitting the Bibble bag on the counter.

"Right their." Beck says, pointing to the door behind him. Tori suddenly runs over to the door, yanks it open, and closes it again. Cat cringes at she listens to her best friend throw up. Something tells her that they're gonna be seeing a lot more of that. Hopefully, she won't throw up during any of the concerts, though. They still haven't revealed her pregnancy to the public. Throwing up on stage would cause a problem. They could say that she was sick, but if she did it over and over again, the public would become suspicious.

"I'll make sure she's okay." Logan sighs, opening the door and walking into the restroom.

Cat sighs looks at the bag of Bibble, then she looks at James. They suddenly grab it and rush to the back of the bus.

"Is she okay?" Carlos asks Logan.

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness!"

The rest of the group cringes, feeling just like Cat. They better hope that Tori's "condition" doesn't cause any problems.

* * *

**There's gonna be a couple chapters that will take place in Seattle, so I'm gonna have iCarly make a guest appearance:)**

**And I'm going to Seaworld today! :D**

**Review! :D**


	13. Threats and Surprises

Tori stays close to Logan as they enter the hotel, ready to get some sleep. It's very late at night, but no one cares. Most of them took naps on the tour bus, but they're all eager to lay on a comfy bed. Tori is especially excited about it. In her condition, she's not too crazy about laying on a tiny bunk. She needs comfort and she's ready to get it. Most hotels have pretty comfortable beds. Well, except for the beds at that one hotel in Yerba. She never got any sleep there and, to make matters worse, she ended up in a Yerbanian prison for accidentally hitting the chancellor's last good eye with her shoe. She insisted that it was just a shoe malfunction, but she didn't care. They just wanted to put her in prison.

"Hey, Tori, can I talk to you?" Mercedes asks cheerfully, linking her arm through Tori's. It makes her really uncomfortable to be near Mercedes.

She's glad that she's getting a private room with Logan, rather than sharing a room with anyone else. She loves her friends, but she wants to be alone with her husband. As for Mercedes, she refuses to ever share a room with that girl. She's married, so she doesn't have to share a room with anyone else. Jade scares her, Ryleigh is a...loud sleeper, and she doesn't trust Mercedes. Who knows what the girl might do while she's sleeping?

"If you hurt her, I'll..." Logan warns.

"I'm not gonna hurt her!" Mercedes giggles before leading Tori out of the lobby. They walk into a single person restroom and she makes sure the door is closed before turning to face Tori. However, her expression is no longer friendly. It's threatening and just...hateful. Tori unknowingly backs up against the wall, wondering what's about to happen. She already knows that Mercedes hates her and probably wants to hurt her. She just fears for her baby's safety. That's all she's thinking about! The baby is her priority and she'll do anything to protect her. If Mercedes wants to hurt her, that's fine! But she better not try to harm Tori's baby.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but-" She starts to say.

"Shut up!" Mercedes snaps. "I just want you to know that Logan is gonna be all mine. He's yours for right now, but he's _gonna _be mine. And don't even think about trying to do anything to me because last time I checked, you're pregnant. What can a pregnant girl do to me? Unless you wanna risk the life of that...that...that kid growing in your stomach. Anyway, you're gonna be a single mom, Tori. Logan doesn't need a child tying him down. It's not like he's gonna have time for you and the baby anyway, since he'll still have a career. Once you have that baby, your career will be over. In fact, the minute the public finds out, your career is screwed. And you know what? I'm glad. I'm just dying to see your career go up in flames."

Tori's eyes fill with tears as she listens to Mercedes and it has nothing to do with the pregnancy hormones. Why does Mercedes have to be so mean? In that single rant, she admitted that she wants to steal Logan from Tori, told Tori that she's gonna be a single mom, and said that she wants to see Tori fail. What else does she wanna say? This girl actually makes Tori fear for her life. That's definitely not good at all.

"Why are you so desperate?" She finally asks. "Why can't you find someone else? I don't understand why you want to take away something that I care about. You don't care about Logan! He's just another hot guy that you're dying to hook up with. That's all he is to you, Mercedes! Just another hookup! Why take him away from someone that sees him as so much more than that? He doesn't deserve to be with someone that'll use him and treat him like dirt! I love him and you don't."

The girl's eyes fill with anger as she gets in Tori's face.

"You better watch your back." She growls before leaving the restroom, angrily slamming the door. Tori is in shock, slowly approaching the mirror. She looks down at her stomach, ready to cry. What if Mercedes tries to hurt her baby? Her sweet, precious little baby? Mercedes is gonna end up destroying what she loves the most, her family. If she did manage to steal Logan away, Tori and their child wouln't have a good life. Tori needs to protect her husband and child from that blonde haired monster.

She splashes water on her face and regains her composure, leaving the restroom. When she returns to the lobby, Logan gives her a concerned look. She walks over to the couch and sits next to him, forcing herself to look happy.

"What did she say to you?" Logan asks her.

"Nothing." She lies. She hates doing that, but Logan would be so mad if she told him. He needs to be happy for their show tomorrow, so she doesn't wanna say anything that would upset him. She really does hate lying to him, though. A married couple should try to be honest, but sometimes they have to lie. She just wants to make this good, fun, and positive experience for them. Tours are suppose to be fun, you know? She doesn't wanna ruin it by giving Logan something to worry about. That wouldn't be right.

"You're not lying, are you?" He asks sternly.

"No." Tori laughs, giving him a kiss. "Let's just go and get some rest."

She reaches into his jeans pocket and "steals" the room key, standing up. She reaches for his hand and pulls him off the couch, leading him toward the elevators. She wishes that she could figure out what makes Mercedes so crazy and mean. Does she really hate Tori just because of Logan and the baby? What Tori told her is true, though. She doesn't care about Logan as much as she's trying to portray. To her, he's just another guy for her to mess around with. Logan deserves someone that actually cares about him. Tori does care about him.

"As soon as we get to the room, we're going to bed." Logan tells her, kissing her head.

"I know." Tori says, burying her face in his chest. With Mercedes already threatening her, she's starting to look forward to the end of this whole tour. She wants to have a great time for the next three months, but it's hard when a crazy girl is threatening to steal her husband away. She doesn't wanna be a single mom. She wants her and Logan to raise their child together.

"I still think something is bothering you." Logan says as they walk to their room.

"Nothing is bothering me." She insists. "It's just hormones."

"I guess you're right." Logan says. "I just don't like seeing you upset."

"And I'm not." Tori tells him as they enter the room. Since she wore white pajama pants and a pink tank top on the bus, she doesn't need to get changed into anything else. She just quickly brushes her teeth, then she walks to the bed. She lays down and pulls the covers over her tired body, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Logan, where are we going?" Tori asks as they step out of the limo. Bushwell Plaza? Why is he taking her to an apartment complex? Gosh, she is so confused right now. He keeps saying something about a surprise, but he won't give her any hints about what it is.

"I'm not telling!" Logan says as they enter the building. Tori gasps at what she sees. Oh my gosh, Lewbert? Lewbert, the doorman from iCarly? She loves Messin With Lewbert on iCarly! Carly, Sam, and Freddy did a new one for last week's webisode and it was hilarious. Tori was just sitting on the couch, cracking up, and she even got Logan to watch it with her. He was trying to act all serious, but she could tell that he wanted to laugh. She managed to get a little chuckle out of the boy, but he definitely wasn't laughing as hard as her. Logan was afraid that she was gonna fall off the couch. She didn't!

"I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR!" Lewbert shouts at them, proceeding to make some incoherent noises. Tori resists laughing as Logan leads her toward the elevator, keeping his arm around her waist. He presses one of the buttons, looking rather excited. Her surprise must be pretty good if he's this thrilled about it. She can't wait to find out what it is.

"Okay, we've gotta find 8C." Logan says as they leave the elevator.

"Logan, we're going to someone's apartment?" Tori whispers harshly.

"Yep." Logan smiles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

He keeps looking until he finally finds 8C. He's about to ring the doorbell when they hear a loud explosion from inside the apartment. Tori squeaks and steps back, fearing what possibly happened. Logan sighs and rings the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. For a brief moment, Tori touches her stomach, then the door opens. She's surprised to see Spencer Shay standing there.

"Hey, you're the dude from Big Time Rush!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm Logan Mitchell and this is my wife, Tori." Logan says. "I'm actually here to see Carly. I wanted to surprise Tori with a visit to the iCarly studio, then iCarly is gonna be doing their webshow backstage.

"Oh yeah, they told me about that-" Spencer says, stopping to sniff the air. "Is something burning?"

"Your dinner." Tori points out. Spencer turns around and screams when he sees the microwave on fire, yelling as he grabs the fire extinguisher. Logan and Tori give each other weird looks before walking toward the stairs. When they reach the top of the stairs, they hear arguing coming from one of the rooms. Freddy and Sam? Tori wouldn't be surprised. They've started going at it on iCarly sometimes.

"Logan, why are we at the Shay's apartment?" She asks him.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out." Logan says, pushing the door open. Tori looks around in surprise when she sees the actual iCarly studio. She should have realized what Logan was planning as soon as Spencer answered the door. She's probably experiencing pregnancy brain, meaning that her memory isn't quite normal. Pregnancy brian usually happens during the first and third trimesters. Hey, she's been doing a lot of research. Pregnancy brain obviously caused her to forget that the iCarly studio is in Spencer and Carly's apartment.

Sam has Freddy face first on the ground, sitting on his back, and she is twisting one arm behind him. He's flailing his legs, while Gibby tries to break it up. But Sam just flails her free arm at him. Carly is watching with one hand over her face.

"Hey!" Logan suddenly says, getting their attention. When Sam sees Logan, she gets off Freddy and starts fixing her hair, although she doesn't do a very good job at it.

"Logan and Tori are here to see the studio!" Carly warns them. "So try to behave."

"Please marry me." Freddy and Gibby say in unison, looking straight at Tori.

"Want a Fat Cake?" Sam asks Logan, placing one in his hand. She better not be trying to flirt with him. She's hilarious, she's a lot of fun, but she better not be hitting on Tori's husband. She may a Rusher or she may just enjoy hot guys like Logan, but he's married to Tori. Ever since her conversation with Mercedes, she's super paranoid. She doesn't know how she's gonna get through the meet and greet. The guys will mostly hang out in their dressing rooms while VicTORious talks to the fans, but they may come out of their rooms to say hi. She's gonna hate when Logan comes out of his room and girls start telling him how hot he is. She knows that it's gonna happen.

"Um, thank you." Logan says slowly, nibbling on the sweet snack.

"So this is where all the magic happens!" Carly says proudly.

"Is it just me or has Tori gotten way hotter?" Freddy asks, looking at Tori.

"I think she's gained some weight." Gibby whispers to him. "Not that I mind."

"Gibby!" Carly says quickly, while slapping Freddy's shoulder.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Tori tells the boys, crossing her arms. Gibby and Freddy awkwardly look around the room, probably embarrassed that Tori actually heard their conversation.

"Excuse them." Carly says. "Now I guess we'll show you two around, then we have to start getting ready for the show tonight. We're trying to find the perfect outfits because, you know, we wanna look cool. I mean, doing iCarly backstage at a VicTORious concert with Big Time Rush as their opening act? We've gotta look our best! Anyway, let's get started."

* * *

"Hey, I already told our bodyguard that you're coming tonight, so don't worry about not being let in." Logan says as Carly walks them to the front door.

"Thanks." Carly says as she opens the door for them. "And I apologize for Freddy and Gibby's boyishness."

"Yeah, I wasn't too crazy about them hitting on my wife." Logan says, keeping his arm around Tori.

"I hope the stuffed animals make up for it." Carly tells him. Tori is holding a stuffed elephant in her arms and Logan is holding a black stuffed kitten. As souveniers, Carly let them pick out a stuffed animal from the studio. Tori thought that the blue elephant was too adorable. Logan can be expecting a lot of hugs and kisses when they get to the venue because this has been an amazing day so far. Even better, no one mentioned the situation with Stephen.

"The studio is awesome." Tori tells her.

"Thanks!" Carly says. "We're thinking about redecorating, though. Maybe repaint the walls or something."

"Cool." Tori smiles. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

With that, Tori and Logan turn around and walk toward the elevator.

"Thank you, baby." Tori says, giving him a kiss. "You are the best, you know that?"

"I knew that a long time ago."

"Hey, don't let it go to your head." Tori teases. "But I did have a great time."

* * *

**I hope the iCarly cast was in character! I_ think_ they were, though:) Spencer started a fire, Sam and Freddy were fighting, Carly was her sweet and friendly self, and Gibby was just...being Gibby!**

**You'll be seeing them in the next chapter:)**

**Review! :D**


	14. The First Stop

"ARGH! THIS STUPID TOP WON'T FIT!"

Tori's angry yelling can be heard all around the backstage area. James is standing right next to the door, already dressed, and the yelling has nearly burst his eardrums. He feels so bad for Kelly and their other stylist, Stella. They're the ones having to be in the same room as her, trying to calm her down. James hates to diss his best friend's wife, but Pregnant Tori is a total diva. She's bossy, cranky, and emotional, except on the occasions when she's actually in a good mood. She even told greeted everyone when she and Logan returned from the iCarly studio, but it all went downhill as soon as she started getting dressed. James thought that Stella and the designers for the tour managed to fix Tori's costumes so that they were adjustable. She's gonna be, like, five months along once the tour ends. That means that her stomach is gonna be pretty...large. So Stella supposedly made the outfits adjustabled so that they would fit Tori no matter how big she gets.

"Sweetie, let me just show you how this works." He hears Stella say calmly. "I managed to fix the costumes. I stretched them out a little bit and sewed them back up, but I added little strings and as you get bigger, we'll untie the strings, adjust the costumes so they fit you, and retie the strings. Understand?"

"Oh..." Tori says, sounding a little calmer now. It's about time! James was getting sick of hearing her complain. She hopefully understands how her adjustable costumes work now and she can calm her pregnant butt down. James doesn't usually get annoyed very easy, but this chick has been driving him up the wall. She's all "Oh, my top won't fit!" or "Boo hoo, I'm so hungry! I need food!" She has been driving James crazy, okay? He doesn't know how Logan is handling it. Whenever she starts crying, Logan manages to stay totally calm. How?

Whatever! You know what? He's just gonna go see how iCarly is doing. Yeah, iCarly is doing their webshow right here, backstage. James loves iCarly and he's thrilled that they're doing the show here. He's gonna see if he can get some onscreen time. Ryleigh's with them right now. Funny thing? As soon as Freddy saw Ryleigh in person, he was all "Are you dating anyone?" and her expression was hilarious. She had this look on her face and she was all "Um, yeah, I do." Then Freddy was like "Darn it!" It was very funny.

"Ryleigh, wanna see who we picked for Who's That Weirdo in My Neighborhood?" Carly asks.

"You know it!" Ryleigh says as Sam holds up a picture. She and the iCarly cast burst out laughing.

"What?" James says eagerly, running over to them.

"Oh, this week's weirdo is an elderly man who wears a meatball hat and meatball shirt." Sam tells him, looking at the camera. "This guy apparently loves meatballs! Speaking of meat, where do you guys keep yours? Mama is craving some meat."

"Will beef jerky work?" Ryleigh asks as she reaches into her gym bag, pulling out a bag of beef jerky.

"Yep!" Sam says, grabbing the beef jerky.

"Yay." Ryleigh says, shoving her bag into some backstage assistant's arms. By the way, James thinks that her outfit is really cool. She's got a pair of leather pants, a red and gold lingerie style top, and a leather jacket. But he's dying to see what Cat looks like. Kelly told him that her outfit is too precious. It's hot, but mostly cute. She's got a reputation in Hollywood as the "cute" one of the group, so they try to make sure that her costumes are absolutely adorable. He knows that it's a red dress and denim jacket, but he hasn't actually seen her wear it.

He feels so bad for Tori, though. Due to her pregnancy, she has to wear adjustable costumes and her parents are giving her the silent treatment, but that's not the bad part. She's got a good reputation in Hollywood as the sweet and gorgeous lead singer, but once the whole world hears about her pregnancy, there's a chance that she's just gonna be the girl that was married and pregnant before her nineteenth birthday. In James's opinion, that's sad.

"DOGS, ONSTAGE! NOW!" Gustavo yells.

"Aww, but I haven't seen Cat yet!" James whines.

"You can see your girlfriend after your set!" Gustavo snaps, grabbing him and dragging him over to his bandmates.

* * *

"VicTORious is about to go on, but we're gonna do a quick interview with Andre Harris!" Carly tells the viewers. "Andre, what is it like being the only guy in a famous pop group?"

Wow, Andre has never thought about that. He doesn't mind it, though. They're all taken, but he definitely has some pretty bandmates. Besides, it's cool because he doesn't have to compete with any other male bandmates. He doesn't even have to worry about Big Time Rush because they're either married (Logan) or have a girlfriend (Kendall, James, and Carlos). That's cool, right? He better not say that on camera, though. He doesn't wanna give his fans the idea that he only cares about getting girls. He doesn't! Yeah, it would be great to have a girlfriend, but he's not desperate.

"It's cool." He tells them. "Tori, Cat, Jade, and Ryleigh are great and I have a lot of fun onstage with them."

Well, he's being honest about three of those people. Jade just scares him! Even when they're performing, he's afraid that she's gonna "accidentally" push him off the stage. She probably would do that! After all, she has deep psychological problems. She's nothing like Mercedes, but still! She's crazy, okay? One time, she offered to give Tori a ride to school, but she drove the poor girl off to some unknown location. Tori finally ripped her seatbelt off and jumped out of the car. She had to walk eleven miles to school and she missed first and second period.

"Who is Ryleigh dating?" Freddy blurts out.

"Kendall." Andre says weirdly.

"Mmm hmm." Freddy mutters.

**_(VicTORious and Gibby are singing "Empire State Of Mind" by Glee)_**

"What is Gibby doing?" Spencer asks, walking over to them with a plate of food.

"Apparently, he decided to get in on our pre show jam session." Andre says, noticing that Gibby has his arms around Ryleigh and Cat's shoulders. He's singing loudly and obnoxiously.

"Gibby! What are you doing?" Freddy calls out.

"It's not every day that I get a chance to sing with a bunch of hot girls." Gibby retorts before continuing to sing along.

"Okay then." Freddy says awkwardly.

"Hey, Andre and the dogettes!" Gustavo shouts. "The BTR set is almost over, so get your butts over here!"

"I gotta go." Andre says, waving to the camera before walking away.

* * *

"I am gonna suck at this thing." Tori says, adjusting the straps on her top. "I've got a bad feeling."

Logan resists groaning, even though he really wants to. He doesn't know why her self esteem seems to have gone down. She insists that she's gonna screw up when they all know she won't. She looks great and she's gonna put on a great show. They didn't even have to change the routines too much. Tori can do everything except the more challenging moves. Other than that, she's okay, so it's hard to understand why she's feeling so down on herself. Before she found out that she was pregnant, she had so much confidence in herself as a performer. Now she's seemingly determined to believe that she's gonna mess up the way. Logan knows that she won't, but she doesn't believe that.

"Stop talking like that." He says, kissing her nose before walking to his dressing room. He removes his black and white jacket, looking at his reflection. He lets out a shocked yelp when Mercedes appears behind him, dressed in a mini skirt and tank top. Gosh, what a skank. She better not be thinking about hitting on him. He'll seriously report her for harrassment if she doesn't leave him alone. If she takes it too far, he'll make sure she gets in serious trouble. He hopes that she'll leave because he wants to wish Tori good luck before she goes onstage.

"Hi, Logie." Mercedes says, approaching him. "You were great tonight."

"Mercedes, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not into you." Logan says sternly.

"You sure?" Mercedes says, sitting on the vanity counter. "I can give you so many reasons why you should. I mean, I know I messed up with the gun thing, but I have _a lot _of likeable qualities. If you spent more time with me, you would see what I mean. Sadly, you're too busy with your wife."

She is never gonna let that go, is she? Can't she just accept that he's taken? He doesn't like her in that way. He has a wonderful wife and they have a child on the way. He doesn't want Mercedes trying to ruin that. He knows that she wants to, but he's determined to protect Tori and their child. Mercedes isn't gonna get away with ruining their family. He doesn't care how jealous or desperate she is. He's married, so Mercedes needs to give it up. She is never gonna be with him and she needs to accept that.

"Will you please leave me alone?" He asks, walking past her.

"Mercedes, are you behaving?" Griffin asks her.

"Of course, daddy." Mercedes says, looking as innocent as possible.

"That's my girl."

Logan gags as he leaves the dressing room, sickened by her false innocence. He can't believe that Griffin really believes her act, especially when she's obviously lying. Logan can see right through her. Why can't Griffin do the same? One time, he even said that she lies a lot. Now she has been released from _jail _and he has managed to be completely fooled.

He tries to get his mind off her as he walks over to Tori. He wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Good luck, beautiful." He says, smiling at her.

"Thank you, baby." Tori sighs. "I'm still nervous, though."

"You'll be fine." Logan whispers, removing his arms from her waist. Then the colorful spotlights onstage start flashing, smoke covers the stage, and the band starts playing. Logan gives Tori's hand another squeeze before she and her bandmates go to the stage.

**Song**

**Empire State Of Mind-Glee (Originally by Alicia Keys and Jay Z)**

* * *

**Review! :D**


	15. A Successful Show

Logan has mostly been resting for the past three hours, except for occasionally leaving the dressing room to hear VicTORious perform. He's got his laptop in front of him right now, checking his Scuttlebutter. He's worried about Tori, though. She seemed really nervous about performing and performing for three hours while pregnant can't be easy. She gets tired and nauseous a lot, so he's been concerned that something might happen. But his worries are starting to go away. They're performing their last song and nothing has went wrong. He even heard Griffin say how great the concert is. If something was wrong, everyone would be freaking out. As far as Logan knows, they're all having a great time.

"Great show, you guys!" He hears Kelly say. He logs out of Scuttlebutter, closes the laptop, and rushes out of the dressing room. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Tori walk down the stairs, rushing over to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground. She holds onto him even as he puts her down, giving him a passionate kiss. He smiles into the kiss, while everyone else groans. Yeah, he knows that they show a lot of public displays of affection, but they have no problem with that. When they hug or kiss in public, they're letting everyone know that they're taken.

"Yeah, we get it." Kendall says, pulling them apart. "We've got an autograph signing to get to."

"We get it a little too much, so STOP ALREADY!" Rex snaps. Logan slowly pulls away from Tori, rolling his eyes. He's getting real tired of that puppet's remarks. He just wanted to show his wife some love. Ah, Rex doesn't know what he's talking about. Anyway, Logan doesn't care what anyone thinks. Not Rex, not Mercedes, not anyone. He's proud of his relationship with Tori and he loves showing it off. They're happy together and that's all that matters. Whoever is jealous of them or finds their relationship annoying...They don't matter.

He frowns when he sees Mercedes talking on the phone while watching them. He doesn't understand what her deal is. She's so confusing! She just can't seem to accept that he doesn't love her. He doesn't even like her! She has a terrible personality! She's insane! Why can't she realize that? She needs to get some serious help before she ends up doing something stupid. How much trouble does she wanna get herself into? She got lucky when she was released from jail early, but if she gets into anymore trouble, she'll go back to prison. She better not be planning anything.

He gives her a dirty look as he and Tori follow the rest of the group through a doorway, keeping his arn around his wife. There's no way that he's gonna let anyone hurt his family.

* * *

Tori can't even begin to describe how awkward she feels. She's wearing a jacket, but still! She feels fat and she can't help worrying that the fans notice her weight gain. She knows that her anxiety is noticeable, but she keeps a smile on her face and signs every autograph that she's given. She finds herself glancing at Cat, who doesn't have any problem interacting with the fans. It appears to come naturally for her. She's so sweet and friendly to them, especially the younger fans. Little kids love Cat Valentine. She will be an amazing mother someday. Tori hopes that she'll be good with her son or daughter.

A little girl, about seven years old, approaches the table. She's holding a copy of the first VicTORious album, looking incredibly shy. She's super cute. She has brown hair and the most adorable blue eyes.

"Hi." Tori says. "Want me to sign that?"

The little girl nods and hands the CD to her.

"What's your name?" Tori asks her.

"Maddie."

"That's a very cute name." Tori says as she removes the CD cover, finding a clear spot inside. She writes a short message to Maddie, then she writes her name.. She gives Maddie a friendly smile and hands the CD and cover back to her, watching as she moves onto Tori's bandmates. Tori notices that there's only one more person left, which means that she can go back to the tour bus and get some sleep soon. Their next stop is in Cheyenne, Wyoming. That means that she can get seventeen hours of rest. She had a great time tonight, but she's exhausted. She's ready to cuddle with Logan.

The last fan is a teenage boy, probably about fifteen. Tori gives him a friendly smile and asks for his name (It turns out to be Brian), proceeding to sign the CD cover. She keeps a friendly expression on her face, but she can't help feeling relieved that it's over. She needs to get as much rest as possible. When she's not resting, she can look at baby stuff. She wants to start getting ideas for the nursery. Of course, they can't really do too much until they find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. She's about eight weeks along right now and the doctor told her that they won't be able to tell until she's around nineteen or twenty weeks along. Some parents to be want the baby to be a surprise, but Tori and Logan have decided that they're gonna go ahead and find out. Tori looks forward to being able to call her baby by name.

Once Brian is gone, Gustavo starts talking.

"Okay, get your stuff and follow Freight Train to the bus!" He tells them. Tori immediately gets up and walks into her dressing room, letting out an "awww" when she sees Logan fast asleep on the couch, cuddling Tori's favorite teddy bear. How cute. Logan sleeping? Totally precious. But she's gotta wake him up, considering that they're suppose to be leaving. So she kneels by the couch and strokes his cheek, giving him a kiss. He mumbles in his sleep, then his eyes slowly open.

"We're leaving, sleepyhead." She says, playing with his hair. Logan mumbles a complaint and sits up, surprised when Tori wraps her arms around his neck. "Seriously, we gotta go."

So they get all their stuff, say goodbye to the iCarly cast, and start following Freight Train toward the exit. They left most of their stuff on the bus, but they brought a few things to entertain themselves with. Of course, Logan brought a book and his laptop. She can't call him a nerd to his face, though. He pretends that his feelings are hurt and, even though she knows he's faking it, she feels bad. He gets that puppy dog look and she just can't resist it.

"Good night, everyone!" She says as she lays on her bunk.

"It's ten thirty." Jade tells her.

"Come on, it's late." Beck says, obviously trying to show the mother to be some understanding.

"Yeah, it's late, you guys just finished a three hour concert, and we all need some rest." Robbie agrees. Thank you, Robbie and Beck.

"Wazz off, Jade." Tori mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Mom, Tori's parents haven't even called." Logan says into the phone. Tori has been asleep for the past thirty minutes and Logan thought that he would call his mom to say hi. Then he started thinking about Tori's parents and he decided to tell his mom about his concerns. What if Tori's relationship with her parents is ruined? It's shouldn't be, though. Yeah, she's young, but she's married. So it's not like this child is gonna be born to unmarried teen parents. Why are Victor and Charlotte being so stubborn? Tori is their daughter and they shouldn't shut her out of their lives.

"Honey, they'll come around." Joanna assures him. "They're just in shock right now. Try to understand that this is their youngest daughter we're talking about. One minute, she was their little girl. Now she's gonna have a baby. That can't be easy for them to deal with. But I'm telling you that they'll get over it. Just be patient, okay? Try not to worry about it."

"Okay." Logan says softly.

"I love you, baby." Joanna says before hanging up.

"I love you too." Logan sighs. Someone knocks on the bathroom door and he stuffs his phone into his pocket, pushing the door open.

"Before you get mad, I was not eavesdropping!" Trina tells him. "But I happened to hear you talking about mine and Tori's parents. Listen, I'm gonna call them when we make our next rest stop and I am gonna have a serious talk with them. I think that they're both acting ridiculous. Tori's pregnant! She didn't commit a freaking crime! Quite franky, they're both starting to peeve me off. I was talking to Mom on the phone earlier and when I mentioned Tori, she hung up! Yeah, _she _hung up on _me._"

"Trina, you're rambling." Logan mutters.

"Well, I'm just saying! I am gonna fix this!" Trina says defensively. "Now move! I need to get ready for my beauty sleep!"

Logan rolls his eyes as he walks past her. His sister in law is definitely crazy.

"Hey, Logan!" Cat whispers from her bunk.

"What, Cat?"

"Did you know that Chicken Pot Pie isn't actually pie? Like, it's not like apple pie or pumpkin pie or pecan pie or anything like that." Cat says randomly, letting out a small giggle.

"I was wondering about that." James says from the bunk right above her.

"It doesn't seem like a normal pie." Cat says. "It's chicken and vegetables covered with crust. It's really yummy, though."

"I know, right?"

"You two are not normal, are you?" Logan says tiredly, walking to his own bunk. Okay, he not only has a crazy sister in law, but he's obviously got some weird friends too."

* * *

**I know, iCarly's appearance was fairly brief and they didn't have any major scenes, but maybe they'll appear again in a later chapter? I'm thinking that they could show up in Las Vegas or something!**

**Review! :D**


	16. Blonde Haired Monster

"Hey, why is Mercedes always on her phone lately?" Robbie asks.

"I don't know." Ryleigh says, watching Griffin's only daughter. She doesn't know what's up with that chick, but she's not gonna let Mercedes get away with anything. Quite franky, Ryleigh is still mad about the whole shotgun situation. She should have brought a weapon of her own (a butter sock would work) and seen how Mercedes liked that. She hates that girl so much. One time, she even had a dream that she pushed Mercedes down a really long flight of stairs. Wow, she's starting to sound like Jade, who has a lot of disturbing dreams. What does anyone expect? The blonde haired monster tried to kill them! Now that she's out of jail (big mistake), she might try something again!

"You should find out." Robbie suggests. "Since you're all...intimidating and whatnot, you can probably scare her into talking."

"Fine." Ryleigh groans. "But I'm getting Jade to help me."

She walks over to Jade and grabs her arm, yanking her toward the booth that Mercedes is sitting in. To celebrate tonight's successful show, Gustavo is rewarding them by taking them out to an early breakfast at this really fancy restaurant. They still have quite a few hours before they arrive in Cheyenne, so the music producer thought that they needed a break. This place is super classy and Ryleigh kinda feels awkward being here in jeans and T shirt, but whatever. Back in Minneapolis, she ate at a really fancy restaurant in a bathing suit, _soaking wet._ Everyone stared at her, but she just told them to mind their own business.

"Where are we going?" Jade says angrily.

"We're gonna have a talk with that little monster." Ryleigh says as they walk over to the booth. Jade groans as she and Ryleigh sit on each side of Mercedes, glaring at the rich girl.

"Ugh, I'll call you back." Mercedes says, obviously irritated. She hangs up and gives them dirty looks. "What?"

"What have you been up to?" Ryleigh asks coolly.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asks boredly, admiring her perfectly manicured fingernails. "Did Kendall dump you again? Is that why you're acting so cranky?"

"We wanna know what you're up to and if you don't talk, _this _will happen." Jade says as she holds her hand in front of Mercedes, making a little electricity appear. Yeah, Mercedes knows about their powers. During the incident, Kendall used his fire power on her. When she was talking to the police, she apparently told them, but they didn't believe her. That was a relief. If anyone other than their family and friends knew about their powers, who know what would happen? Ryleigh just wants to keep their lives as normal as possible.

"You think that's scary?" Mercedes asks, pushing her hand away. "I have a shotgun."

Ryleigh glares as Mercedes turns to face her, not looking intimidated at all.

"And henchmen." She says darkly, pushing Ryleigh out of the booth. She gets up and starts walking away, while Ryleigh crawls back onto the seat. That little skunkbag! No one pushes Ryleigh and gets away with it. However, they're in public, so she'll resist pounding the monster into a pulp. She's very mad, though. Even Jade looks annoyed and she doesn't even like Ryleigh! Recently, their relationship has improved, but they're far from being close. They still argue, make rude comments about each other, and exchange dirty looks, but it's not as crazy as it use to be.

"I HATE THAT SLUT!" Ryleigh yells. Yeah, she said that in front of everyone. She laughs nervously and looks away, hoping that everyone will forget about it. When she hears the guys (Big Time Rush, Andre, Beck, and Robbie) laughing, she picks up an empty wine class and throws it at them. Luckily, it doesn't actually hit them. It hits a nearby wall.

"You're paying for that." A waiter says as he walks by.

"Ugh, how much?" She calls out.

"One hundred dollars!"

"Gustavo, I need money!"

* * *

**Logan stands outside the door, listening to Tori play a song on the restaurant's piano. They have a private room where people can have private parties and the restaurant manager gave her permission to use the piano. Logan is glad that no one else is using the room tonight. Who would have a party this early in the morning? Logan doesn't want any overly excited fans bothering her. She brought her video camera with her because her Scuttlebutter followers have been begging her to post a cover. She deserves to have some privacy, especially since she's pregnant and has a tendency to...blow up if people bother her. That wouldn't be any good for her reputation.**

"I know you guys were waiting for that." Tori says after finishing the song. "Before I end this, I want to let you know that my bandmates and I kicked off our tour yesterday and it was so much fun. I'll admit that I was a little nervous, but I had a great time. Now that I've said that, I want to thank you guys for everything and I'll be posting more soon."

Once Logan is certain that she's finished, he pushes the door open and enters the room. He sits next to her and kisses her cheek, rubbing her stomach. She giggles and pushes his hand away, looking at him. She rests her head on his shoulder and smiles at him, intertwining their fingers. He's about to kiss her, but she suddenly lifts her head off his shoulder.

"Hey, I wanna show you the new song that Andre and I have been working on." She tells him, taking a CD out of her purse. She places it in the stereo and as a catchy pop tune begins playing, she holds out her hand. Logan reluctantly accepts the gesture, holding her hand. She leads him to a clear spot, free of tables or anything else, and laughs.

"We're working on a routine for it and I need you help me." She tells him.

"Babe, I don't even know what you have so far." Logan responds. "How am I suppose to help you come up with anything else?"

"Just follow along." Tori pleads, walking over to the stereo. "Please."

"Okay." Logan sighs. Tori replays the song and walks back over to him, appearing to be thinking about something. Then she gets a look of realization and starts dancing along.

"You need to be careful!" Logan says over the music.

"Logie, I danced for three hours last night." Tori tells him. "Besides, my doctor told me that exercise is good for me and the baby."

"Hey, I'm just making sure that you don't hurt yourself." Logan responds.

"But the song is great." He says, turning the stereo off. He presses the eject button and grabs the CD, handing it to Tori. "However, you need to get some sleep, so you'll be rested up for the next show."

"You're being overprotective." Tori says, putting the CD back in it's case. Once she has put it back in her purse, she pulls him into a hug and he wraps his arms around her waist. Then he notices Mercedes standing outside the door, watching them once again. It seems like, whenever they're enjoying a private moment together, that witch always shows up. She's always watching them, her eyes are constantly observing them, and it's really creeping him out. If she's really out to get them, what exactly is she planning?

* * *

As they walk back to the tour bus, Carlos finds himself watching Mercedes, while occasionally glancing at Logan and Tori. He worries sometimes, but he hopes that there really isn't anything to worry about. Of course, Mercedes always acts weird when she sees them together and being really affectionate with each other. She obviously doesn't like that. It's really stupid, though. Hello! They're married, they exchanged vows, they're gonna have a child together! They have every right to show each other some love. Mercedes needs to get over it.

He hates that she wants to see such a happy relationship fail. He knows that she wants that and it makes him sad. Logan and Tori are happy together, they love each other, and people should try to be happy for them. It really makes Carlos feel bad when Mercedes appears to have so much hatred toward their relationship. Since they got married, her dislike has most likely increased. When she heard found out about Tori's pregnancy, it increased even more. As more good things happen between them, her hatred grows. Isn't that sad? Of course, it's also scary. Last time, she pointed a gun at them. What if she tries to do that again? What if she does something even worse?

"Hey, you guys should see this!" James says from his bunk. He and Cat returned to the bus about twenty minutes ago so they could watch TV. James sounds pretty worried right now and that's what bothers Carlos. Why does he sound so scared?

They all walk to the back lounge and sit in front of the TV, gasping when they see the Palm Woods. There's police outside, at least two ambulances, and it looks like a scary sight. There's also several Palm Woods guests standing outside. What happened? What's going on? Whatever it is, it must have been pretty bad. Carlos wishes that the reporter would just tell them what's going on.

"**The Palm Woods hotel is in a panic after a myterious man in black broke into an apartment and attempted to attack one of the residents. That resident was Joanna Mitchell, the mother of Big Time Rush singer Logan Mitchell. We just received an update on her condition and it has been confirmed that she is just fine. About an hour ago, she was taken to Cedar's Sinai Medical Center and she is now resting comfortably. We have two more ambulances still here, checking out the other residents in the apartment. Katie Knightm the sister of Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight, spoke with us and confirmed that no one else was attacked. That is making many question exactly why he only attacked Joanna and not anyone else. The suspect immediately fled the scene and has not been captured."**

They all look at Logan, who has already taken his cell phone out. He frantically dials a phone number, while Tori gently rubs his back. He stands up and walks out of the back lounge, but they manage to hear him respond as some answers. Their hearts sink when they hear his voice crack.

* * *

"I'm gonna check on him." Tori says quietly, getting off the floor. She walks out the door and follows Logan to the small kitchen. She sits next to him at one of the booths, gently taking his hand in hers.

"She's okay, right?" He says softly. "Okay."

Tori squeezes his hand and rests her head on his shoulder, listening to him sniffle as he hangs up. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a tight hug, hoping that she can make him feel better. What happened was bad, but his mom is okay and that's what matters. She kinda wonders about the situation, though. Why would that person choose to attack his mom? She has never done anything to hurt anyone. She's one of the sweetest ladies that Tori knows and Tori doesn't understand why anyone would wanna harm her. And they know that it wasn't Mercedes because she's on tour with them.

"Can you get up for a minute? I need to have a talk with Mercedes." Logan says bitterly.

"Baby, why?" Tori asks, getting out of the booth. Logan doesn't respond. Instead, he storms off the bus. It hasn't moved yet! Anyway, Tori doesn't want him doing or saying anything that he'll regret later, so she quickly follows him. She stays close to her husband as they walk, noticing Mercedes standing next to her own bus. She's looking at something on her own phone, smirking. Oh, Tori really hates that girl.

Logan angrily snatches phone out of her hand, looking at it. His eyes appear to darken as he looks at her. When Tori looks over his shoulder, she finds that Mercedes was reading a news article about the incident. She looked like she was really enjoying it. Why is she such a sick person? The guys told her about their first time meeting her, when they were hoping to get their demo picked, and they said that she didn't seem this crazy? She was crazy and difficult to deal with, but she didn't seem _completely_ out of her mind.

"My phone!" Mercedes snaps, taking her phone back.

"Are you really that pathetic?" Logan asks her. "Some idiot just broke into that apartment and tried to hurt my mom! I know you put the guy up to it, you know that? Don't think that no one is onto your little game. I refuse to fall for it! Look, I don't care whether you're jealous or not! In fact, I don't think it's about jealousy. You're looking for someone that you can have control over and, guess what, that person isn't gonna be any of us."

"What makes you think that I care about any of you losers?" Mercedes retorts. "I have more important things to worry about."

When Logan isn't looking, Mercedes gives Tori a dirty look and a threatening gesture. Tori gulps in fear, but she quickly pushes it aside. She hugs Logan's waist and kisses his cheek, hoping that she can calm him down. Unfortunately, now she's more afraid than ever.

* * *

**I'll try to post another chapter of Unbroken later today:)**

**Review! :D**


	17. Welcome To Las Vegas

Now Tori is eleven weeks along and she's starting to show a baby bump. It's still very small, but she's definitely starting to show. She's glad that it's not noticeable, though. As she gets bigger, the public will start to notice and she's not ready for that yet. That's why she makes sure that she always wears loose fitting clothes when she goes out. That last thing she needs is for the whole world to know that she's pregnant. At least not right now. She still has a good reputation and she wants to keep it for a while longer. Once the world knows, her life is gonna change even more than it already has. She just doesn't feel ready for that yet. She's enjoying life with her husband and without paparazzi harrassing them.

She looks down at her stomach, touching it gently. They are on their way to Las Vegas, which they're all looking forward to. Tori obviously can't drink because she's not only pregnant, but she's also underage. In fact, the only ones that can drink are Gustavo, Griffin, and Kelly. Of course, Tori wouldn't be surprised if Mercedes tried to sneak some booze. She's insane, remember? That girl isn't afraid to break the rules, which isn't good at all. Heck, even Ryleigh knows how to behave and she was arrested! She actually learned her lesson, while Mercedes obviously hasn't.

She looks at the mirror, watching as Logan appears behind her. He slowly approaches her and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her from behind. One of his hand touches her stomach and she leans back into his embrace, sighing contentedly. She loves when he holds her. In fact, she would love to go back to one of their bunks and cuddle together under a nice, warm blanket. That's her little fantasy right now and she's gonna make it happen. They haven't done a lot of cuddling lately and she misses it.

"Is your mom still okay?" She asks softly. It has been three weeks since the break in and Logan has been worrying nonstop, even though Joanna has reassured him that she's fine. He calls her at least twice a day, but he never stops worrying. Tori feels so bad for him. It's hard to see her guy so stressed all the time. It doesn't really help that they're on tour and he can't check on her. She wants to make him feel better, but she doesn't know how. Until Logan knows for sure that his mom is okay, he's not gonna stop worrying. Maybe Tori could arrange for them to video chat. Logan would probably feel a lot better if he could actually see his mom.

"I guess." Logan says softly, gently kissing her cheek.

"Wanna lay down?" Tori asks as she turns around, touching his cheek.

"Sure." Logan sighs, leading her out of the bathroom. They walk to his bunk and they lay down, cuddling close together. Tori buries her face in his chest, closing her eyes as he holds her. Yep, she enjoys this. She really enjoys this. She loves moments like this where they don't have to worry about anything. They can just focus on each other and nothing else. When they're not on the road, they're rushing to get dressed for concerts, TV appearances, and radio interviews. When they're on the road, they can just spend time together.

"I wanna know what the baby is." She tells him. "A boy or a girl."

"Well, the doctor said that you can find out when you're at least fifteen weeks." Logan responds. "But it could end up being nineteen or twenty weeks. We'll just see what happens at your next ultrasound."

Tori sighs as she rolls onto her stomach, giggling when Logan touches her stomach. She can't believe that she still has six months left to go before she has the baby. Sometimes she imagines herself in that hospital bed, holding that sweet child in her arms, knowing that she's the baby's mommy. She can't wait to experience that feeling. She knows that it's gonna be the most special day of her life. That and her wedding day are the two most important events in her life. She's also blessed with an amazing career, but marriage and her baby are her favorite memories. As for what she's gonna do after she has the baby, she's gonna continue her career, but she'll probably take a couple months off. You know, just so she can enjoy time with the baby. Those two months will also give her time to learn how to be a good mom.

She watches as Jade comes by, holding a bag of popcorn. She's still trying to aggravate Tori's symptoms on purpose. However, the popcorn doesn't bother her this time. She's only got one more week left in her third month, then she'll be in her second trimester. Her morning sickness is slowly starting to go away. Tori has heard that the second trimester is the most comfortable stage of pregnancy. She hopes that it's true.

"You're not gonna bother me, you know." She says.

"We'll see." Jade says, walking to the back lounge. Tori rolls her eyes as she looks at Logan, playing with his hair. Then she gets off the bunk, reaching for his hand. Once he has gotten up, she wraps her arm around his waist. They walk toward the back lounge, since their friends are all watching a movie on the TV. Everyone is here except for Andre, Ryleigh, Cat, and James.

"Hey, where are the others?" She asks.

"Oh, they're in the recording studio." Beck says, never taking his eyes off the TV. They got lucky when they got one of the buses with an "on the road" recording studio. Tori thought that they would just be getting a regular tour bus, but Griffin arranged for them to get a much cooler one. With the recording studio, they can work on new music on the road. Andre was thrilled because he has a couple of ideas that he would like to work on. That's where Tori goes to hang out when she just wants some peace and quiet.

"Come on." Logan says, leading her through the studio door.

"Are you guys working on the new song?" Tori asks them. Andre, Ryleigh, and Cat are just sitting in some chairs, looking at some music sheets.

"Yep." Andre responds. "It sounds great so far. I can't wait to record it."

"Hey, listen to this." Ryleigh tells them, glancing at Cat.

**_"A recording of Ryleigh, Cat, and Andre singing "Me and You Against The World" by Max Schneider and Keke Palmer)_**

"And the chorus is all yours, Tori." Andre tells her. "Although, I might have Jade do the backup vocals."

"So Jade doesn't get any solo?" Ryleigh laughs.

"She hid my PearPod." Andre mutters. "So...no!"

"Did you find your PearPod?" Cat asks him.

"Yep." Andre says. "Yeah, she hid it in the cabinet above the bathroom sink!"

"You guys have fun." Logan says before leading Tori from the studio.

* * *

As far as James knows, they're gonna be arriving in Las Vegas soon. He can't wait because, you know, he's the Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood and now he can take over Las Vegas too! He can dream, can't he? He's eighteen, which means that he can't drink, but he can go to the casinos. He's determined to have some kind of fun while they're here. Of course, they won't have too much time. After all, they're gonna spend the biggest part of tomorrow rehearsing for the concert. However, Gustavo made sure that they got here early enough today, so they could have time to enjoy the city. You know, as long as they don't get into any trouble.

"Kids, we're here!" Freight Train announces.

"Yay!" Cat says, running out of the studio. She grabs James's hand and pulls him off the couch, dragging him to the front of the bus. They look out the window in amazement at the sight of the big city. This is definitely gonna be one of the best stops on the tour, especially since their hotel is located on The Strip. As they arrive at the strip, James and Cat just keep looking out the window.

"One time, my brother went to Las Vegas and..." Cat starts to say. "Um, never mind."

James knows what Cat is talking about, but he won't repeat it. It's kinda awkward and embarrassing. Anyway, he's just excited that they're finally here. He wants to see their hotel room! Yep, he's sharing a room with Cat. Gustavo has been making them sleep in separate rooms since the tour started, but they finally bugged him so much that he gave in just so they would shut up. They're pretty good at getting what they want, aren't they? James never really said no to his mom because, well, she wouldn't take no for an answer. However, he still got pretty good at getting people to give in. All he has to do is stare at them with his adorable hazel eyes that people just can't seem to resist.

The bus turns into the hotel parking lot and Cat squeals in excitement. She loves Las Vegas, but she refuses to come here with her brother. The last time she did, they ended up in some...legal trouble. It's okay now, though!

"You know those sparkly costumes that we see these Las Vegas girls wearing?" Jade questions. "I wonder what would happen if I "borrowed" a costume and walked around the streets in it."

"You could possibly get arrested." Logan responds. "And there are cameramen around here and if the media got a picture of you dressed like a Las Vegas showgirl, there's a chance that you would lose some of your younger fans. Besides, I don't even think that those costumes are that attractive. I don't see how any girl or woman could feel comfortable walking around dressed like that. The costumes are too revealing."

"They're shiny, though." Tori says. "They're just too skimpy for my liking."

"I didn't say I was actually gonna do it." Jade retorts.

They hear the bus doors open and they suddenly cheer as they start exciting the bus. James wraps his arm around Cat's waist, breathing in the fresh air. After being on that bus for so many hours, it's nice to see the outdoors again.

He dreads being around Mercedes, though. They have all decided that she had something to do with that man breaking into 2J, but Gustavo thinks they're being ridiculous. He claims that Griffin makes sure that she's on her best behavior and that she stays out of trouble. She may be staying out of trouble, but she still enjoys causing it. James can't believe that he use to think that she was hot. Physically, she's pretty, but her personality just ruins it. She would be a lot more attractive if she weren't a total psycho.

"Hurry up! I wanna go to the salon!" Mercedes snaps at the bell hop. James resists laughing when he sees the poor bell hop roll his eyes.

"What a brat." Rex mutters.

"I heard that, puppet!" Mercedes calls out.

"Good, you old grunch!" Rex retorts, laughing when the rich girl's mouth drops open.

"Dogs, I am warning you, STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Gustavo yells before approaching the manager's desk.

Wanna see if they have any food?" James asks Cat.

"Yay!" Cat says, taking his hand and letting him lead her toward the snack table.

* * *

"How are you and Tori doing?" Joanna Mitchell asks her son.

"We're fine, mom." Logan responds. "Tori and the baby are doing really good."

Tori did the sweetest thing. She arranged for Logan to video chat with his mom. He thought that it was the sweetest, cutest thing ever because Tori knows how worried he has been. Everytime she notices something wrong, she always wants to try and make it better. That's one of the many things that Logan loves about his wife. She's always trying to make him feel better when he's upset or worried about something. After she finished talking to his mom, he forced her to go and lay down. She needs to be good and rested when they go out for their date later.

"Is she showing yet?" Joanna asks excitedly.

"She's got a tiny bump, but it's not really noticeable yet." Logan tells her. "You can tell when she wears tight fitting clothes, though."

He looks at the girl laying next to him, running his fingers through her hair. He's glad that his mom is accepting Tori's pregnancy. Her parents still aren't speaking to her and he knows that she's upset. Trina tried talking to them, but they wouldn't listen. So Logan and Tori are gonna go to their house when the tour stops in Los Angeles next week. Logan is so tired of Victor and Charlotte ignoring their daughter. So she's having a baby! What's the big deal? It was shocking, but that's no reason for them to give Tori the silent treatment.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Joanna says gently. "You're an amazing son, husband, and that baby is gonna be very lucky to have you as their dad."

"Yeah." Logan says softly, letting his hand touch Tori's stomach.

"Baby, are you okay?" Joanna asks worriedly.

"I'm just worried about you, okay?" Logan admits. "Some idiot broke into the apartment and tried to attack you. I was worried sick and I couldn't even be in LA where I could make sure that you're okay."

"Logan, stop worrying about me." Joanna says sternly. "I'm fine! It was scary, but he didn't do any damage. I want you to relax and just enjoy the tour, okay? When you come to LA next week, we'll go out for lunch or something. Tori can stay at home and relax or go out with her friends, while you and I will spend some time together."

"Okay." Logan says quietly.

"I love you." Joanna tells him. "Never forget that."

"I won't." Logan smiles weakly. "I love you too."

"Bye." Joanna says, blowing him a kiss before ending the chat. Logan stares at his sleeping wife, taking a deep breath. He has to admit that he does feel a little better. His mom isn't bruised, seriously injured, or traumatized. In fact, she seems quite content despite what happened. That's all he wanted to know. He needed to know for sure that she was safe, healthy, and happy.

Yeah, he's kind of a mama's boy and his friends occasionally make fun of him, but he doesn't care! He and his mom happen to be really close. He knows for a fact that they are all close with their parents and just don't want to admit it. Well, except for Jade and Ryleigh. Jade's dad doesn't approve of her behavior or her career and her mom is busy a lot. Ryleigh has done a lot to irritate her parents over the years. The DUI really wazzed them off. They moved her to Los Angeles because they felt that her friends back in Minneapolis were a bad influence. And they thought that Hollywood Arts would be a good place because she loves performing and they thought that she would stay out of trouble if she had something enjoyable to do.

He closes his laptop and crawls under the covers, laying next to Tori. He gives her soft kiss on her cheek before letting his head hit the pillow. He might as well try to get some rest. He definitely doesn't wanna be tired when they go out later and he doesn't wanna be exhausted tomorrow either. On tour, it's important to rest whenever you can. Kelly told them that and he's gonna happily take her advice.

* * *

**Nothing major happened in this chapter, but I think it was cute:) The next chapter will be exciting, though:) Maybe some more Mercedes drama? It'll be a fun chapter;)**

**Review! :D**


	18. Altercation

"Logan, where are you taking me?" Tori asks as Logan leads her toward a cab. She knows that they were planning a date tonight, but Logan refuses to tell her where the date is taking place. She has asked him over and over again, but he just won't give in. It's a good thing that she loves him so much. That boy will not tell her a thing about where they're going. She hopes that it's a restaurant. She's kinda hungry right now, you know? Her morning sickness is starting to go away, but her cravings haven't disappeared at all. She is starving and she needs some food. Some really yummy food. She feels embarrassed because everyone probably thinks that she already looks disgusting.

"It's a surprise." Logan tells her, helping her into the cab. She giggles as he sits next to her, kissing his cheek. Suddenly, he pulls her closer to him, their cheeks pressed together. He pulls his cell phone from his pocket and snaps a picture of them, while Tori laughs. She places her hand over his cheek and turns his face toward her, pulling him into a kiss. After a couple minutes, she slowly pulls away. She snuggles up to him, one hand on her stomach. She's gonna be so thrilled when the little one starts kicking. You know, as long as he or she doesn't kick _too _hard. She has heard that baby's occasionally give hard kicks. She hopes that her baby will be a gentle one. Mommy does not wanna get beaten up from the inside.

"So you definitely won't tell me?" She asks, giving him her famous puppy dog eyes. But his expression tells her that he's still not gonna give in. She whines childishly and sticks her tongue out at him before looking away. She rolls her eyes when she feels his hand on her knee, looking at him. He's giving her that grin that he always gets on his face after he has annoyed her. Her husband is such a dork. But he's her dork. He may drive her crazy sometimes, but she'll never stop loving him. They're gonna be together forever.

"Do you kids mind if I turn the radio on?" The cab driver asks them.

"That's fine!" Tori tells him. The driver reaches for the radio and turns it on. The song is called "Hands Up."

"Hey, that's Andre's solo that he wrote and recorded for the album." Tori says proudly, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. Okay, Gustavo wrote must of their songs for their first album, but he didn't give Andre a full solo song with his vocals only. Andre had solo parts on the first album, but he never got a full length solo. He begged Gustavo to let him have a solo on the second album. It turned out really good and it seems like fans are liking it too. The album release is next week and they're doing something really cool. All five VicTORious band members picked their favorite song from the album and those five songs will be released before any of the others.

"It's really good." Logan says, looking out the window.

It's about ten more minutes before the cab comes to a stop. Logan pays the cab driver and steps out of the cab, helping Tori out before closing the door. They are at the Bellagio Hotel fountains. It's right by another hotel and it's a pretty famous Las Vegas attraction. Tori has always wanted to see the fountains. Aww, she has such a sweet husband. He knew how much she has been wanting to see this. This is one of the many reasons that she loves him so much. He really knows how to surprise her with the best gifts and the best dates.

"Okay, you need a hug." She says, turning to face him. "A really big hug."

She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, placing a passionate kiss on his cheek. They're too distracted to notice Mercedes watching them from only a few feet away. There's people all around, so the crowd keeps her out of their sight. But she's watching them and they don't even know it.

"Am I the best husband ever?" Logan grins.

"Oh yeah." Tori nods, holding onto him.

"Well, aren't you two just _adorable_." A familiar voice says coolly. They look up to see Mercedes, standing right in front of them. She has a frown on her face as she walks closer to them, getting in Tori's face. The mom to be keeps her cool and looks Mercedes right in the eyes, refusing to show any signs of fear. She isn't gonna let this girl think that she's intimidating anyone. She's not gonna be sweet, innocent Tori Vega this time. If Mercedes tries to harm her or the baby, bad stuff is gonna go down.

"What do you want, Mercedes?" She asks harshly.

"Tori-" Logan starts to say.

"What I want? I want Logan for myself and I want you gone." Mercedes growls, grabbing her wrist.

"You're never gonna get rid of me, Mercedes." Tori says, her voice low and threatening. "I can guarantee you that you will never get rid of me."

"Like I'm really scared of the pregnant girl." Mercedes snaps, roughly pushing Tori away. Logan catches his wife before she can fall, grabbing her shoulders and holding her back, but she just wants him to let her go. She wants to beat Mercedes into a pulp. That girl thinks that Tori can't do anything just because she's pregnant, but she's wrong. Tori and her friends have superpowers. All Mercedes has is a few weapons, but a gun is nothing compared to superpowers. She's pretty sure that they can be way more intimidating that Mercedes tries to be.

"You'll change your mind." Tori says, pulling herself out of Logan's tight grip. She storms up to Mercedes and pushes her. Mercedes looks totally peeved off and she attracts some attention when she raises her hand and suddenly slaps Tori. Oh no, she didn't...Okay, that's it! Tori is gonna found this girl into a pulp. Yep, Mercedes Griffin is going down. She raises her fist and pulls it pack, ready to throw a hard punch, but Logan grabs her arms and holds her back.

"Logan, let me go!" Tori says angrily.

"No." Logan says sternly, holding her in a tight grip.

"Maybe it's her hormones talking!" Mercedes says, making sure the crowd can hear her. She obviously notices that a few people are filming the confrontation. Oh, she better not do it. "Yep, everyone! Tori Vega is pregnant! In fact, she's almost done with her third month! For all you VicTORious fans out there, Tori is not as innocent as you think. She's married and now she's gonna be a _mommy._"

"You witch!" Tori yells, trying to lunge at her. Logan starts dragging her away, flagging down a cab. He gently forces her into the back seat, shushing her as he gets in. Tori starts yelling at Mercedes in Spanish and Logan quickly closes the door. She can't help that Mercedes decided to be such a jerk. By the way, she has one more thing to say. She leans over Logan's lap and rolls the window down, sticking her head out the window.

"AND TO SAVE ALL YOU IDIOTS THE TROUBLE," She screams. "YES, WHAT THE LITTLE SKUNKBAG SAID IS TRUE!"

"Babe, stop." Logan says, pulling her back down. He rolls the window back up and looks at Tori, cupping her face in his hands. "Stress isn't good for the baby."

"Did you see what that slut did?" Tori responds angrily. "She humiliated me in front of all those people!"

"I know." Logan says gently, stroking her cheeks. "But you're okay now. Just forget about Mercedes and try to calm down. It's all over, okay? You and I are gonna go back to the hotel, get some rest, and be ready for the concert tomorrow night."

Tori mumbles under her breath, crossing her arms. She still wants to beat the chiz out of Mercedes. She's pretty sure that's not gonna change anytime soon.

* * *

"Baby, you're still upset." Logan says as they enter their hotel room. "How can I make you feel better?"

"Let me punch Mercedes and make her bleed." Tori growls, sitting on the bed.

"I can't let you do that." Logan chuckles, kissing her cheek. "You could get arrested for assault and battery."

He can't believe that Mercedes showed up on their date. How did she even know where they were going? It's really creepy that she followed them. Sometimes he finds himself worrying that she actually spies on them. He already knows that there's something wrong with her, but she might be worse than they thought. Could she possibly be stalking them? Griffin really needs to get her some serious help. Not just a few months in jail, but a mental hospital. Honestly, Mercedes needs to be committed. She is completely obsessed wth Logan and Tori, which isn't right at all. No normal person follows someone on a date and starts talking trash to their significant other.

"I don't understand why she does this." Tori tells him, sounding very stressed. "I tried to be nice. I really did, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to tell her off, okay? She pushed me too far."

"I know, but you really need to think about yourself." Logan says, touching her stomach. "You're pregnant, Tori. You can't let yourself get upset like that and you definitely can't get into any physically confrontations. I know she upset you, but I don't want you letting her affect you like that. Anytime she talks to you and you feel yourself getting angry, just think about the baby. Please do that for me, okay?"

His nose touches her cheek lightly, making her giggle.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." He laughs, kissing her cheek.

"You don't think I'm complete insane for almost attacking her?" Tori asks him.

"Hey, you were mad." Logan responds gently, rubbing her back. "And she basically threatened you. In fact, I think we should tell Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and Freight Train about this. I'm sure that Freight Train would be glad to give you a little extra protection so Mercedes can't hurt you. I promise that I won't let her harm you in any way, baby."

"You promise?" Tori asks softly.

"Yeah," Logan nods, kissing her temple. "I promise."

He gently forces her to turn her head toward him, touching her left cheek. He can't believe that Mercedes actually slapped her. She had no right to do that. Logan is so furious! How could Mercedes think that it's okay to hit Tori? Her cheek is still slightly red from the incident. Logan hopes that someone will slap Mercedes one of these days.

"I can't believe she hit you." He says in disbelief.

"You should've let me hit her back."

"As hot as catfights are, I can't let you do that." Logan says, pushing her hair away from her face. "Besides, she's...you know...stronger than you."

"Logan Ryan Mitchell, are you saying that I'm a wimp?"

"Well..." Logan says playfully, laughing as Tori punches his shoulder. Okay, he probably should watch what he says around her.

"Jerk." Tori mumbles. Logan looks at her for a moment, then he gets an idea. He scoots farther onto the bed and lays down, tapping his wife's shoulder. She looks at him with a firm look and he gently grabs her shoulder. She must know what he's thinking because she lays next to him, her head on his shoulder. He kisses her head and pulls her close, holding her in a protective grip. No one is gonna hurt her. Not if he has anything to do with it. He refuses to let anyone hurt the people he cares about.

"Let's just forget about it." He says quietly.

"Yeah," Tori agrees. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

**As I promised, Mercedes caused more trouble;P**

**Review! :D**


	19. Scandal

"She slapped you?" Kendall asks in disbelief, looking at Tori. It's the next morning and they're all sitting in the lobby, while Logan and Tori talk about what happened on their date. Heck, they didn't even get to have a date! Because as soon as they reached their destination, Mercedes showed up and started harrassing them. What a little witch! Words can't even describe how infuriated Tori is right now! All she wanted was to have a nice date with her husband, but that skunkbag just had to show up. What is her problem? Tori is still trying to figure it out. Is she really that obssessed with Logan? You know, to the point that she'll follow him on a date with his wife. And actually attack Tori? Not cool.

"Yeah, we started arguing and she decided to smack me!" Tori says, pouting as she touches her cheek.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough." Ryleigh says, taking her butter sock out of her bag. She starts exiting the lobby and Kendall protests as he follows her. Tori just hopes that Mercedes doesn't decide to call the cops on her. The last thing they need right now is for Ryleigh to be put back in jail. The summer after her junior year of high school, she sort of got a DUI and had to spend three weeks in jail. They've managed to keep it out of the media, though. She doesn't exactly have a good girl reputation, though. She poured cheese ravioli down some guy's pants when she and Kendall were making out by the entrance to the restrooms. Apparently, the guy had told them to go somewhere else and do that. Ryleigh didn't appreciate that so she grabbed some cheese ravioli off another table and poured it down his pants! They got kicked out of the restaurant.

"And you know what's worse?" Logan tells them, touching Tori's cheek.

"What could be worse than hitting a pregnant woman?" Cat asks, touching Tori's stomach.

"Mercedes told the onlookers about the baby, people were filming, and I'm pretty sure that someone will end up posting it online." Logan says worriedly. Tori cringes when he says that. Ugh, her career is screwed. Everyone that looks up to her is gonna see her as another Hollywood skank. No one is gonna think of her as a good role model anymore. She really likes that little girls look up to her and she wants to set a good example for them, but she can't really do that when she's pregnant at eighteen. The media has finally accepted her marriage to Logan, but she has a feeling that her pregnancy is gonna be a lot more controversial. Seriously, she hates controversy. She never wanted to be the subject of any scandals.

"She's out to get me." Tori whines.

"Hey, Ryleigh is gonna attack her with the butter sock." Andre tells her. "Maybe that'll teach her a lesson about messing with you."

"Are you crazy? That girl will never learn!" Rex says, while Robbie and Beck nod in agreement. Rex is right. Mercedes will never learn. If she didn't learn her lesson when she was thrown in jail, getting whacked with a butter sock definitely won't do anything. The only thing that will help is if she is committed to a mental institution. But that probably won't happen because she has fooled her daddy into thinking that she's totally normal now. Tori doesn't know how Griffin could let her fool him. She's his daughter and he should know her better than anyone else.

"Look, let's just stop worrying about it and get to rehearsal." Jade says, grabbing her back. They jump when they hear a horrified scream. Mercedes comes running into the lobby with Ryleigh following close behind. She has butter on her face and clothes. Her expression is hilarious, just like Ryleigh's. Tori has to giggle at them, even though she hates Mercedes.

"Why?" Mercedes screams at her.

"You hit my friend and I wanted to make sure that you _never _lay a hand on her again." Ryleigh responds.

"LET'S JUST GO ALREADY!" Jade yells. When she starts screaming, you know that she's really peeved off. They better not keep her waiting or things will get really ugly. Jade West does not like to be kept waiting. And the rehearsal is pretty important. Anyway, imagine what Gustavo would think if they're late. Jade is probably just tired of hearing everyone talk about Mercedes, but Gustavo is very serious about rehearsals. They have to make sure that everyone knows what to do onstage.

"But I wanted to see Mercedes get hit with a butter sock." Carlos says quietly. James pats his shoulder and they all walk out the door, ready for a long day.

* * *

"Mercedes, are you insane?"

Tori is still struggling to get her black leather jacket on as she leaves her dressing room, but she isn't too distracted to hear Griffin yelling at Mercedes. She knows that she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she can't help it. She needs to know what they're saying. Kendall and Logan told Gustavo what happened last night and he was furious. They mentioned that she told the bystanders about Tori's pregnancy and some people were filming it, which really irritated him. They all know that someone is gonna end up posting it online and the whole world is gonna know that eighteen year old Tori Vega is pregnant and her _nineteen year old _husband is the father.

"Daddy, she was being rude! All I wanted was to see the show and she came up to me and started trashing me." Mercedes whines. What a liar! That is not how it happened. Tori and Logan were on a date, Mercedes followed them, and she started being rude to them. Why is she making it sound like the altercation was Tori's fault? Tori is becoming even more frustrated with that girl. It seems like she's determined to ruin everything. Tori and Logan are newlyweds, they're gonna be parents, and they're happy together, yet Mercedes doesn't even care.

"I find that hard to believe." Griffin says sternly. Tori smiles proudly and slips her jacket on, starting to walk away. But she stops when Griffin speaks again. "Now there's a video of you announcing Tori's pregnancy! Do you realize how many views it has gotten so far? Thirty thousand!"

People have already seen the video? Oh no...No, no, no, no, no! Oh my gosh, she's freaking out. How can she go onstage, knowing that there are people in the audience that know she's pregnant? Maybe she should just back out of the concert! You know, let her bandmates go onstage without her.

She turns around and walks to her dressing room in tears, closing the door. She grabs her lap top and searches for herself on the Pop Tiger website. The tears fall when she sees the articles written about her.

"The whole world knows." She whispers, looking at her stomach. "Everyone knows."

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan whispers, walking into the dressing room. Tori closes the lap top and sits it on the coffee table, looking at him with tears still falling. Logan has a look of understanding on his face as he sits next to her, pushing some hair away from her face. She sniffles as she snuggles against him, resting her head on his shoulder. The secret is out. There's no more hiding. When she goes out, people are gonna know that she's expecting. She wasn't planning on lying through the whole pregnancy, but she was hoping to keep the secret for a little longer.

"I can't go out there." Tori says quietly. "Not when we have this crazy scandal going on."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Logan murmurs, kissing her forehead.

"How can I not worry about it?" Tori asks him. She can't believe that he would say that. Don't worry about it? She'll probably lose fans because of this. Her fans want to see Tori Vega, the popstar! Not Tori Vega, the teen mom! She seriously thinks that her career is in trouble. She may be able to keep her job, but that doesn't mean that she's gonna be popular. Album sales may go down, they may not sell as many concert tickets, and there's a chance that very few people will attend their autograph signing.

"We'll get through this, okay?" Logan whispers, stroking her cheek. Tori crawls onto his lap and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his hair. She whimpers and holds him tightly, so terrified about going onstage. She has a feeling that something will end up going wrong. She just has a really bad feeling. What if she gets stage fright and freezes up? That would be awful.

"Dogs, you're about to go on!" Gustavo yells. Tori gets off Logan's lap and lets him get up, suddenly grabbing his hand.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Tori asks him. "The scandal is your problem too."

"I am nervous, but I can't just not go onstage." Logan says, cupping her face in his hands. "My bandmates need me."

Tori nods and sighs as he kisses her, proceeding to hug his waist. She feels so afraid, but she knows that Logan is right. She can't let her bandmates go onstage without her. Logan is probably just as scared as he is, but he's not gonna let his friends down.

"It'll be okay." Logan whispers, hugging her before leaving the dressing room. Tori sniffles as she walks over to the vanity mirror, glancing at her stomach. It's not big at all, but she knows that there's a life growing in there. She's happy about that, but she wishes that it didn't cause so much controversy. She loves her career, but she hates that there's so much hate whenever one of them messes up.

* * *

"I can't do this." Tori says, struggling as Jade and Andre drag her over to the stairs. As soon as they let her go, she tries to run away, but Andre quickly catches her and pulls her back. Realizing that she's not gonna get her way, she pouts and crosses her arms. They open every concert with "Move With The Crowd." Tori loves that song and the audience seems to enjoy it too. She just hopes that they still wanna see Tori performing. Most of their fans are teens and Tori is pretty sure that teens don't wanna see a pregnant girl onstage. They wanna see someone that can actually do cool stuff onstage. All Tori can do is sing and dance. Ryleigh can do backflips, the backup dancers occasionally surprise Cat (Hey, she's tiny! She's not that heavy) and lift her onto their shoulders...Why? Because none of them have to worry about hurting the baby because they aren't pregnant.

"It'll be fine." Cat whispers, squeezing her hand.

"Or not." Jade whispers, smirking when her bandmates glare at her. Jade is right. It won't be fine! Tori just knows that something is gonna end up going wrong. You don't just show your face in public after a scandal. All the celebrities that Tori knows have stayed in hiding for a few days, just to let the scandal blow over. Yet Tori is about to go onstage, even though her scandal just broke out today.

Oh no, it's time to go on. Tori feels nauseous. She's freaking out. Please don't have a panic attack, Tori. Luckily, Andre gives her comforting squeeze and she calms down. Now she can at least go onstage and pretend to be comfortable.

Tori is about to start singing her part when something catches her eyes. A sign in the audience with "skank" written in big letters. Suddenly, she just can't say a thing. When her bandmates notice this, they look at her with concert. Finally, she just turns around and walks offstage. She can't do this. Not right now. She just wants to lay down. She knew it. She knew that there would be some haters out there.

"What are you doing?" Gustavo yells.

"Let them do it without me!" Tori snaps before walking to her dressing room and slamming the door shut. She walks into the restroom and sits on the floor, bursting into tears. She knows that she let everyone down, but she hopes that they'll at least try to understand why she walked off. She couldn't stand on that stage, knowing that some of those people aren't even fans. They're just there to taunt her and say mean things like "skank" and "slut." You know what? Tori doesn't see how being pregnant at eighteen makes her a slut. Yeah, she messed up, but it's not like she was hooking up with a different guy every week.

"Tori? Baby, what happened?" Logan asks. Tori doesn't bother responding, choosing to cry instead. She's such crybaby, but she doesn't even care. She's upset and really doesn't care what anyone thinks. She's too hurt to even respond when the bathroom door opens. She looks up with tearfilled eyes at Logan, bursting into tears again. "Shhh...Hey, it's okay."

He sits next to her and pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"What happened?" He asks, playing with her hair.

"Someone had a sign with "skank" written in huge red letters." Tori says, her voice shaking. Logan shakes his head, looking truly disgusted. Tori feels the same way! How can people call her a skank when she's married and expecting a baby with her husband? Even if someone is married, does being pregnant at eighteen automatically make that person a slut? Tori doesn't see why it should.

"I'm sorry." Logan says softly.

"Don't be sorry." Tori murmurs, snuggling up to him.

* * *

"Tori, you're just gonna lay in bed?" Robbie asks.

"Yes." Tori mutters. It's not like she feels like doing anything else. She was completely humiliated today. She's in no mood to do anything except lay under some nice, warm covers. She refuses to get out of bed right now. She'll get out of bed when she wants and right now, she doesn't want to. She doesn't care if anyone agrees with her decision. She's gonna lay here as long as she wants. She has never felt so embarrassed before and this whole situation has tired her out. She needs to rest.

"Do you want something to eat?" Logan asks softly, rubbing her shoulder. She just shakes her head in response, closing her eyes as Logan kisses her cheek. She's so happy to have him in her life. She knows that he'll always stand by her. That's great, especially since her parents and some fans don't want anything to do with her. To them, she's just a disappointment. Her parents were probably expecting Tori to be the good child. Shelby beats people up for a living and Trina is completely self absorbed, so it was probably upsetting when their well behaved daughter ended up married and pregnant at eighteen. However, do they really have to shut her out of their lives?

"You know what? I am going to post my thoughts on Scuttlebutter because some people just disgust me." Trina says, typing something on her phone. "I mean, do they really think they can get away with bullying Tori? No! Besides, I will happily defend the people who aren't as hot or as talented as me."

"Trina, I wouldn't really say that you're talented." James says, shutting up when Trina glares at him.

"Look, don't worry about this, okay?" Logan tells his wife. "Just get some rest."

Tori nods and closes her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	20. Family Sticks Together

It has been a week since the scandal broke out and nothing has changed. Whenever people see Tori, they don't stop looking at her and some even whisper hateful words as they walk by. Online, there are haters that say all kinds of mean things about her. It's really making Logan angry. How can people be so mean? He can tell that Tori is becoming depressed about the whole thing. She has managed to get through the last few concerts with no problem, but she definitely isn't as energetic and enthusiastic as she was before. Logan is pretty sure that people notice too. He read an article about it online. It seems like Hollywood pays attention to everything. They really should know that celebrities are human too and they can't be happy all the time.

She's twelve weeks along now, which means that her stomach has gotten just a little bigger. It's still not completely noticeable, though. However, it can be noticed whenever she wears tight fitting clothes. That's pretty rare, though. Due to her constant weight gain, Tori doesn't really like wearing tight fitting stuff. She's wearing Logan's hockey jersey and a pair of grey sweatpants today. She's even wearing her glasses, which is adorable in Logan's opinion. He just wishes that she would cheer up. Then again, he understands why she's so upset. Their biggest secret is out in the open and she's getting a lot of hate for it. He would love to do something about it, but all they can do is wait for it to blow over.

He lays next to her and stares at his sleeping wife, kissing her shoulder. What are they gonna do? He really misses his sweet and happy wife. He's tired of seeing people be so mean to her. Their most recent stop, Chicago, was the worst. Logan thought that taking her out to lunch might make her feel better, but it only made things worse. Some obnoxious kids even had the nerve to call her a wh*re! Then they proceeded to say that the kid probably isn't Logan's. He told them off, though. He and Tori are married and have been dating for more than a year, so he doesn't see how anyone could say something so horrible. He's amazed that Tori got through the concert that night.

His hand moves to her stomach, rubbing it gently. He doesn't see how their situation is so bad. Yeah, they're young, but babies are wonderful. No baby is a mistake and the kid's parents shouldn't be criticized just for the poor thing being conceived. They love their baby and it really hurts that people are hating on them because of something that should be a blessing. Logan doesn't really condone teen pregnancy, but he definitely doesn't think that the mother's should be criticized so harshly. They made a mistake, but their baby isn't a mistake.

"You're perfect, you know that?" He whispers, letting his hand cradle her small baby bump. "You're an amazing wife and you're gonna be an even better mom."

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" Tori murmurs. "I don't see why everyone is criticizing me for expecting a child."

"They don't understand." Logan says softly, kissing the back of her head. "But I personally don't care what they think. You and I love each other, we love that baby, and we're happy together. If people want to judge us, then let them! Anyway, I'm kinda glad that the secret is out. Now we don't have the pressure of having anything to hide."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Tori says quietly. "I wish I could handle everything like you have."

"Hey, I'm a man." Logan jokes. "Us men are always tougher."

"Jerk!" Tori says, rolling onto her back. Logan laughs and kisses her stomach, smiling softly as Tori plays with his hair. Then he gets off the bed and reaches for her hand, silently pleading for her to get up. Once she's off the bed, he wraps his arm around her waist. He's pretty mad at Mercedes, though. They wanted to reveal the news themselves, but she had to be a jerk and announce it on the street. He's even angrier that she had the nerve to lay her hands on his wife. How could she be so mean to someone? It's even worse since Tori's pregnant. Hitting anyone is bad, but hitting a pregnant woman?

"Look at this." Kendall says as they enter the kitchen. He's sitting in one of the four booths with his lap top on the table. When Logan looks at the screen, he's disgusted. Ugh, seriously? When are people gonna stop talking about this? The article is titled "Tori Vega: A Good Girl No More?" Tori is certainly not a bad girl. No, Jade is the bad girl of the group. Has Tori ever yelled at the paparazzi or threatened them with scissors? No! Does she give them dirty looks? Never!

"What is it?" Tori asks worriedly.

"Uh, nothing!" Kendall says quickly, shutting the lap top.

"Okay." Tori says slowly, approaching the mini fridge. She grabs a caffeine free Coke and sits across from Kendall, sipping from the bottle. Logan steps aside just as James and Cat enter the very small kitchen. Cat did the sweetest thing the other day and defended Tori and Logan on Scuttlebutter. They're still upset, but they did appreciate what she did. And none of them have spoken to Mercedes since the scandal broke out. Whenever she talks to them or insults them, they just ignore her. After what she did, none of them want _anything _to do with her.

Riiing!

"Ugh, who is that?" Tori whines, reaching into the pocket of her sweatpants. "Hello? Shelby, what do you want? I'm really tired...No, you're not gonna kick Mercedes in the jaw...Because she would probably sue you...Shelby, calm down...You're on your way back to Los Angeles...I thought you were planning on staying in New York City for a month...Look, you don't have to come home just because of me...Shelby...Okay...Bye."

"That was Shelby." She sighs. "She's flying back to LA."

"You know what sucks?" James says. "Now that we're back in LA, the paparazzi are gonna be worse. With this scandal going on, they're gonna be going crazy."

"Thank you, James, for reminding me." Tori snaps, walking back to her bunk. Logan gives James an irritated look, crossing his arms. What is wrong with him? He knows that Tori already feels bad and he just had to mention the paparazzi.

"Not a smart move, man." Kendall says, patting James's shoulder.

"Hey, Gustavo told me to drop Logan and Tori off first." Freight Train announces. They still have more than two months left in the tour, but since they're in LA, they get to spend a night in their own homes. Maybe Tori will feel better after resting in her own comfy bed. She has complained about the bunks being uncomfortable. Logan doesn't think they're too bad, but Tori's pregnant so she probably has a harder time getting comfortable. He hopes that it'll make her feel better. He wants to see his happy girl again.

"Can we go to Freezy Queen?" Cat asks.

"No." Freight Train says as they turn into Logan and Tori's neighborhood. But the sight is terrifying. In front of their house, there is a whole crowd of paparazzi. What the hell? What are they doing here? The paparazzi have no right to stand outside someone's house. That's creepy! Now Logan doesn't even wanna get out of the bus. Maybe they should spend the night at the Palm Woods. Ugh, the paparazzi will probably be there too.

"Freight Train, go with them." Carlos says. While they all murmur quietly, Logan goes to get Tori. He kneels by her bunk and rubs her shoulder, getting her attention. He helps her off the bunk and gives her a hug before they start walking to the front of the bus. When Tori sees the paparazzi waiting outside, she backs into Logan. He can sense that she's afraid, but they have to get inside. Those jerks better not hurt her, though. If they push her or make her fall, Logan is gonna be beyond furious. No one will hurt his wife and get away with it.

"It'll be okay." He whispers as the doors open. Tori clutches his hand and hides behind him as they follow Freight Train out of the bus.

"TORI! LOGAN!" The photographers shout, crowding around them. Freight Train pushes them out of the way whenever they get too close to Tori and Logan, but they manage to find their way back to the young celebrities.

"TORI, HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?"

"Back off." Freight Train says gruffly as they step onto the porch. Logan quickly takes the house keys out of his gym bag, unlocking the door. Freight Train forces them inside and forces them into the house, closing the door behind them. With that, he returns to the bus. Logan sighs in relief and kneels in front of Tori, giving her stomach a kiss. It's a good thing that they have Freight Train. He's the one that keeps them safe from the more...energetic paparazzi. You know, the ones that take their paparazzi duties a litte too far.

"I hate those guys." Tori says, running her fingers through his hair.

"Let's just go and lay down." Logan tells her, standing back up. "I think you and I could both use some rest."

* * *

Tori wakes up and finds that Logan is still fast asleep. She reaches out to touch his hair, slowly sitting up. She takes a moment to feel her small tummy, carefully getting out of bed. She gives Logan another glance before leaving the room. She has something that she needs to take care of _now. _Grabbing her jacket off the couch, she slips it on and picks up her keys off the coffee table. She isn't very quick to leave the house, though. But she feels relieved when she sees no paparazzi outside. Okay, the coast is clear. She sends Logan a text before walking to the garage, getting into her car. She presses a button on her garage opener and slowly backs out of the garage.

Her parents have been ignoring her for weeks, but that stops today. Ever since she told them that she was pregnant, they have ignored her. She's not gonna take it anymore. They are gonna talk to her whether they like it or not. She is tired of calling them and no one picking up. She is sick and tired of them acting like she doesn't exist. She's done taking it. She's ready to stand up for herself. Either they want her in their life or they don't. There's no "in the middle." They can choose to accept her pregnancy or they can just not have anything to do with her. But they are gonna stop avoiding the discussion.

When she pulls in front of their house, she finds the tour bus parked out front. Freight Train must be dropping Trina off. Tori gets out of the car and slams the door shut, walking to the front door at the same time as her sister.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Trina asks her.

"I wanna talk to Mom and Dad." Tori says, pushing the door open. She stops in the middle of the living room and stares at her parents, who are sitting on the couch. There is an awkward silence and Tori just glares them. How can they sit there and still ignore their daughter? She's expecting their grandchild and they're acting like it's the worst thing ever.

"Um, Tori, we-" Victori starts speaking. But he quickly shuts up when Tori gives him a dirty look.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" She asks them. "I'm having a baby and all you two have done is avoid me. I hate to sound disrespectful, but you two have disgusted me beyond belief. I know Logan and I messed up, but this is our child and all we want is for our families to support us. Do you think I'm not terrified that I became pregnant this young? I am! But it's happening and I have accepted it. When are you gonna accept it? I am having your grandchild."

"Tori, your father and I already talked about this." Charlotte says calmly. "And we're sorry that we've been avoiding you. It's just that you're our youngest daughter and you're having a baby. I mean, you're already married and now you're gonna be a mother. That's scary for us. However, when we talked yesterday, we decided that we want to be there for you for the rest of this pregnancy."

"Good." Tori says, taking a deep breath. "But I'm still hurt that you have been avoiding me for the past...five weeks? Six weeks? I can't even remember, but all I know is that you avoided your own daughter. "

"We're really sorry." Victor sighs. "We got you a present to make up for it."

"You can't buy me." Tori responds.

"But you need this, young lady." Charlotte says before walking upstairs. Tori rolls her eyes as she waits for her mom to return. She is kinda excited to find out what the gift is, but she's really quite irritated with them. They ignore her for weeks, then they're trying to buy her back with gifts. Real nice, Mom and Dad.

"We got you a present for the baby." Charlotte says as she returns. She pulls out an adorable white onsie with yellow ducks printed all over it. Aww, that is pretty cute. Should she forgive her parents? They were pretty shocked by the announcement and she supposes that it's understandable. Any parent would be shocked if they found out that their eighteen year old daughter was pregnant. She should probably be grateful that they're apologizing. They're family and she wants all of her family to be involved with her son or daughter.

"Cute." She says, holding the outfit in her hands. "Thank you."

"So...Do you forgive us?" Victor asks hopefully.

"Yes," Tori sighs. "I forgive you."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Logan asks as Tori walks into the house.

"Everything is okay between me and my parents now." Tori says as she hugs his waist, kissing his cheek. He slowly relaxes, happy that her parents are accepting the situation. When they see that baby, they'll fall in love with it. Logan knows that it's gonna be the sweetest, cutest, most perfect little baby boy or girl. Tori has mentioned that she'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy, but she's hoping for a girl. They've decided that if it is a girl, she will be named McKenna Lane Mitchell. Logan likes it! It'll be cute to see Tori buying cute little dresses and bows, combing her hair, giving her boy advice (when she's older!), helping her get dressed for prom, and all that good stuff.

"That's great." Logan says, kissing her forehead. "But you scared me. I woke up and you weren't here! I freaked out."

"You need to stop doing that!" Tori laughs, hugging him tightly. Logan rolls his eyes. He can't help that he's a little on the anxious side. It sucks when things go wrong! And he feels that he has every right to be concerned when he wakes up and his pregnant wife is nowhere to be found. So he's a little overprotective! He just wants to make sure that Tori and the baby are safe. He wants Tori to have a healthy pregnancy and deliver a healthy baby. That's why he likes to be with her at all times, just in case she needs anything.

"Don't tell me what to do." He mumbles. Tori laughs and squeezes him, making him laugh as well. He'll let her disappearance slide this time. She better not scare him like that again. If she wants to go anywhere, she needs to let him know. He's not trying to be controlling. He's only being like this because he wants to protect Tori and their child. Is that so wrong?

"I sent you a text." Tori reminds him.

"Well, I didn't check my messages!"

"Well, you should."

"Can we not argue about this?" Logan asks with a hint of a smile.

"Okay!"


	21. Safe and Sound

"Cat, there's bibble at the snack table." James whispers anxiously. The thing is that they're not exactly suppose to have any. Gustavo mentioned to the people in charge of snacks that no Bibble was allowed, but they obviously didn't listen. Gustavo is gonna be mad when he sees the table. Ugh, James really wants some Bibble. Gustavo still doesn't know that Cat got him into the stuff. Can he really be blamed, though? Bibble is delicious! It's pretty much irresistable. Besides, it's British! James loves British stuff! British cars, British girls, British food, did he mention British girls? When he thinks of British girls, he thinks of Penny Lane, who was probably the hottest British girl that he's ever seen! No girl could compare to Cat, though.

"Let's get some!" Cat says excitedly. She starts to rush over to the table, but James quickly grabs her. He shushes his overly excited girlfriend and leads her into a closet, digging through his gym bag. No one will let them near the Bibble if they look like themselves, but if they're disguised as someone else, no one will ever know. He takes two hoodies out of his gym bag and hands one of them to Cat, slipping the other one on. Then he takes out two pairs of sunglasses and gives one pair to his girlfriend. He covers Cat's mouth when she giggles, shushing her again. They crack the door open slightly, peeking at the action happening backstage. He can see that Stella is struggling to help Tori get her jacket on. She doesn't have a full blown baby bump, but she has obviously gained some weight. And her stomach is looking a little pudgy.

"Let's go!" He whispers quickly, rushing out of the closet. They walk over to the snack table and grab two bowls, filling them with as much Bibble as possible. Then they look at each other and practically run to James's dressing room, closing the door. They've gotta eat this before BTR has to go on! If they don't finish, they better have a good place to hide the rest of their stash. You know, so they can eat the rest of it later. If anyone knows about the Bibble, they'll just take it away, which means that James and Cat will be very sad. They need their Bibble.

"We better not get caught." Cat says through a mouthful of Bibble. "Hey, do you think Tori would like some? She has been complaining about being hungry."

"Babe, she can barely fit into her jeans anymore." James tells her. "Food is the last thing she needs."

Cat giggles and slaps his shoulder. Okay, he knows that what he said was kinda mean, but it was funny! And true! Due to Tori being fairly thin before she got pregnant, she's gonna start showing sooner. James sort of looked up some information and he found out two things. If the baby isn't a woman's first child, she's more likely to start showing sooner. Also, if a woman is naturally thin, she will probably still start showing sooner, even if the baby is her first child. That's exactly what has been happening to Tori. She's only twelve weeks along and she isn't totally huge yet, but you can tell she's pregnant when she wears really tight clothing. Whenever she wears tight fitting T shirts and whatnot, a tiny little bump can be seen.

"This Bibble is so good!" She says, eating more of the delicious snack.

"I know, right?" James says, reaching into the bowl.

"DOGS, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO ON!" Gustavo shouts at the top of his lungs. James looks down at his bowl, frowning when he sees it empty. He didn't even finish it! Where is the rest of his Bibble? Then he looks at Cat and he figures it out. Now he realizes what happened. The girl must have grabbed the rest of his Bibble when he wasn't looking.

"We'll talk about this later." He tells her before walking out the door.

* * *

Tori is glad that Stella was able to make her outfits adjustable. If it weren't for that, there's no way that the clothes would fit her. It's not like she really has a real bump yet, but she's definitely getting one. She supposes that pregnant girls that are naturally thin will show sooner. James must have been half asleep when he texted her this morning, deciding to inform her about this fact. When he has just woken up, he has a tendency to not think. In the text, he appeared very amused about the fact that she will probably show faster than some women. She replied back with a lovely "You suck." Hey, her mood swings may be going away, but they're not completely gone yet. And they will probably return when she gets to her third trimester.

"Gosh, it's like you exploded overnight." Jade comments. Tori shoots her a dirty look, annoyed at the comment about her weight. She's definitely not as thin as she use to be, but there's no stopping it. She doesn't need anyone reminding her about the increasing weight gain. Of course, Jade doesn't care. She's constantly trying to aggravate Tori's symptoms. When Tori was going through that stage where certain smells made her sick, Jade would purposely aggravate her nausea. Tori was not amused at all! Luckily, her worst symptoms are starting to subside. She will also be entering her second trimester next week!

"Gank." She retorts, walking closer to the stairs. She can barely see the guys onstage, but she knows that they are currently performing the last song in their set. Wait! There's a screen that allows anyone to see the concert from backstage. She turns around and walks toward the screen. Gustavo is sitting in front of it, monitoring the "dogs." She recently discovered that she finds it quite annoying when he calls her husband a dog, but she has enough self control to keep her mouth shut. It never bothered her before, so the annoyance was probably just hormones.

Aww, Logan looks so cute. He's wearing the backwards cap! He's also wearing jeans, a white T shirt, and a black jacket. She just wants to hug him. In fact, she plans on doing that as soon as he gets offstage. She loves her man so much. And she's glad that the fans seem to be enjoying the concert and no one is bullying him for being a teenage father to be. It seems like Tori is getting most of the hate. That makes her feel bad enough, but she definitely doesn't want anyone being mean to Logan. They can be jerks to her all they want, but she draws the line at messing with Logan. He won't ever admit it, but that boy is really sensitive. So it's good that he hasn't ran into any serious problems.

She watches the screen, smiling when the guys thank the fans. That's how she knows that their set is over. She walks back over to the stairs and waits for Logan. As soon as she sees him, she throws her arms around his neck. Yeah, it has only been twenty minutes, but it doesn't take long for her to start missing him.

"I feel bad for you." Jade tells him. "You know, for having such a clingy wife."

"Jade!" Beck scolds.

"Well, it's true!"

"Hey, my wife gives awesome hugs." Logan says, kissing Tori's cheek. "And she's not clingy."

"Ha!" Tori laughs in Jade's face. Then she ignores the obnoxious girl, returning her attention to Logan. Their noses touch and his hand touches her stomach. From the corner of her eye, she can see Mercedes watching them. She holds onto Logan, sighing as he rubs her back. She hates to admit it, but she's afraid of Mercedes. The girl has done so much already. What will she do next?

"Andre and dogettes, it's your turn!" Gustavo snaps at them. Tori reluctantly pulls away from Logan and looks him in the eyes, sighing as he kisses her forehead. Then she turns around and accepts a microphone from Kelly, following her bandmates to the stage.

* * *

Logan feels concerned about Tori. It has been thirty minutes since the concert ended and she's still at the meet and greet. It's great that she's interacting with her fans, but there's some people that might only be there so they can have a chance to be rude to her. Logan has seen haters show up at meet and greets just to start trouble. Since the pregnancy scandal hasn't quite blown over yet, a lot of people are still mean to her. Logan doesn't like that, but he doesn't bother telling them off. He doesn't wanna cause a big commotion, no matter how much he wants to.

"They're still out there?" Joanna asks as she enters her son's dressing room.

"Yeah." Logan says, still staring at a page in the book he's been reading. His mom sits next to him and places a loving kiss on his cheek, playing with his hair. He knows that he would get made fun of for saying this, but he has missed his mom. They have always been really close. And since Logan has been worrying about her so much since the break in, it's nice to actually see her in person. He needs to know that his family is safe. He's relieved that his mom didn't get hurt. She spent a night in the hospital just to be safe, but she wasn't injured.

"Worried about her?" Joanna asks, rubbing his back.

"Kind of." Logan admits as he marks the page in his book, closing it. He sits it on the coffee table and rests his head on her shoulder. He really hopes that Tori is okay. People have been so mean to her lately. They stopped by the Palm Woods this morning and one of the Jennifers (the Curly haired one) called her a really rude name and claimed that she has been messing around with other guys behind Logan's back. He knows that they were just trying to be hateful. Why would Tori cheat on him? They're married and they happen to love each other.

"She'll be fine." Joanna says, kissing his temple. "And if anyone is rude to her, Freight Train and security can handle it. As for you, honey, you were amazing tonight. You looked so cute up there and the show was wonderful."

"Thanks, mama." Logan says softly, letting his mom wrap her arms around him. One of her hands strokes his face and he nearly falls asleep, but he manages to stay awake. He doesn't wanna be asleep when the meet and greets ends. In fact, it should be over at any moment. He wants to be certain that his wife is okay. If anyone was rude to her, he's gonna be so mad.

"You know, Tori will be pretty far along when the tour ends, so I was thinking that I could take her shopping when you guys get back." Joanna tells him.

"I'm sure she'll like that." Logan says quietly.

"You, young man, seem like you're really tired." Joanna says sternly. "You need to lay down."

"Mom, we're gonna be boarding the bus soon." Logan sighs, running a hand through his hair. At that moment, Tori walks into the dressing room, looking pretty worn out. "Hey!"

"Hi." Tori yawns, sitting on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head against his. He rubs her stomach, giving her a gentle kiss one her cheek. She gets tired real easy and it's obvious that she's in need of some rest. As soon as they get on the bus, she needs to lay down. Logan is determined to make sure that she takes care of herself.

"Mom, I guess we should be going." He says. "We need to leave for San Francisco soon."

"Okay, baby." Joanna says, kissing his forehead. "Have fun."

"We will." Logan promises as Tori stands back up. They gather all their stuff, say goodbye to his mom, and walk out the door.

* * *

Mercedes doesn't feel any guilt for causing Tori's stupid scandal. A lot of people (Tori's fans) are all wazzed off because they saw the video of her slapping Tori. Well, she doesn't care. Tori deserves a lot worse. She thinks that she's so perfect and so much better than everyone else. The truth is, she makes Mercedes wanna puke. She's a skunkbag! Logan belonged to Mercedes and Tori snatched him away. She even had the nerve to marry him. Why would he even propose to her? She's not pretty, she's probably not as sweet as she seems, and she's certainly not intelligent. He obviously doesn't know how to pick good women.

Mercedes doesn't like Tori's friends either, except for Beck and Andre. They're totally hot. As for the others, she has so many complaints. Jade is a wannabe goth chick, Cat is dumber than a stack of bricks, Ryleigh is a loud mouth, and Robbie is a nerd. They're almost as annoying as the Queen Bee herself. Mercedes wants to punch every single one of them, but she would probably end up back in jail if she did. She has chosen to refrain from getting violent. She may have gotten a little rough with Tori last week, but she simply lost her temper. She told her daddy that she wouldn't do it anymore.

Looking out the window of the bus, she sees Tori and Logan boarding their bus. They're holding hands, which makes Mercedes feel sick to her stomach. Does she sound crazy? Maybe she is. In fact, she knows she's probably a little on the crazy side, but she doesn't care. She just wants to ruin Tori Vega. She wants to destroy that girl so badly. She knows that she sounds like a sick person, but she feels zero guilt. It's not like she's gonna physical harm Tori. She just wants the girl to get out of Los Angeles, so Mercedes can have Logan. That's why she has to keep messing with them. Eventually, Tori is gonna get sick and tired of the "drama," especially with a baby on the way. If Mercedes pushes her far enough, she might decide to get out of town.

She opens her lap top and goes to the Pop Tiger website, cringing when she sees the front page article. More about Tori and Logan? Seriously? MERCEDES CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

She angrily closes the lap top and storms to the back lounge, slamming the door shut. She starts looking through all her magazines, tearing out every picture of Tori that she can find. She's quickly losing her mind. She can't make it stop either.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	22. Stranded

"I am so glad that this was the last show." Tori groans as she walks into her dressing room. She is eighteen weeks pregnant now and she gets tired a lot easier. It doesn't help that her back is pretty sore. She felt so awkward at the meet and greet, although she did manage to fake a friendly and comfortable mood. It was hard because she feels horrible, but she did it! She's quite proud of herself. However, she still wants to lay down and get some rest. Besides, she's tired of everyone staring at her growing stomach. She's definitely not thin anymore. She's not as big as she's gonna get, but she has a very noticeable baby bump now. She finally wearing maternity clothes. She was still able to wear her usual costumes for the concert, but she wears maternity clothes when she's not onstage.

"I can't wait until you're born." She tells her unborn baby. There is a couple exciting things about pregnant. One, she's gonna find out what she's having (boy or girl) next week. Two, she should be able to feel the baby kick soon. Not to mention that Logan pays extra attention to her now. He gave her lots of love before, but now he's even more attentive. At first, his overprotectiveness was kind of annoying, but her mood swings are starting to calm down and she's starting to find the extra attention kind of adorable. And he'll walk up to her and kiss her tummy, which is so sweet. That boy is contantly making her want to squeeze him like a teddy bear. Tori loves teddy bears.

"Okay, mommy is gonna rest for a minute, then she has to get all her stuff and get back to the bus." She murmurs, lowering herself onto the couch. She changed into her own clothes immediately after walking offstage, then she went to the restroom. Now she just wants to sit down and rest. Her back is aching and she really just wants to cuddle with her husband. Maybe they can watch a movie later. More importantly, maybe the little one will decide to finally give a few kicks. She knows that the kicking will remind her that there is a life growing inside.

"You ready?" Logan asks her, leaning against the door frame.

"Don't feel like getting up." Tori replies, pouting. Logan chuckles and walks over to her, kneeling in front of her. He rubs her stomach and gives it a kiss. Aww, he is so sweet. She loves that he shows so much affection to this child. She can tell that he's gonna be a wonderful daddy. The kid hasn't even been born yet and he has already fallen completely in love. She can only imagine what it's gonna be like when they actually hold the baby for the first time. Tori knows that she'll probably end up crying her eyes out.

"You have to." Logan says, helping her off the couch. Tori whines and walks over to the vanity mirror, while Logan gets her purse and gym bag. That's all she usually brings into the venue. She leaves her other belongings on the bus. Anyway, she always gets a feeling of surprise when she looks in the mirror. Her stomach has expanded so much in the past few months. Now her stomach is about the size of a football. She isn't sure how she feels about this. It's kind of cool, but she's also a little nervous about the weight gain.

"You look fine." Her husband says sternly, kissing her cheek. She mumbles under her breath, still looking in the mirror. How can he say that she looks fine? All her family and friends talk about how pretty she looks and how she's glowing. Well, she doesn't quite see it yet. She thinks she just looks fat, but she has people telling her that pregnancy looks good on her.

"Okay, let's go." Tori sighs, following him out of the dressing room. She stays close to him as Freight Train leads them out of the building, feeling much better when Logan wraps an arm around her waist. As she gains more weight, she's becoming more paranoid that she might end up toppling over. She really isn't that huge yet, but she's far from being small either.

"Be careful." Logan says as they step onto the bus. He lets Tori walk ahead of them and as soon as she's on the bus, she goes straight to her bunk. She is going to bed right now because she's exhausted. She lays on her side, facing the wall. She pulls the blanket over her tired body, closing her eyes. It only takes a few minutes for her to fall asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Logan and Tori are relaxing in the back lounge. Since it's only four thirty in the morning, everyone else is still asleep. But they just couldn't stay asleep anymore. They woke up and didn't wanna lay in bed if they weren't tired. Right now, Tori is sitting on his lap, reading a magazine. Logan has his arms wrapped around her, his hands on her stomach. After a few more minutes, she puts the magazine down and leans back into his arms, sighing softly. She really likes when he holds her. It feels really comforting, you know? And he's so gentle. She could fall asleep in his arms. Anyway, she turns her face toward him, giggling at him staring at her stomach. She pats his hands, then she sits up straight.

"I'm gonna get some food." She tells him. "Do you want anything?"

"Just bring the Oreos." Logan responds. With his help, she stands up. She gives Logan a kiss before walking to the front of the bus. She bends over and opens a cabinet, grabbing the cookies. She immediately opens them, eating as she returns to the back lounge. She sits next to Logan on the floor, letting him grab a couple of cookies. She gasps when she feels something in her stomach. Was that...She moves her hand to her stomach, her eyes widening. Yay! That was the baby! Her baby kicked! She's gotta tell Logan!

"The baby just kicked!" She squeals, grabbing his hand. "Look!"

"Are you serious?" Logan asks excitedly. Tori nods as she puts his hand on her stomach, looking at him with happiness. "Wait? Why can't I feel anything?"

"Um," Tori says thoughtfully. "Well, I did read online that when the mom feels the baby kick, it might take a little longer until the father can feel it. It'll probably be just a couple more weeks."

She can tell that he's disappointed and she feels really bad about it. But it won't be much longer until he can touch her stomach and feel their son or daughter kick. Besides, she has an ultrasound next week. A very special ultrasound. They have been discussing this for a while and they have decided that they wanna go ahead and find out. She hopes that'll keep him from feeling too bad. She does feel sympathetic, though. He probably feels disappointed that she can feel the baby move right now, but he can't.

"Hey, just be patient." She says, stroking his cheek. "And we're gonna find out if it's a boy or girl next week."

"Yeah, that's-" Logan starts to say. However, he is interrupted when the bus comes to a stop. He and Tori frown at each other in confusion, not sure what's going on. Gustavo told them that the next rest stop would be in Redding, California. Tori is almost certain that they're not in Redding yet. Why are they stopping? Wait...Oh no. Her concern increases when she hears a frustrated "Darn it!" from Freight Train. She looks at Logan, who begins helping her stand up. He keeps his arm around her as they leave the back lounge, noticing that everyone else is starting to wake up.

"What's going on?" Kendall mumbles tiredly.

"Okay, everyone just stay calm!" Freight Train says. "The bus broke down."

"WHAT?" Tori shrieks.

"Babe, just calm down." Logan says, but Tori ignores him. Stranded? She's exhausted, she has been on the road for three months, and she wants to sleep in her own bed. Why is the bus stranded? They better fix it soon or Tori will be extra wazzed off. She's tired, she's hungry, and they better fix this bus. Gosh, why does this have to happen!

"No!" She snaps. "Someone needs to call someone to come and fix it!"

"Freight Train, can you figure out what's wrong?" Ryleigh asks him.

"I'm not a mechanic!" Freight Train says defensively. Tori groans as she walks to the door, desperately needing some fresh air. It relaxes her, which is really good because stress is the last thing she needs. She just needs to calm herself down, you know? If Freight Train would just open the stupid door, she could get out of here for a few minutes.

"Ugh, just open the door." She says bitterly.

"Okay..." Freight Train says slowly, opening the doors for her. She grumbles under her breath as she steps down from the bus, taking in the nice fresh air. Okay, this is good. She feels a little better now. She's still upset that the bus...won't...Wait, Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin's bus is parked right behind them, but the other bus (that Mercedes has been using) is nowhere to be seen. Ah, now she gets it. Mercedes must have had something to do with this. Tori doesn't know how Mercedes could mess with their bus, considering her level of intelligence, but she did something.

"Mercedes..." She growls before storming back to the bus. "I think I figured out our problem!"

"How?" Carlos asks her.

"Mercedes's bus is gone." Tori replies. "I _know _she had something to do with this."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Robbie asks, shaking his head.

"Because she's a stupid gank!" Tori groans. "It's like she's doing whatever she can to ruin our lives."

"What are we gonna do?" Cat asks anxiously.

That's the problem! None of them know what to do! Like Freight Train said, they're not mechanics! Maybe roadside assistance could help? Yeah, that's pretty much their only option right now. There's nothing else they can do. They're stranded until someone comes and fixes the stupid bus! Ugh, this is so annoying. Next time Tori sees Mercedes, they're gonna have some trouble. Tori can guarantee it.

"Call roadside assistance." She sighs, handing Freight Train her phone.

* * *

"Please don't worry about Mercedes, okay?" Logan says gently, his arms wrapped around Tori. She hugs his waist and rests her head against his chest, wondering how he can tell her to not worry. It's impossible for her to not worry when there's a total psychopath messing with them. What about the baby? What if Mercedes tried to hurt the baby? All this other stuff is quite minor, compared to the safety of her child. All she wants is for her baby to be safe and happy. She will do anything to protect him or her.

"It's hard." Tori says softly, holding onto him. She was cold, so he gave her one of his hoodies to wear. She chose the yellow one. So she's pretty comfortable. Her only problem is the Mercedes situation. She just can't figure out why that girl is so desperate to destroy everything. Mercedes has gotten out of control! At first, the tricks were minor pranks, but each one seems to go a little farther than the last. She just wishes that Mercedes would explain her reasons for hating Tori so much, besides being married to Logan and expecting a child with him. There's gotta be more to her reasoning than that. These tricks...It's starting to seem like her problem is more than just jealousy.

"I know." Logan says, stroking her hair. "But the bus will be working soon, then we can go home."

Tori nods and closes her eyes, giggling when the baby kicks again. Standing outside the bus, enjoying nature, being with Logan, and feeling her baby kick...Those things make her feel a little better. She's still worried, but at least she has a husband and unborn child to enjoy. As long as she has them, she is perfectly happy. She just wants to get home, so they can focus on preparing for the baby's arrival. By the way, she wants to know just how painful that's gonna be. If it's really painful, like excruciating, then she wants an epidural.

"Mercedes is being such a jerk." She mutters, giving his waist a tight squeeze.

"I know." Logan agrees, kissing the top of her head. "But I really don't want you worrying about that."

"Okay," Tori sighs. "I'll try."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	23. Finally Going Home

"Jade, do you want someone to see you?" Beck asks as Jade angrily throws bolts of electricity in random directions. From a distance, Logan, Tori, and their friends watch the angered girl. Ten minutes after learning that Mercedes was behind the breakdown of their bus, Jade stormed outside and started shooting electricity everywhere. They're starting to worry that someone might drive by and see her. They don't need anyone knowing about their powers. That is their secret and it needs to stay their secret. Logan knows that their lives would get crazy if anyone knew about their powers. They don't ever want anyone to know, but they definitely don't need it when Tori is pregnant.

"That gank is trying to destroy us!" Jade shrieks, shooting more lightening bolts. Logan keeps his arms around Tori, holding her close to him. He wants her to have a stress free pregnancy. She only has a little more than four months to go. Then they can have their precious little angel and they can relax. Until then, Logan has to be extra protective of his wife. That's why he's so worried about the situation with Mercedes. Every stunt she pulls seems to be more extreme than the last. So Logan finds himself worrying that she may end up going too far. His worst fear right now is that she will end up hurting their child. She would have to be a sick person to actually hurt an innocent child, though. The baby didn't do anything wrong. Tori didn't do anything wrong either.

"Let's just go back inside." He whispers awkwardly. With his arm still around Tori's waist, they walk back onto the bus. Jade might end up electrocuting someone and Logan doesn't wanna be the victim. He thinks that everyone else should come inside too. When Jade gets mad, she's dangerous. She won't hesitate to zap someone. Anyway, Logan and Tori walk to the back lounge and sit on the floor, feeling much safer now. He can tell that his wife is getting tired, so he lets her sit on his lap with her head on his shoulder. He kisses her forehead and keeps his arms wrapped around her, humming "Worldwide" to her. After all, it's her favorite song.

"Hey, the baby kicked again." Tori tells him. He whines softly. He's excited for her, but as soon as his hands touch her stomach, the kicking stops. She keeps telling him that he'll probably be able to feel it in a couple more weeks. Well, he can't wait! He wants to be able to lay his hands on her stomach and actually feel something. How long is it gonna take until their baby decides to acknowledge him? The kid will kick for it's mommy, but it's making him wait? Really? But he's fully aware that nothing will compare to the moment that they get to actually hold their child.

"Don't be jealous." She teases, giving him a kiss. He rolls his eyes and gives her a look, sighing when she starts playing with his hair. Of course, now she's gonna act all cute and stuff so he won't be sad anymore. And it's totally working. She knows just how to make him happy. He's not even that upset about the whole "Baby will kick for mommy but not him" thing. He's just feeling a little impatient. He can't help that he's excited! He's trying to be patient, though. It's just a little difficult. There's a lot of milestones to look forward to!

"I'm not." He responds, giving her a hug.

"Okay." Tori says, sitting up. Logan smiles as he looks at her adorable tummy. It's so adorable. He can't believe that there is a life growing in there.

"Jade tried to electrocute Robbie." Trina says, looking at her compact mirror as she enters the back lounge. "Beck stopped her, though. She's having a nervous breakdown or something."

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" They hear Jade scream at the top of her lungs.

"NOT IF I KILL HER FIRST!" Ryleigh retorts. The bus suddenly shakes, so they're assuming that Ryleigh kicked it. Her power is enhanced jumping/super speed, so her kicking can be pretty strong. It's especially bad when she gets angry. She's obviously furious right now. She's kicking, yelling obcenities, and acting like a total crazy person. Her and Jade are both a little on the crazy side, but they're nothing compared to Mercedes. For the most part, they just have slight anger management issues. Mercedes has much more serious mental problems. Logan wishes that she would get help.

"Hey, roadside assistance is here!" Cat exclaims.

Well, that's just fantastic. Logan is tired of being stranded. He and Tori, as well as everyone else, want to go home. They miss their own homes, you know? As fun as touring is, it's always relieving when it's over because they've been on the road for three months. After a while, they start feeling homesick. And performing the same show several times is tiring. It's fun, but still tiring.

"Yay." Tori mutters, snuggling up to Logan. He plays with her hair and gently kisses her cheek. He keeps his hand on her stomach and she puts her hand over his. He's starting to feel pretty tired himself. He might go to bed in a minute. Hopefully, they'll be back on the road when he wakes up. It doesn't take that long to fix a bus, does it? It must be something to do with the engine. Roadside assistance must have tools for that.

"Hey, wanna go to bed?" He asks Tori.

"Yeah." Tori responds. She and Logan stand up and leave the back lounge. Tori lays down on her bunk, Logan lays down on his own bunk, and they pull their covers over themselves.

* * *

Tori wakes up an hour later, frowning as she looks around. Did they fix the bus? She's gonna check. She certainly hopes that they have. She wants to pick up Princess from the Palm Woods and go home. She gets up, glances at her adorable sleeping husband, and starts walking toward the front of the bus. She walks down the steps until she's outside, looking around. Okay, Gustavo and Griffin are talking to the guys from roadside assistance, Kelly is typing something on her cell phone, Freight Train is just standing around, and a few of her friends are out here as well.

"Can we go home now?" James asks impatiently.

"NOT YET!" Gustavo snaps before returning his attention to the mechanic. "So it's fixed now? We can go home?'

"It's definitely fixed." The man responds. Gustavo writes out a check and hands it to him, while Kelly thanks him. Tori breathes a sigh of relief, happy that they can finally be on their way. It'll be nice to get back to their normal routines. Although, it was cool getting to see different parts of the country. Las Vegas would have been a lot more enjoyable if Mercedes hadn't been such a jerk. She had a great time in Houston. Logan took her out to a romantic lunch that was absolutely wonderful.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Ryleigh says bitterly, walking back onto the bus. Tori follows, walking back to her bunk. Then she sees Logan and decides that she wants to spend a little time with him, even though he's asleep. His face is hidden by the covers and she finds it adorable. She wants to see his cute face, though. So she kneels by the bunk and slowly pulls the covers down, smiling and kissing his nose. He mumbles in his sleep and Tori giggles, playing with his hair. When he opens his eyes, she gives him another kiss.

"Babe, you shouldn't be kneeling like that!" Logan says as he suddenly gets out of bed. "You need to be really careful."

"You are so overprotective." Tori mutters as he helps her up, turning around to look at him.

"I'm just protecting our little one." Logan says, kneeling down and giving her stomach a kiss.

"I guess." She sighs. He's definitely overprotective, though. She knew that bending can be uncomfortable, but she has heard nothing about kneeling. She thinks that Logan is paranoid. When she does pretty much anything, he gets all worried about it and makes her sit down. It's sweet, but there are some thngs that she knows are harmless.

"Yay! The bus is moving!" Cat says happily, giggling. "Do we have any buffalo nuggets?"

"No, Cat," Freight Train says slowly, as if he were talking to a small child. "We don't have any buffalo nuggets."

"Aww, phooey."

"Alright, let's go home!" Freight Train says as the bus starts moving.

"You wanna know what I hate?" Jade says randomly. "People who take too long in the bathroom."

"I hate how that one mechanic was staring at me." Ryleigh says. "He gave me the creeps."

"Just be quiet and go to sleep or watch a movie or something." Freight Train tells them. That seems to work. Jade and Ryleigh both shut up and walk to the back lounge. Then a opening and closing of another door is heard, so they probably went to hang out with Andre in the recording studio. Tori still thinks that it's the coolest thing ever. She has never seen a bus with a recording studio before. She had a lot of fun with that while they were on the road, but no one enjoyed it as much as Andre. He spent most of his time in there. Well, not all of it, but that was his special hangout.

"Just lay down." Logan whispers in her ear. "Please?"

"Okay." Tori sighs, giving his hand a squeeze before returning to her bunk.

* * *

"Okay, Princess, we're home!" Tori says in a baby voice, sitting the puppy down.

Logan sits their luggage in the living room, too lazy to unpack right now. It's too late for him to feel like messing with it. They'll unpack tomorrow, once they feel completely rested. At the moment, Logan just wants to enjoy being in his own bed. He's amazed that he hasn't already passed out. Anyway, he realizes that Tori went to the kitchen to feed Princess, so he goes to make sure that she's being careful. He knows that he's being extra protective, but he really just wants their baby to be safe.

"Okay, I'm getting your food." Tori tells the barking puppy.

"Let me get it." Logan insists, taking the bag of food from her. He smiles and kisses her cheek, kneeling in front of the bowl. He pours some food into it, rubbing Princess's head as she eagerly starts eating. He sits the bag of dog food on the island, then gets some water from the fridge. He pours that into the water bowl. Then he turns to look at Tori, who is staring at him. He gives her an innocent smile, but she keeps the same expression as she walks over to him. He opens his arms for a hug. When she doesn't respond, he just wraps his arms around her anyway.

"You won't even let me feed our dog." She tells him.

"I'm just being careful." Logan says, looking her in the eyes. Hey, he hates annoying her, but she'll thank him when she delivers a happy and healthy baby. It would be awful if their baby got hurt. He doesn't want to upset her and he tries to back off, but it's proving to be very difficult. He just can't stop thinking that even the smallest thing could have a huge affect on their baby. He's just terrified that it'll be born with a birth defect or, even worse, stillborn. He's doing everything he can to make sure that nothing goes wrong.

"I'm fine." Tori insists, squeezing his waist. "You don't need to worry so much."

"But I-" Logan starts to say.

"I'm fine." Tori repeats. "The baby and I will be fine."

"Okay."Logan mutters, while Tori gently kisses his cheek. He hopes that she's right. He's not gonna stop being protective of her and the baby, but it would be nice if he could stop feeling so paranoid. Maybe his feelings have something to do with Mercedes? Well, he just can't stop thinking about all the trouble that she has caused. He's already worried that she might try to harm Tori and the baby and now he's worried than even the smallest things might cause damage. Ugh, he's losing his mind. Yep, he definitely needs to get some sleep. He'll hopefully feel better once he's fully rested.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	24. Overjoyed

"Okay, are you kids ready to find out what your baby is?" Doctor Charleston asks excitedly as she walks into the ultrasound room. Tori is laying on the examination table while Logan sits next to her, holding her hand. She really likes Doctor Charleston. She's a cheerful woman somewhere in her late thirties, with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The best thing about her is that she seems to genuinely care about her patients. When Tori came for the first appointment, Doctor Charleston said that she has had a lot of experience with young mothers. Tori wants someone with experience, so she has been very pleased with Doctor Charleston so far. Now they're gonna know if their little angel is a boy or girl. She's so excited!

"Yeah." Logan nods, kissing Tori's hands.

"Okay, let's see." Doctor Charleston says, rubbing gel all over Tori's stomach. The mom to be shivers at the coldness, but she's not bothered by it at all. She looks at Logan, who smiles and gives her a kiss. He keeps a tight grip on her hand, supporting her. They both stare at the screen, eager to see their baby. She holds back a squeal of excitement, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. He's leaning close enough to her that she can do that. Oh, she can see that baby! It's kinda funny that the image on the screen is actually a real live human being. In four more months, she's gonna be holding that baby in her arms.

"Tori, Logan," Doctor Charleston smiles. "It's a girl."

Tori starts crying right there, while Logan is trying not to do the same as he hugs her close. But she soon feels her shirt being soaked with tears. They're having a little girl, McKenna Lane Mitchell. They're gonna have a daughter. Tori would have been just as happy with a boy, but she was really hoping for a girl. She is so overjoyed right now. She can't stop crying because she's so happy. She really wishes that she could stop crying, but her happiness is so strong right now. Logan, Tori, and McKenna, the Mitchell family. She loves the sound of that.

"Just let me get this gel off, then you can go home." Doctor Charleston says as she starts wiping the gel away.

"She's healthy, right?" Logan asks, wiping the tears away. "Our daughter, I mean."

"She's doing great." Doctor Charleston says as she pulls Tori's shirt back down. "Congratulations, guys."

Logan helps Tori off the examination table, pressing a kiss to her temple. They quietly say goodbye to Doctor Charleston, then they leave the room. They go down to the first floor and toward the exit. Tori has stopped crying by now, but her happiness hasn't gone away. Now she can start buying McKenna some clothes and they can get the nursery ready for her. She's thinking about getting a white crib and painting McKenna's name on the side in pink letters. That would be so adorable! She's so happy that she doesn't even care about anything else. She doesn't even care about Psycho Mercedes!

"Get in the car, mommy." Logan says playfully. Tori giggles and gets into the front passengers seat, struggling with the seatbelt. She finally gets it on (making sure it's _below _stomach, not across or above it) and fastens it. She watches as Logan gets into the drivers seat, giggling when he kisses her cheek. This has definitely been a great day and it's not even over yet.

"Let's go to the Palm Woods!" She says excitedly. Logan starts the car and backs out of the parking space, driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

"If anyone is rude to you, just ignore them." Logan says as they get out of the car. Most of the Palm Woods guests are nice to Tori, but the Jennifers have started acting kind of rude toward her. They act rude to mostly everyone, but they've taken to calling Tori a skank. Logan doesn't understand how being pregnant makes her a skank, but it probably has something to do with her age. Most of the teens around here are still going out to parties and getting drunk. Tori has chosen marriage and becoming a parent.

"I will." Tori smiles, squeezing his waist. They walk into the Palm Woods, surprised when no one pays attention to them. That's a good thing! When Tori's pregnancy was first revealed, people would always stare at them. When they stopped in Los Angeles and they visited the Palm Woods, people just kept looking at them. Everyone has pretty much gotten use it, though. The paparazzi still bother them, but it's not as bad as it was at first. They don't want any extra attention. They need everyone to give them some space.

"Cat, leave us alone!" They hear Brunette Jennifer snap.

"Want some candy?" Cat asks the Jennifers.

"Fine." Curly Jennifer sighs.

"Wait a minute, you keep candy in your bra?" Blonde Jennfier asks. Logan and Tori look at each other weirdly, walking toward the elevator.

Tori stands back against the wall and Logan rubs her stomach. He gasps quietly when he feels a light kick against his hand. Tori giggles and strokes his cheek, while McKenna gives another kick. She kicks Tori all the time, but she always stops when Logan touches her mommy's stomach. As soon as they know she's a girl, she decides to do it for him? Wow, that's weird. But really cool!

"Oh yeah, now she does it." Logan mutters.

"Hey, she loves us." Tori says proudly as they leave the elevator. They walk down the hallway and enter 2J to find a...confusing sight. Sara, Melanie, and Kiana? What are they doing here? They were sort of involved when Mercedes pulled that gun on Logan and Tori! But they ditched her afterwards! They never got caught by the police. Anyway, all three girls are sitting on the couch, Sara is sobbing dramatically, the guys and Cat are are sitting on the floor, and they all look horribly confused.

"What happened?" Logan says slowly.

"Her boyfriend cheated on her." Melanie says, rolling her eyes. "What a jerk, right?"

"What happened to your stomach, Tori?" Kiana asks slowly. She's the dumb one of the three girls. Logan isn't trying to be rude, but Kiana isn't a smart girl. Most of her questions and comments don't even make sense. For example, the question she just asked. How could she not be aware that Tori is pregnant? Cat isn't even that ditzy!

"She's pregnant, sweetie." Melanie tells her.

"Oh!" Kiana says, giggling.

"Did you find out what you're having?" Cat asks hopefully.

"It's a girl!" Tori says happily.

"Yay!" Cat says, clapping her hands.

"Sara, stop crying!" Carlos pleads. "No one can think with your blubbering!"

"You can't think anyway!" Sara retorts before sobbing again.

Logan rolls his eyes. Why did they have to come here? They aren't even friends with the BTR guys or VicTORious, so he can't figure out why they would come to the Palm Woods. Her sobbing is giving him a headache and he's silently pleading for her to take her posse and get out. It would be just fantastic if she would leave them alone. They're so irritating! They're almost as bad as Jovannah, Robbie's ex girlfriend. The only different is that she had that high pitched voice that drove them all insane, especially when she got angry.

"You're a rude little girl." Carlos replies.

"Okay, you three need to leave." James says as he, Kendall, and Carlos lift the three girls into their arms. Logan happily opens the door and his friends sit the girls down, rushing inside and quickly closing the door before they can come back in. Logan also makes sure that it's locked. Now they can have a nice peaceful day. They don't need three idiots bothering them.

"Let us back in!" They hear Sara scream.

"No!" The guys say in unison.

"Anyway," Kendall says abruptly, facing Logan and Tori. "Does the kid have a name?"

"McKenna." Tori says proudly. "McKenna Lane Mitchell."

* * *

"Jovannah, hurry up!" Mercedes yells as she storms down the sidewalk. A few days ago, she chose this Jovannah Layton girl to be her second in command. Every leader needs a follower, right? Jovannah did get dumped by that dorky Robbie Shapiro kid for being too "demanding" and "controlling," two traits that Mercedes is looking for in a helper. She needs someone just as manipulating as she is and Jovannah totally fits that description. She'll never be as cool as Mercedes, but she's not that bad. She even said that she can't believe that anyone would dump her. Mercedes told her that she could get back at Robbie by helping Mercedes get back at Tori. Does it sound confusing? Well, Tori is Robbie's friend. To get revenge on Robbie, all Jovannah has to do is destroy something he cares about. He cares about Tori. The whole group cares about that skank. It makes Mercedes sick to her stomach.

"I can't walk any faster in these heels!" Jovannah whines.

Mercedes growls as she grabs Jovannah's wrist, leading her into an empty alley. They've gotta plan their next move. They're gonna get Tori Vega. She is gonna wish she had never met Mercedes. They're not actually gonna hurt her. They just wanna drive her to the point that she ends up leaving LA. Once she's gone, Logan will be so heartbroken and he'll need someone to comfort him. Mercedes is gonna be the one comforting him. Once he realizes how special she is, he will fall in love with her. By the way, she doesn't care if she sounds delusional. She's gonna make Logan fall in love with her.

"Look, we've gotta push Tori over the edge!" She says harshly. "I spent three months trying to drive her completely insane and nothing has worked! We've gotta do something else! Something that will make her realize that she doesn't belong in LA. I want her out of this town! And I know that she wouldn't wanna ruin Logan's career, so she'll leave him here! He'll be so hurt when he finds her gone that he'll need comfort. Who's gonna comfort him? Me! So I need you to help me come up with something!"

"I don't know what to do!" Jovannah retorts. Mercedes rolls her eyes. This girl isn't the brightest crayon in the box, is she? Whatever. Mercedes has more important things to think about. They've gotta find a way to drive Tori out of Los Angeles. She needs to get away from Logan and take her kid with her. She can be a single mom and Mercedes can be with Logan. He would be much happier with her. She can give him everything that he has ever wanted. What does Tori have to offer? He'll never be truly successful if he stays with her.

"Do something that will make her fear for her baby's safety!" Jovannah suggests suddenly. "We both know that she loves her baby and would do anything to protect it. If she thinks that it's life is in danger, she'll totally wanna leave. Don't actually hurt her or anything, but make her think that she and the baby are in danger. I mean, I don't know how you could do that, but-"

"Jovannah!" Mercedes interrupts. "That's actually a good idea. I'm impressed."

"No matter what the housekeeper says, I'm not stupid."

"Yeah," Mercedes laughs sarcastically. "I'm sure."

* * *

**Double update! :D**

**Review! :D**


	25. Someone Went Too Far

"Are you seriously gonna lay on the couch all day?" Jade asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"My legs are cramping." Tori retorts, reaching into the bag of potato chips. Three more weeks have passed, which means that she is now 22 weeks along. That also means that her stomach has gotten bigger. She and Logan are still as happy as ever, especially since they can actually call their baby by name. McKenna has started kicking a lot more now, which is really cool. They've also started preparing the nursery. It's looking good so far. All their friends are helping out, which makes it a lot easier on them. Cat was so excited when she was told that she could help Tori paint the walls. The colors are pink and lilac, by the way. The room is almost done, but they still have to find a changing table and put the crib together.

"Gosh, this is so frustrating!" She yells, struggling to sit up straight. She finally sits up, gasping. Wow, that was tiring. It seems like she gets worn out so easily now. It sucks because she was never like this before she got pregnant, but it's something that she's trying to get use to. There's the cravings, the occasional mood swings, the leg cramps, McKenna kicking her when she's trying to sleep...Her life is definitely changing, but she's actually enjoying the changes. She's really excited about becoming a mom.

"Walk around or something." Jade says boredly.

"Yeah, like that's gonna help." Tori says, wincing as she stands up. The guys are all in the nursery, finishing the rest of the painting. Gustavo is supervising, just to make sure that they don't destroy anything. He can be a big jerk sometimes, but he cares about his dogs and dogettes. He just won't admit it. He'll have to admit it someday, though. When McKenna is born, there's no way that he'll be able to resist her. No one can resist an adorable little baby. Tori hopes that he'll keep his yelling to a minimum, so McKenna doesn't get scared.

She walks toward the stairs, mumbling complaints as she walks up the steps. Her legs are really cramping today. When she went to the doctor yesterday, Doctor Charleston said that it's completely normal. She doesn't like it, though. Also, people seem to enjoy coming up to her and touching her tummy. She really doesn't feel comfortable with that, but she's too nice to tell them off. She really tries to control her moodiness, even though it's really hard. Whoa, McKenna just kicked again. Tori can already tell that she's gonna be a strong little girl.

She walks into the almost finished nursery, smiling when she sees the guys and Gustavo.

"Hi!" She says, waving at them.

"We're taking a break." Carlos tells her. Tori lowers herself into the rocking chair, tired from walking. She has a little more than three months to go and she's really excited to see her little girl. She's getting pretty tired of being pregnant too, so it'll be relieving when it's over. Pregnancy is an exciting experience, but it definitely gets old after a while.

"You okay?" Logan asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tori says, reaching out to him. He moves so he's sitting in front of her, then she starts playing with his hair.

"Why did you bring Jade?" James asks.

"Beck has an audition, so she had nothing else to do." Tori replies, giggling as Logan kisses her stomach. He has already developed a special bond with McKenna, even though she's still inside her mommy's stomach. Tori can only imagine what it's gonna be like when she's actually born. That is seriously gonna be the best day of their lives. She's already planning on making a scrapbook page dedicated to their precious girl.

"Hey, why is it that McKenna stops kicking as soon as I touch you?" Carlos asks Tori.

"Well-" Logan starts to say.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Carlos interrupts.

"Let's try this again." Tori sighs, motioning for him to come over. He reluctantly approaches her, frowning as she grabs his hand. She feels her stomach until she finds McKenna, pulling Carlos's hand toward that spot. He pays close attention, his eyes widening when McKenna finally kicks his hand. He has been trying to get her attention for weeks, but she pretty much avoided him. Anyway, Carlos motions for Kendall and James to come over. Tney all reach out to her stoamch and she sighs softly, looking Logan in the eyes.

"Dogs, you might wanna back off or she'll hurt you." Gustavo warns them.

"Besides, we're gonna go to Hollywood Arts in a minute."

"Can we stay here?" James asks hopefully.

"Yeah." Logan says, helping Tori out of the chair. "Gustavo, make sure Jade doesn't destroy the house."

"Whatever." Gustavo replies. Logan squeezes Tori's shoulders and she wraps her arm around his waist, while they leave the room and begin walking down the stairs.

* * *

"My legs are cramping." Tori complains.

"I'll rub them when we get home, okay?" Logan says as he drives. As Tori gets farther along, she's probably gonna be a lot more uncomfortable. Logan is doing whatever he can to make her feel better, though. He can't wait until she actually has the baby. Her uncomfortable symptoms will go away and they'll have a beautiful little girl. Logan spends all day thinking about McKenna and how perfect she's gonna be. He's really looking forward to the day that they can hold their daughter.

He takes one hand off the wheel and puts it on her stomach, smiling when McKenna kicks his hand. She's definitely a kicker. He also wonders what her appearance and personality will be like. It would be great if she got his eyes and Tori's smile and cheekbones. But she'll be beautiful no matter what she looks like. They know that she's gonna be cute, but it'll be interesting to see who she favors more.

"Thank you, baby." Tori says, rubbing the upper part of his back. The car ride is just fine until they hear a really loud and obnoxious engine. Logan flinches as Tori mumbles angrily. It seems like she's annoyed a lot more easily now.

However, the engine starts getting strangely close, which kind of bothers him. He looks out the window on Tori's side of the car, his eyes widening when he sees a bright red car speeding toward them. He tries to swerve out of the way, but it's too late. Tori screams in terror and Logan panics. He's gotta protect her and McKenna. He holds his arm in front of her just as the car crashes into them. They go flying across the road until they hit a pole on the other side of the road, but the driver doesn't stop to help them. He or she just speeds away, as if this didn't just happen.

"What was that?" He mutters before looking at his scared wife. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Tori stutters.

"What about McKenna?" Logan asks worriedly.

"I think she's okay." Tori whimpers, shaking slightly. Logan anxiously reaches out to touch her stomach, relieved when he feels a kick. Oh, thank goodness. It's a good thing that Tori had her seatbelt on. Who was that? Weren't they paying attention? Or were they too busy messing with their phone? Really, people need to start paying attention, especially when they're driving.

Knock! Knock!

Logan rolls the window down and looks at the police officer standing outside.

"Are you kids okay?"

"Some idiot in a red convertible crashed into us! My wife is pregnant and she could have gotten hurt!" Logan rants.

"Listen, an ambulance has already called and should be here within ten minutes." The officer says calmly. "Just stay calm."

Yeah, like they can really be calm right now.

* * *

Cat cannot believe this. Apparently, Logan call Kendall and said that some idiot had crashed into their car. The good news is that the baby is fine. Doctor Charleston was working today, so she was asked to go ahead and check Tori out. Cat doesn't understand why people do such mean things. Logan said that he suspects that the person did this on purpose. Well, that person is really disgusting. It's bad when anyone gets hurt, but when someone almost harms an innocent unborn baby? The thought makes Cat sick to her stomach.

"I bet it was Mercedes." Ryleigh says bitterly as they walk toward the emergency room entrance.

"How do you know?" Beck asks her.

"Come on! Who else has it out for Tori?"

Cat nods in agreement. That's true! Mercedes is the one that is constantly trying to destroy Tori. If she did do this, she took her obsession too far. Cat wishes that someone could find out the truth. She wouldn't be surprised if Mercedes was behind this, but they don't know for sure. It's most likely Mercedes, though. She's the only one that is seemingly out to ruin Tori. It all makes sense! Cat really hopes that she gets caught and ends up in the mental hospital. It's obvious that jail is no help at all.

''We should use Ryleigh's butter sock." Carlos suggests.

"No!" Kendall says. "Look, we all know that Mercedes is an evil, selfish, mean, manipulative girl, but we don't wanna get ourselves arrested. That means no physical violence! There's gotta be another way to trick her into admitting what she has done, you know? And one of us can video tape it!"

"That's actually not a bad idea." James says. Cat hugs his waist, still worried about Tori and Logan. According to Kendall, Logan said that he and Tori still had to get checked out by the doctor, but he was checking on another patient. Doctor Charleston took Tori right away so they could make sure that her baby is okay. However, there's also another doctor that checks for any other injuries. Cat is very concerned. Kendall said that Logan sounded calm, but Cat doesn't see how anyone could be calm after an accident.

"Wait!" Carlos interrupts as they enter the emergency room. "Is that Mercedes?"

Cat looks around until her eyes land on Mercedes. Cat isn't an angry person, she doesn't lose her temper, and she loves flowers and rainbows. This, however, irritates her. Mercedes is probably the culprit behind Logan and Tori's accident, then she has the nerve to show up at the hospital. Who does she think she is? She is such a fake! Someone needs to tell this girl off.

"This was all you, wasn't it?" She says as she walks over to Mercedes.

"Oh! Hey, you guys!" Mercedes says.

"Save it, blondie!" Jade snaps. "We know what you did."

"Do you have any heart at all? If you did, you wouldn't have tried to hurt Tori!" Cat says, sounding a lot different than she normally does. She can't help it! She's just so upset that Mercedes would actually hurt someone and not feel guilty about it. Really, she sees no guilt in this girl's eyes. She sees the eyes of a monster, full of hatred for no reason at all.

"What makes you think that I did anything? I was driving to a friend's house when I saw the road blocked off. Tori and Logan's car was totaled and Tori was being wheeled away on a stretcher. I can't believe that someone would do something like this."

"You know what, Mercedes?" Kendall asks. "You're a sick person."

* * *

"At least McKenna is okay." Tori says, her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah." Logan nods, resting his head on her shoulder.

Tori is pretty shaken up after the accident. She's still mentally stable, but the whole thing just freaked her out. What pregnant woman wouldn't be anxious after a car accident? Any person would be scared. Tori has never been so terrified before. She is constantly doing everything she can to make certain that her daughter is safe, then this happen. However, she knows who was behind this. Well, she has a suspicion. It must have been Mercedes. She didn't get a good look at the person in the car because the windows were tinted, but Mercedes must be the culprit. Who else is out to get revenge on Tori? She doesn't remember wazzing anyone else off. Mercedes is the only person she can think of.

"Mommy and daddy are sorry that this happened." She says to her stomach. "But we're just happy that all three of us are safe."

"Tori! Logan!" The frantic voice is followed by the sound of a large group entering the room. Oh no, not...Oh wait, it's just their friends and family. Tori was afraid that the paparazzi had found their way in. There's no way, though. The hospital is constantly guarded by security. Anyway, Logan and Tori look up at the group, which includes their bandmates, their parents, Mama Knight, and Katie. They all look concerned and relieved at the same time.

"You know Mercedes was here?" Kendall questions. "Yeah, she was in the lobby."

"She just left, though." James adds.

"I can't believe that she would go this far." Tori says, staring at her stomach. She knows that Mercedes hates her, but she doesn't see why the girl would be willing to put an unborn child's life at risk. Tori knew that she was a sick person, but had no idea how sick she really was. This shows just how terrible she is, though. Hopefully, she'll be found out and end up behind bars or in a padded room. Logan said that he recommends putting her under a 5150 psychiatric hold, which is an involuntary psychiatric hold for people that are a danger to themselves and others. It sounds like a pretty good idea. She would be kept for 72 hours for psychiatric evaluation, then she could be taken to a mental hospital! Sounds good to Tori!

"All that matters is that you two and McKenna are safe." Charlotte tells her.

"Yeah," Tori sighs. "I guess."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	26. Attempted Runaway

It has been a week since the accident and it still bothers Tori. She, Logan, and McKenna are fine, but the experience was still disturbing. She's really starting to wonder if it's safe for her to stay in this town. But there are so many reasons why she can't and shouldn't leave. She has family here, she has Logan, her friends are here, she has a career, and she would be letting Mercedes win if she did leave. Besides, she loves LA. It has been her home since she was a little girl. Why would she wanna leave now? But isn't McKenna's life more important than anything. If staying in LA could end with them both dying, wouldn't it be better for her to leave until it's safe again? At least stay away until Mercedes is caught?

It's one twenty in the morning and while Logan is fast asleep, Tori is just sitting up in bed, staring at her husband. All she wants is to have a happy, worry free marriage with him. Mercedes is making that really hard. She's determined to get Tori out of the picture so she can have Logan. How are they gonna be happy when she's always harrassing them? She loves Logan, but she's starting to think that she should go away for a while. Maybe she could even come up with a plan to get Mercedes caught so she wouldn't have be gone as long. She doesn't wanna let some blonde haired monster ruin her marriage, especially since they have a child on the way.

She sort of decided where she'll go if she leaves. The Layton in San Diego is very nice and Tori can afford to stay there for a while. She's not running away. It's just that Mercedes could show up anytime and harm her if she stays in LA. She's gotta think of a plan to get Mercedes to leave them alone. Lakeview Mental Hospital isn't an option because that place was shut down a little more than a year ago. It was probably the worst mental health facility in California. If anything, it only made the patients crazier. Tori just needs to stay out of LA until she can think of a good plan.

She's gonna leave now! She'll write Logan a note, explain the situation, warn him to keep all doors and windows locked, tell him that she's gonna come up with a plan, and get out of here. Just for now! She's very adamant when she says that this is a temporary move. As soon as Mercedes gets caught, she will return to LA. She's gonna try to make sure that it happens really soon. All she wants is to know that she and McKenna will be safe. She hopes that Logan will understand that McKenna is her number one priority right now.

She sits on the edge of the bed and grabs her notepad from the bedside table drawer. She also grabs a pen and starts writing the note. She feels so bad, but she knows that she's doing the right thing. She's gotta protect herself and McKenna until she's certain that Mercedes won't bother them anymore. She writes as fast as possible until the note is completed. She places it on the bedside table, carefully standing up. She waddles over to the closet, quietly opening it and grabbing a few of her favorite outfits. She throws them into a suitcase, then grabs her laptop, a toothbrush, toothpaste, hair care products, shampoo, hair condition, and stuff like that. She also puts her phone in her purse, grabbing her suitcase and sneaking out of the room.

She's amazed when she manages to drag the suitcase all the way downstairs. She breathes a sigh of relief, grabbing the keys off the coffee table. Okay, it's time to go. She sneaks out the front door, locking it behind her before approaching her car. With some difficulty, she lifts her luggage into the backseat. Then she gets into the front seat, making sure there's enough room for her fairly large stomach. She can't believe that she's actually gonna get bigger. She's already big enough!

She backs out of the driveway, then she drives down the street.

* * *

Shelby mumbles under her breath as her phone rings. Ugh, what the hell is that? It's about one thirty five and someone is actually calling her. This better not be Tori calling her to complain about...Well, whatever. Anyway, she groans as she sits up, reaching for her cell phone on the bedside table. Logan? Why would Logan be calling? She knows that he's her brother in law, but it's usually Tori calling her. Whatever! She just answers the phone, ready to listen to whatever she has to say. Oh no, what if Tori went into early labor?

"What?" She snaps.

"Tori's gone!"

Shelby's eyes widen in shock. Gone? Why would she be gone? Logan isn't making sense right now. Tori wouldn't just leave for no reason. Gosh, Shelby is feeling a bit freaked out now. It's kinda funny because she never freaks out. But this is her sister they're talking about. They've only known about each for for a little over a year, but they've gotten close! They're twins! Anyway, she really needs Logan to tell her what's going on because she's gonna have a panic attack if he doesn't. Tori's pregnant and she needs to be in LA so they can take care of her.

"Logan, what are you talking about?"

"She left this note saying that she's leaving LA until she can come up with a plan to get Mercedes locked up." Logan says, his voice shaking. Shelby shakes her head in response. Is Tori insane? For crying out loud, she's six months pregnant! She's about to enter her third and final trimester, yet she's choosing now to skip town? Shelby doesn't understand that girl at all.

"We've gotta get her back!" She whispers harshly. She bought her own apartment, but she sort of has Jett sleeping the next room. That's her little secret, though. No, they're not dating, but his house is being remodeled and he asked her if he could stay here. She didn't really wanna let him, but she couldn't resist. Hey, the guy is kind of hot.

"Meet me at Freezy Queen in fifteen minutes!" Logan whispers back before hanging up.

"Logan! You-" Shelby stammers. She growls angrily as she gets out of bed, slipping her sneakers on. When she finds Tori, that girl is gonna be in so much trouble.

* * *

"LOGAN RYAN MITCHELL!" Shelby screams as she storms into Freezy Queen. It's a good thing that this place is pretty much empty, except for the employees. The place stays open all day and all night, which is pretty cool. Logan's ears now hurt because of Shelby's yelling. He can only imagine what would happen if there was more people around. He doesn't even know why she's screaming at him. He didn't make Tori leave. She made that decision on her own and it's really scaring him! She and McKenna need him, so he doesn't understand why she would let Mercedes drive her out of town.

"What?" He snaps defensively.

"Hurry up!" Shelby says, grabbing him by his ear. Ow, he has sensitive ears! He has told her a million times! Ugh, he can see why she chose to become a professional fighter. It's not hard for her to inflict pain on someone. Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. He just cares about finding his wife and bringing her home. She didn't have to run off. She should know that he'll protect her and McKenna. Then again, it was probably Mercedes that crashed into them last week, so it's understandable that she wanted to get away. But she should have at least asked Logan to come with her.

"Where did she say she was going?" Shelby asks as they walk out to her car. Logan removes the letter from the pocket on his sweatpants, reading it carefully. Did she tell him where she was going? Um...Yeah, she did! Oh, thank goodness! He didn't read the letter carefully because all he could think about was his wife leaving. They've gotta find her and convince her to come home. In her condition, she needs someone taking care of her. It wouldn't be a good idea to let her be on her own. Logan is her husband and he's determined to be there for her. She needs to stay at home with him. He'll make sure that no one will ever harm her. They'll do something about Mercedes, but they'll do it together.

"San Diego!" He tells her. "But she didn't say what hotel she's staying at."

"We'll find out." Shelby sighs. "Just follow me in your car."

"Okay." Logan says softly before walking toward his own car.

* * *

"Hey, this is nice." Tori says as she drags her suitcase into the large hotel room. It's certainly classy, which is good. it looks comfortable. Yeah, this will work until she can figure out a plan. Ugh, she needs to lay down for a while. She is exhausted from walking around so much. So she approaches the bed and lays down, choosing to lay on her side. Doctor Charleston told her that it's best to sleep on her left side so there will be enough blood flow and nutrients will go to the baby. She wants to do whatever is best for McKenna.

"You're kicking mommy too hard." She says, her hand on her stomach. She closes her eyes, feeling her heart swell when McKenna kicks again. Aww, how precious is this little girl? Tori hasn't seen her yet, but it's so sweet when she moves. She can even hear voices now. There's much excitement involved in pregnancy and motherhood, but there's one thing that she's concerned about. The farther along she gets, the more nervous she gets about actually going into labor. She has heard that it's really painful. Some even say that it's the worst pain ever. Jade is the one that seems to enjoy bringing that up.

"McKenna, I'm tired." She complains, her hand on her stomach. McKenna is one active little girl. When she's old enough to walk, they're probably gonna have a hard time keeping up with her. She'll be walking all over the place and getting into everything. It'll be fun, though. Sometimes she still has a hard time believing that she's gonna be a mom. However, she's excited. She looks forward to doing mom stuff. Not to mention that she can now celebrate Mother's Day!

"Okay, I'm gonna take a nap." She murmurs tiredly, closing her eyes.

She only sleeps for a little more than an hour. Then she hears someone knocking on the door. She groans as she sits up, flinching at the pain in her lower back. She waddles toward the door, looking through the peep hole. Is that Logan and Shelby? What are they doing here? She mentioned her location (The city, not the particular hotel), but she didn't think that Logan would come after her. Not in the middle of the night! She pulls the door open, looking at them in confusion. She wants them to explain why they're here.

"Baby, are you okay?" Logan asks, suddenly pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine." Tori insists. "Why did you guys come here?"

"Because you're coming home." Shelby says as she starts packing Tori's stuff.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks her.

"Babe, you need to come home, okay? You're in no condition to be out here on your own." Logan says softly, stroking her cheeks. She sighs heavily as he kisses her forehead. Of course, everyone else has to tell her what to do. She was just trying to protect herself and the baby, but everyone else seems to think that she is unable to handle herself.

"What about-"

"Forget about Mercedes." Logan tells her, giving her a gentle kiss. "Just come home with me, okay? I'll protect you."

"Promise?" Tori asks softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I promise." Logan whispers, holding her close.

"Let's just get her checked out of here so we can leave." Shelby says, opening the door. Tori gives Logan a look, rolling her eyes. They just don't get it, do they? By leaving LA, she was preventing Mercedes from harming her or their unborn child. But she's going back to LA, whether she wants to or not.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	27. Supportive

"It's been two weeks and we still haven't seen that skank." Ryleigh says as they walk into the studio.

"She's a coward." Kendall replies. "She tries to act all tought, but she's really a coward."

"I know, right?"

While they're complaining about Mercedes and how stupid she's being, James's mind is on something else. He doesn't know why, but he has been thinking a lot about his mom lately. He doesn't understand it, but this situation with Mercedes is bring back some bad memories. This guy, Jackson Pearce, broke into his mom's home and killed her. It has been more than two years since that awful day, but the hurt has never gone away. It has gotten easier to deal with, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt him anymore. He's pretty sure that the pain will never go away.

He isn't planning on talking about it, though. Cat has asked him if he's okay, but he keeps telling her that he's fine. He doesn't need anyone asking him because he doesn't wanna talk. He has never really talked about him mom since she died. She may have been busy with her cosmetics company a lot, but she still tried to be there for James. She wanted to whatever was best for her son. James misses her. He always acted so shallow and self absorbed, like he only cared about himself and how many girls he could get, but that's not who he really is. He loves his family and friends. He would do anything for them. He's in a serious relationship now and it's kinda funny because he never saw himself having a long term relationship. He loves Cat, though. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He knows that his mom would have liked her too.

"I think someone should hit her!" Jade says. "I have a baseball bat in the trunk of my car."

James doesn't know how to respond to that. Anyway, he's too sad to care. Most of the time, he handles his mom's death pretty well, but he occasionally has days where he just can't take it. Today is one of those hard days. He doesn't know what triggers them, but it just happens. There are some days where he thinks about his mom a lot. He loved his mom. She could be controlling sometimes, but she was a loving mom. She loved James and he loved her. Even though she and his dad divorced when he was young, he thinks that they still cared about each other. He wishes that they could have gotten back together.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Cat asks him.

"No reason." James lies. He hates when people do this. He acts a little different and they start questioning him. He doesn't need them doing that. Cat needs to understand that he doesn't feel comfortable talking about it. He may decide to talk about it eventually, but he doesn't feel ready yet. Can't everyone just respect that? He'll talk when he's ready to talk. He's not ready to talk yet.

"Are you sure?"

James gulps heavily. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Cat squeezes his waist and his wraps his arm around her, not letting her see his eyes fill with tears. He just wants to go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day. He's in no mood to record or dance today. He misses his mom, but she's no longer alive. How can anyone expect him to be happy all the time? His family was already split apart, but her death ruined any chances of them being brought back together. Gosh, he needs to find a closet or something so he can cry it out. He's certainly not gonna do it in front of his friends.

"You look sad."

"I'm not." James lies again. "Look, I'm gonna go to the restroom, okay? I'll be right back."

"But-"

"I'm fine." James says, his voice cracking as he turns left and starts walking toward the restroom.

* * *

"Will someone go to the restroom and check on Jay? I'm really worried about him." Cat says anxiously.

"I'll go." Logan says, kissing Tori's cheek before walking down the hallway. He pushes the door to the restroom open, walking inside. He looks under the door of each stall until he reaches the last one and sees James's sneakers. He reluctantly pushes the door open and finds James sitting on the floor in tears. Logan immediately knows what's wrong. James never cries, except when he's thinking about his mom. Logan hates that he was to go through that, but there's nothing they can do. They just have to comfort him when he has these bad days.

"Hey." He says softly, sitting next to James. All James can do is cry so Logan pulls him into a hug. The boy rests his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan hates seeing him so upset. Whenever he sees any of his friends hurting, his heart breaks because there's nothing he can do. He just has to sit there and give them a shoulder to cry on. James is sobbing into his shoulder. This reminds him of his own family in a way, except neither one of his parents has been murder. He was lucky enough to have a mom that wanted to take care of him, but his dad was too young and immature to handle the responsibility. So Logan knows what it's like to only have one parent.

"Jay, can I tell you something?" He murmurs softly.

"W-what?" James whimpers.

"Everyone has difficulties and struggles in life, so you're not alone." Logan replies. "Take me for example. My mom was eighteen when she had me and she was committed to me, but my dad had other days. He stuck around for the first five months of my life, then I guess he thought it was too much responsibility so he left. It didn't really help that he and mom were always fighting. Anyway, she struggled a lot. She could have went to college, but she had to work instead. In fact, she worked two jobs. However, you know what she did when I was...I think I was seven, but I'm not too sure. When I was a little older, she went through training and got a real estate license. Now she's quite successful."

"Hey, Logan?" James murmurs.

"Yeah?"

"Never leave Tori and your daughter, okay?"

"I would _never_ do that."

* * *

"This song is so sweet." Tori says, looking at the song that Gustavo showed them. It's a song dedicated to all the moms in the world and Tori is already in love with it. It's not for VicTORious, though. It's for Big Time Rush. It's called "I Turn To You" and it really reminds Tori of Logan. Well, his mom didn't exactly have it easier for the first few years of his life. She wonders what he'll think when he sees this song. She thinks that he'll probably like it. He doesn't seem all too sensitive when it comes to someone mentioning the situation with his parents. He and Tori have talked about it before.

"Okay, I'm here! What did you want, Gustavo?"

Oh no...They all whip around to see Mercedes standing in the doorway. She looks fabulous as usual, but her behavior and personality ruin it. On the bright side, her arrival gets a funny reaction out of Ryleigh. Suddenly, the blonde girl shouts "LET ME AT HER!" and lunges out at her, but Kendall grabs her and holds her back. She flails her arms, but Kendall is too strong and she's unable to get to Mercedes. Tori stands behind Beck and Andre, quite anxious. Why is she even here? What did Gustavo want with her?

"Your dad wants me to keep an eye on you." Gustavo says. "Just have a seat."

"With these losers?" Mercedes questions.

"You know, I know that guys shouldn't hit women, but why don't you guys just let _me _at her?" Carlos asks. Even though he's smiling, his irritation is obvious. "Ryleigh, give me the butter sock."

"Sweetie, you can't hit me." Mercedes says coolly. "That would be assault."

"So hitting is assault, but you have no problem crashing into someone with your car on purpose?" Beck asks her. Mercedes giggles to herself and walks over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Tori looks at Jade from the corners of her eyes, noticing the girls threatening stare. Of course, Mercedes would try to hit on someone else's boyfriend.

"Why be mad at me? I didn't do it." Mercedes asks him, playing with his hair. "Wow, your hair is unbelievable."

"Get away from him!" Jade snaps, pushing her away. The two girls stand face to face with Jade glaring and Mercedes smirking. Tori walks over to one of the chairs and sits down, not wanting to be anywhere near Mercedes. She keeps one arm across her stomach, looking at the door. When are Logan and James gonna come back? She knows that James was upset and Logan wanted to talk to him, but Tori really wants her husband back. Everytime Mercedes comes around, Tori gets really nervous. Logan makes the anxiety go away.

"Okay, we're-" Logan says as he and James enter the studio, stopping when he sees Mercedes. "What is she doing here?"

"Hi, Logie!" Mercedes says happily, walking over to him. She tries to wrap her arms around him, but he just pushes her away.

"Don't touch me." He says coldly.

"Did Tori keep you awake last night? She was probably getting cravings and wanted you to run to the store for her." Mercedes says, feigning sympathy. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"No, she did not send me to the store last night! You know what she did last week? She tried running away to San Diego and I drove there to get her back. You know why she ran off? Because of you! You have made her think that her life is in danger! That's sick, Mercedes! I'm not sure if you have any sense of right and wrong, but what you've been doing is wrong! I don't care if you want me for yourself because I'm with Tori. If you don't like that, you might as well get over it because it's not gonna change."

"Why would you wanna stay with her?" Mercedes asks, giving Tori a look.

"You leave her alone." Logan whispers harshly. By now, Kendall and James have grabbed his shoulders, noticing that he's getting a bit agitated. Tori pushes herself out of her chair, slowly walking toward them. She can tell that Logan is getting upset and she needs to calm him down. She stands behind the three boys and rubs Logan's shoulder, proceeding to wrap her arms around his waist and hug him from behind. Mercedes looks disgusted as she walks past them, glaring at the group as she goes to sit in one of the chairs.

"Let's just try to ignore her, okay?" Kendall says calmly.

"Fine." Logan mutters, turning around. He wraps his arm around Tori's waist and look at Gustavo, who suddenly looks like he's unsure about what to say next. Who wouldn't feel awkward after witnessing a confrontation like that?

"Just get in the booth, dogs."

* * *

**I can't actually put the song lyrics, but "I Turn To You" is by Justin Bieber:) I think it's a beautiful song**

**Review! :D**


	28. Happy

"You look like you swallowed a beach ball." Logan laughs as he walks into the living room.

"I look huge." Tori mumbles. She can't believe that she's 38 weeks along. She could go into labor at any time and as painful as she knows it's gonna be, she can't wait. She can definitely say that these past few weeks have been the hardest. She can't wait until it's over because she is so tired of being pregnant. It's driving her crazy! Her due date isn't too far away and she has heard of other moms who had their babies a little earlier or a little later than their due dates. If Tori had McKenna now, it wouln't be considered a premature birth. In order to be considered premature, a baby must be born before week 37. Tori is thirty eight weeks pregnant, so it wouldn't hurt for her to have the baby now.

"You look very cute." Logan says as he sits next to her, kissing her cheek. She sighs softly and rests her head on his shoulder, while he rubs her stomach. He's just as excited about McKenna's arrival as she is. Their little girl's room is ready and Tori had her baby shower a couple weeks ago, so she got more cool stuff. She got clothes, toys, and stuff like that. McKenna is gonna be one spoiled little lady. It's okay, though. Tori wants her to have good things. She has a lot of pretty clothes and fun toys, a comfy crib, and parents that love her.

"No I don't." Tori mumbles. How can he say that she looks cute? She's as big as a whale. She doesn't look attractive at all. She knows that she'll have some extra weight after the baby is born, but it'll be nothing compared to this. The frustrating thing is that she feels like she could go at any time, but nothing is happening. Maybe she should go to the hospital and demand that they induce her. Of course, the answer would most likely be no. That's jank, you know that? She's tired of being pregnant. She's ready to be a mom.

Maybe walking around will help. She knows that she should be ready soon because she has been having fairly regular Braxton Hicks contractions and she has been nesting. She has been cleaning the house like crazy. She could be ready, right? She hopes so. She's exhausted and she's ready for her pregnancy to be over. She is so tired of going out in public and having people stare at her huge body. She is really sick of it. She wants to see her daughter! She looks forward to waking up every morning, knowing that she finally has a daughter of her own.

"I'm gonna walk a little bit." She says, carefully standing up. She waddles toward the staircase, carefully walking up the stairs. Her back and feet hurt so much. This is ridiculous. She shouldn't have to deal with this discomfort. It sucks and she really just wants it to be over. Is that so much to ask? Anyway, she walks into McKenna's nursery, looking around. She loves how the walls are painted. The lower part of the wall is pink and the rest of the wall above it is lilac. The crib is located on the right side of the crib, the changing table is next to the window, there's a toy box on the left side of the room, and a rocking chair is sitting near the crib. Tori loves this nursery. She can't wait until there's a baby to enjoy it.

She is about to walk over to the rocking chair when she feels pain in her sides.

"Ow!" She yells, grabbing her stomach.

"Babe, are you okay?" Logan calls out.

"Y-yeah!" She lies, lowering herself into the rocking chair. Okay, what's going on? What if this is just more Braxton Hicks contractions? She hopes that this is the real thing, but it could be fake for all she knows. It certainly doesn't feel like it, though. As soon as she tries to stand up, the pain returns and she yelps in pain. She groans when she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Ugh, this hurts. She looks up just as Logan runs into the room, his face full of concern. She holds back a whimper, trying to ignore the pain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, kneeling in front of her.

"Ah...Nothing." Tori winces. "Ow!"

"Do you think it's time?" Logan asks worriedly, grabbing her hand. Tori nods, giving his hand a tight squeeze. He kisses her hand, then he helps her out of the chair. She throws her arm over his shoulders, letting him lead her from the room. They walk down the stairs and toward the front door, where Logan grabs Tori's overnight bag. So this is it...They're gonna become parents today. Tori may be in pain right now, but she can't help feeling happy. She's finally gonna be a mom. As they walk out the door, she looks around for any paparazzi. Luckily, there's no one around. Logan helps her into the front passengers seat before walking to the other side and getting behind the wheel.

She's so grateful when he takes her hand in his. She needs to squeeze something because these contractions hurt. She takes deep breaths, occasionally whimpering and even crying. She knew labor would hurt, but this is shocking. Ugh, everyone was right. This is really painful. She can't wait until it's over. She has said that so many times, but she means it. She wants this to be over, so the pain can go away and she can enjoy her baby girl. Ow! Another contraction just hit. She's ready to hit something.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay." Logan says, gently kissing the back of her hand.

"That's what you think!" Tori snaps. Okay, she feels really bad for doing that. She just feels like she has no control over her emotions right now. She feels like screaming and cursing at the top of her lungs. Before she can stop herself, she lets out a string of obscenities that no one would ever expect her to say. Right now, she doesn't care. She has been having occasional contractions since yesterday, but she thought they were just Bracton Hicks contractions. Oh no, what if this is just a false alarm?

"Who are you calling?" She asks when she sees him taking out his cell phone.

"I'm calling my mom." Logan tells her. "She can let everyone else know."

"Fine." Tori mutters.

"Hey, mom! Listen, I'm taking Tori to the hospital right now...I need you to let everyone know, then come to the hospital...Yeah, she's having the baby...Mom, just tell the guys, our other friends, and Tori's family...Okay...Thanks, mom...I love you...Bye!"

* * *

"This hurts!" Tori yells in frustration.

"Just try to stay calm, okay?" Logan sighs, reaching for her hand.

"Fine, but I have a short question." Tori says calmly. "Why are you wearing a tank top with girls in bikinis on it?"

Logan groans as she gives him a look. She hates when he wears this, but Kendall got it for him on his nineteenth birthday as a joke. He thought it was funny! If he had known that Tori would go into labor today, he would have worn something else. Since she's in so much pain, she's gonna be even more annoyed. Wearing a shirt that he knows she hates probably wasn't the smartest idea, but he had no idea that McKenna was planning on coming today. He's nervous, but really excited that they're finally gonna see their precious baby girl today.

"Babe, it was a birthday present from Kendall." He says calmly. "What? Do you want me to tape a picture of you to it?"

"Yeah, that would be nice!" Tori growls.

Logan takes a calming breath. He loves his wife, but she's driving him crazy. He knows that she can't help it, but he wishes that she would try to calm herself down. She has yelled at five different people in the past thirty minutes. She yelled at the receptionist, two of the nurses that came to check on her, Doctor Charleston, and Logan. Luckily, the receptionist, nurses, and Doctor Charleston were very understanding and calm about it. Logan has a major headache from listening to Tori's whining. He's begging for McKenna to hurry up and get here.

"Ow!" Tori whines again. Logan sees that her eyes are filled with tears, so he crawls onto the bed and grabs her hand. He wraps his free arm around and kisses the top of her head, whispering comforting words in her ear. The contraction finally ends and Tori sinks back into the pillows, taking a deep breath. Logan looks at her with sympathy, gently kissing her forehead. He feels bad for her. She looks very uncomfortable and it would be great if he could make her feel better. But Doctor Charleston said that she would be back soon to give Tori the epidural.

"Is this kid trying to kill me?" Tori asks him.

"No, babe." Logan chuckles, stroking her cheek. "She's just excited to see mommy and daddy."

"Tori, I'm gonna give you the epidural now, okay?" Doctor Charleston asks as she walks into the room.

"Yay." Tori mutters as she sits up. Logan steps aside so Doctor Charleston can have plenty of room. Just as she starts rubbing some gel on Tori's lower back, their friends and family rush into the room. Logan smacks a hand against his face. They had to show up all at once? Tori will probably be okay with it once the drugs kick in, but she's probably in no mood for a bunch of visitors right now. What if she gets even more annoyed?

"Hi, Tori!" Cat waves excitedly.

"Kinda busy here!" Tori responds as Doctor Charleston sticks the needle into her back.

"I'm giving her the epidural." Doctor Charleston explains as she removes the needle from Tori's back. "Okay, this should help the pain."

"Fantastic." Tori mumbles. Doctor Charleston pats her shoulder, then she leaves the room.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" Charlotte asks her daughter. Logan rubs his temples, while his mom hugs his waist. It was a lot better when it was just him and Tori in the room, but he doesn't wanna kick anyone out. They're all excited about seeing McKenna. It wouldn't be right for Logan to say "Hey, get out!" Besides, he knows that Tori is way more uncomfortable. He doesn't need to be complaining about anything.

"Better now." Tori says calmly.

"Still feeling the pain?" Jade asks her.

"Not anymore, Jade." Tori replies coolly.

"Listen, we're gonna go down to the cafeteria, but we'll be back later." Joanna says, kissing Logan's cheek.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Carlos asks, reaching for a button on a machine next to Tori's bed. Beck and Andre quickly grab him before he can touch it, pulling him out of the room. Logan shakes his head, then his mom pulls him into a hug. Why does he get the feeling that she'll be the grandparent that tries to spoil McKenna? She never got to do that with Logan because, well, she didn't have much money. Now that she's got a job (She's working for a real estate company here in LA) and she's starting recover after the robbery that happened a little more than a year ago, she's gonna be eager to spoil her first grandchild.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispers.

"Thanks." Logan says softly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Okay, let's leave these two alone for a while." Mama Knight says, rubbing Logan's back. Joanna smiles and gives him one more kiss on his cheek before following the group out the door. Logan turns to face his beautiful wife, who looks a lot calmer now. He walks over to her and sits in the chair next to her bed, gently taking her hand in his.

"Ready to become a mommy?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Tori nods. "I'm ready."

* * *

"You can do this, baby."

"The pain is worth it."

"You're gonna be a mommy!"

"Think about how good it's gonna feel to hold our baby!"

Logan keeps saying all these reassuring things as Tori delivers their daughter. She appreciates the support, but she would prefer if everyone just shut up. She's receiving the epidural through an IV, which is making this a lot easier. She has been pushing for twenty minutes and it definitely doesn't hurt as bad as it would without the medication. It's tiring, though. She's sweating so much and she probably looks disgusting, even though Logan assured her that she looks fine. All she knows is that she is gonna take a nice shower once this is over. You know, whenever the doctor says that she can.

"You're doing great." Doctor Charleston tells her.

Tori better be doing great. This woman keeps telling her to push and she's doing exactly what she's told to do. She may not be in pain, but she still wants this to be over because she's tired and she really wants to see her daughter. Okay, pushing again...Okay, that wasn't so hard. Anyway, she looks at Logan with exhaustion in her eyes, sighing as he kisses her forehead. She can't believe that he's being so calm. She has heard stories about first time dads being kind of anxious, but Logan is totally relaxed. Tori is very proud of him.

"Just a couple more and you'll have your baby!" Doctor Charleston says excitedly.

"I'm tired." Tori complains.

"Hey, you can rest afterwards while I'm watching the Lakers game with the guys!" Logan suggests. Wrong thing to say. Tori ends up punching his arm. Yeah, that'll teach him not to say stupid chiz like that.

"Come on, sweetie! You can do this!" Doctor Charleston encourages her. The mom to be takes a deep breath and pushes a little more, gasping as she falls back into the pillows. Okay, Doctor Charleston said just a couple more. She got one more out of the way, so she only needs to push one last time before she's officially a mom. Alright, she can do this. Yeah, she can totally do this. She hopes.

"Good..." Doctor Charleston murmurs as Tori pushes again. Finally, Tori falls back again and the sound of a baby's cries fills the room.

McKenna Lane Mitchell is here.

* * *

**Tori and Logan are parents! Were you expecting this to be the BIG chapter? But this story is gonna be 36 chapters long, so there's more excitement to come! That includes some crazy action scenes:)**

**I also changed the story summary because it originally said "How will they survive the next week?" and this story is going way past one week:) The story summary was Mini Maslow's idea**

**Review! :D**


	29. Beautiful Life

"You have a beautiful baby girl." Doctor Charleston says, placing the pink bundle in Tori's arms. The new mom starts crying happy tears as she stares at McKenna's adorable face. Aww, she's precious. She looks most like her mommy, but she has Logan's eyes. It doesn't even matter who she looks like, though. She is the sweetest, most perfect baby girl. She inherited her mother's cheekbones. When she looks at Tori, it's almost like she knows that she's looking at her mama. Tori can already tell that they are gonna get along very well. By the way, Logan has tears streaming down his own face as he sits next to her on the bed. Tori looks at him and smiles as he kisses her.

"She's perfect." He whispers, his voice cracking. Tori is too happy to even speak. She just touches McKenna's little hand, more tears falling when the baby girl grabs her mommy's finger. Tori kisses her forehead, giggling as Logan reaches out to McKenna. He strokes her cheek and she lets out a yawn, making them both laugh. She must be tired after such a long day. Tori can't believe that this beautiful little girl is her daughter. When she married Logan, she had no idea that they would have a daughter less than a year after their wedding. This is definitely the happiest day of her life.

"You wanna hold her?" She asks softly. Logan nods as Tori carefully hands McKenna to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and stares at their daughter, occasionally looking at her husband. She has never seen him so happy before. McKenna looks pretty satisfied too. Tori has a feeling that she's gonna be a daddy's girl. Hopefully, she'll still have enough love for her mommy. She's so in love with her baby girl. She can't wait until everyone else visits, so they can see McKenna too. She wants to show her daughter off.

"McKenna, you know who we are, right?" Logan asks sweetly, touching her hand. McKenna makes some kind of squeaking sound, looking at him. Logan chuckles in response and kisses her forehead. "I'm your daddy and the pretty lady next to me is your mommy."

"McKenna, daddy is just saying that, isn't he?" Tori coos. "Mommy is such a mess!"

"No, you're not." Logan laughs.

"Okay, does this cutie have a name?" A pretty brown haired nurse asks them.

"McKenna Lane Mitchell." Logan says, kissing McKenna's cheek.

"Beautiful name." The nurse tells them. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Tori says softly.

"By the way, my name is Samantha and I'll be taking care of you while you're here." The nurse says, giving them a smile before leaving the room. Tori giggles when she looks at McKenna, surprised when the baby girl sneezes. Aww, that is so cute. They're too happy to videotape anything right now, though. They're busy enjoying their little girl. Tori knows that McKenna was only born a few minutes ago, but she has already decided that being a mom is the best. There's nothing like the feeling of holding a newborn baby.

"You have visitors." Doctor Charleston tells them. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Logan nods, carefully putting McKenna back in Tori's arms. Their friends and family quietly enter the room, murmuring sweetly when they see the adorable baby girl.

"Well, let's see her!" Victor says, walking over to the bed. "Wow, she's a cutie."

"I get to see her before any of you." Trina tells her sister and brother in law's friends, following her parents over to the bed. Shelby shakes her head and follows them, nudging Trina out of the way.

"You're not very talkative right now." Joanna tells her daughter in law.

"I'm tired." Tori responds, cuddling McKenna in her arms. She sighs happily as she gives her baby girl another kiss, smiling when her dad touches his granddaughter's hand. She looks at him, silently urging him to hold the baby. He looks at her and she needs in approval, handing McKenna to him. Her mom, Trina, and Shelby crowd around him, eager to get a good look at the newest member of the family.

While they're admiring the new baby, Tori rests her head on Logan's shoulder, smiling as he pushes a strand of hair from her face. She knows that she doesn't look so great now now. She's sweaty, her face is probably somewhat red, and she most likely looks exhausted. But she doesn't care about her appearance right now.

Now Joanna is holding McKenna. It's so sweet how everyone already adores her. Then again, she is adorable.

"Look at the outfit I bought her at the boutique right down the street!" Trina says excitedly, digging through her shopping bag. Tori's eyes widen at the sight of the very...shiny gift. A really shiny silver jacket, a silver sequined tank top, and hot pink pants. Only Trina would buy a newborn baby such an outfit. It's cute, but Tori isn't sure if she wants her daughter looking like a baby version of Mercedes. Speaking of Mercedes, Tori isn't even worried about her right now. After having such an amazing and beautiful little girl, Tori isn't really worried about anything.

"Trina, you have gotta be kidding me." James mutters.

"It's cute!" Trina retorts, handing the outfit to Logan.

"Yeah, she can where this when we take her to red carpet events or...something." Logan says awkwardly.

"We're not taking our daughter to the red carpet." Tori interrupts. "I don't want her anywhere near cameras, crazed fans, and paparazzi yet."

Logan kisses her cheek and snuggles closer to him, closing her eyes. She's so sleepy and she would really like to get some rest, but she also wants to spend more time with McKenna. Doctor Charleston said that someone would bring a bassinet, so she could keep McKenna in the room with her. That's exactly how she wants it. She has to stay in the hospital for two days and she wants McKenna with her the whole time. She's not letting that little girl out of her sight. She probably sounds incredibly overprotective, but she's a mother. Aren't all moms overprotective of their kids?

"Okay, I wanna hold her." James says after Trina and Shelby have gotten to hold her. Shelby places the baby in his arms, careful not to drop her. James's eyes light up as he looks at her, just like everyone else. It's obvious that McKenna fits in perfectly with the group. They love her already! That makes Tori and Logan both very happy.

"She's so cute!" Carlos squeaks. Yes, he actually squealed. Like, high pitched, girly squealing. Tori wasn't expecting that from him. Should she ignore that? Yeah, she'll just ignore it. She's in a great mood, so she's not gonna say a thing about any of her friends.

"She's perfect." Ryleigh says, touching McKenna's hand.

"I know." Tori says proudly.

* * *

"Mommy's tired." Logan says quietly as he cradles McKenna in his arms. Everyone else went down to the cafeteria (after taking turns holding the newborn) and Tori is asleep, so it's just Logan and their little girl. He never realized just how amazing it feels to hold your child for the first time. He can't believe that this little human being is Logan and Tori's daughter. By the way, she definitely looks like her mother.

"Are you sleepy?" He asks her. McKenna whimpers softly and Logan shushes her, gently kissing her forehead. He quietly sings "Worldwide" to her, hoping that it'll make her fall asleep. It doesn't work. Logan frowns in confusion. "Worldwide" helps Tori fall asleep at night. Anyway, he tries "Nothing Even Matters" and that doesn't work either. After he sings a couple more of Big Time Rush's slower songs, McKenna is still whimpering. Then he thinks of something. He quietly sings the chorus of "Love Me Love Me," which seems to do the trick. Ah, he can see that she prefers the more upbeat tunes.

"It's usually ballads that help people fall asleep, but whatever." He says, confused. He smiles softly at the sleeping little girl, kissing her cheek. Then he looks over at Tori, who is still fast asleep. She keeps saying that she looks terrible, but Logan thinks that she looks beautiful. She should be very proud of herself. She gave birth to this beautiful little girl. She's gonna be a great mother.

"Let's put you in your bassinet." He whispers, walking around to the other side of the bed. He carefully lowers McKenna into the bassinet, relieved that she doesn't stir awake. Then he sits on the edge of Tori's bed, touching her cheek. He gives her a kiss, which wakes her up. She looks at him and smiles tiredly, happily returning to the kiss.

"Hey, where's McKenna?" She asks.

"She's asleep." Logan whispers, motioning to the crib. Tori looks so happy when she looks at their sleeping daughter. Has he ever seen his wife this happy? Probably not. Logan is certainly a lot happier than he's ever been before. Today is a truly wonderful day.

"I can't wait until we can take her home." Tori says softly.

"Two more days." Logan says, playing with her hair.

"That's okay." Tori sighs. "I'm too happy to care."

Logan laughs as he kisses her, grinning when she wraps her arms around him.

"Hey, what song did you sing to help her fall asleep?" Tori asks him. "That is, if you sang to her."

"Love Me Love Me." Logan says in amusement. "I tried singing a few of our slower songs to her, but none of them worked. She wanted a fast song."

"And out of all the fast songs, she liked Love Me Love Me?"

"That was the only I tried and she loved it!"

"Okay, Logiebear." Tori giggles. "Okay."

"Don't call me that." Logan mumbles, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. His mom is the only one that's allowed to call him Logiebear, but she's not allowed to do it in front of his friends. Tori only knows about that nickname because his mom let it slip one time. Now she uses it everytime she's in the mood to tease him about something. He wishes that she would find something else to joke about.

"Honey, it's a cute nickname." Tori says, rubbing his arm. Logan rolls his eyes and lays next to her, resting his head against hers. Mama Knight recently told them to sleep whenever the baby sleeps and since McKenna is asleep right now, it's time for her mommy and daddy to take a nap.

"Let's go to sleep." He says, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	30. Welcome Home

"McKenna, why are you crying?" Tori coos as she dresses her daughter. This little girl was napping when Logan showed up and let her know that she should start getting dressed. McKenna does not like being woken up from a nap. Tori feels bad for doing this, but she can't help but giggle as she helps the baby girl into a purple top. She'll have to remember to not let anyone wake this girl up when she's sleeping. She'll obviously throw a fit if that happens. Right now, it's almost as if she's saying "Mommy, I wanna sleep! Let me sleep!" It's very cute, though.

"All done." She says, lifting McKenna into her arms. She kisses the little girl's cheek, making sure that she's comfortable in her mother's arms. She's sitting on the bed, waiting for the nurse to return with a wheelchair. Apparently, all patients have to exit the hospital in a wheelchair. Logan went outside to bring the car to the back. Since the media is totally obsessed with Hollywood's newest celebrity baby, they wanna make sure that they can avoid the paparazzi. They wouldn't wanna scare McKenna.

"You're gonna love your new home." She says, stroking McKenna's cheek. All she gets in response is a tiny yawn. How sweet, right? It's so crazy knowing that she's a mother, but she loves it. She knows that they'll have lots of adventures together. Whenever she has recovered and she feels ready, she wants to take McKenna to the beach. Hey, Ryleigh got her a bathing suit and since they live in Los Angeles, they should use it.

"Okay, Miss Tori, ready to take your bundle of joy home?" Samantha asks as she enters the room with a wheelchair.

"Oh yeah." Tori says as she climbs off the bed, picking McKenna up. She carefully sits in the chair, holding her baby close. McKenna stays asleep as they leave the room, not stirring even once. To everyone's surprise, it seems like McKenna is gonna be one of those easygoing newborns. She cries, but not as much as they were expecting. They're all pretty relieved about that.

She looks at her daughter as she is pushed into the elevator, kissing her adorable cheek. Everyone keeps joking about McKenna have Tori's "famous" cheekbones. Now that Tori thinks about it, they're right. Although she got Logan's eyes, she looks more like Tori. They'll really know who she's gonna look like once she gets a little older. However, looking at her right now, she looks like her mommy. She also has beautiful skin. Since she's part Latina, her skin is a little darker than Logan's, but it's not as dark as Tori's. Tan is the best word that Tori can think of!

"Oh my gosh, are you going home already?" Someone shouts as she finally exits the elevator.

Ah, leave it to Mercedes to kill the mood. Tori is not letting that skunkbag hold her baby. She's the mom and she can decide who can hold her child and who can't. Mercedes is on the "not" list. The only people that are allowed to hold McKenna are people that Tori trusts, such as Logan (obviously), their families, and their friends. This girl has tried to destroy them several times, so she will not be getting that privilege.

"Yes, Mercedes, I'm going home." Tori says calmly, cuddling McKenna even closer. Her motherly instincts are telling her to keep Mercedes away from her daughter.

"Oh, I was just hoping that I could see the new baby." Mercedes tells her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tori says sarcastically, motioning for Samantha to push her out the back doors. McKenna whimpers softly and Tori shushes her, giving her another kiss. She looks up to see Logan getting out of the car. She saw him about twenty minutes ago, but she has really missed him. When they get home, they're gonna take a nap together. Mama Knight said that she, Tori's mom, and Logan's mom will be there, to help them out. Kendall, James, Cat, and Carlos will be there too.

"There's my girl." He coos, taking McKenna into his arms. Tori watches happily as he talks to his daughter in an extra sweet voice as he carries her to the car. He opens the back door and starts getting McKenna settled into her car seat, still talking to her. It's so cute how much he loves her. Once he has her strapped into the car seat, he turns around and walks over to Tori, giving her a kiss.

"Ready to get into the car?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Tori nods as he helps her stand up. She's kind of sore after giving birth, but Doctor Charleston told her that it's totally normal. It should go away in a few days, but it could take a few weeks. She can't wait until she starts feeling like her normal self.

"Good luck, guys." Samantha waves at them before pushing the wheelchair back inside.

"Let's get out of here." Logan says as he gets into the drivers seat. Tori nods as she looks in the rearview mirror, watching McKenna. That girl is still fast asleep, looking as cute as always. She's so tiny. Not as tiny as a premature baby, but she's tiny. She was 7 pounds and 6 ounces so she wasn't too big, but she wasn't too small either. She was just right.

"She was sleepy." Tori tells her husband.

"Just like us." Logan says, starting the car. He keeps one hand on the wheel, but he uses his free hand to hold hers. She intertwines their fingers, closing her eyes. She's exhausted. She can't wait until they get home so she can sleep in her own bed. She was too happy about McKenna to care how uncomfortable the hospital bed was, but she has never liked them very much.

"You know, Mercedes showed up and tried talking to me."

She's shocked at the way Logan's eyes darken. He has always been annoyed by that girl, but Tori has never seen his eyes look so angry. He must be feeling overprotective of McKenna. They don't want some crazy girl trying to bring their daughter into the drama. She better leave McKenna out of it. It would be sick for her to get an innocent newborn baby involved.

"I don't know why she can't leave us alone." He says bitterly.

"Let's not worry about her, okay?" Tori says, letting her fingers touch his cheek.

"How can I not worry? I'm not about to let that psychopath near our daughter." Logan tells her. Tori sighs, wincing as she removes her seatbelt. She leans over to kiss his cheek, placing another one on his shoulder. Logan takes a deep breath and grabs her hand, kissing it gently. She knows that he wants to keep McKenna safe and she thinks that it's really sweet.

About twenty minutes later, they are parked in front of the house. First, Logan helps Tori out of the car, being extra careful with her. Then he gets McKenna out of the car sear, making sure that he doesn't wake her up. Mama Knight told them that the door would be unlocked when they got here.

"This is your house, Kenna." Tori coos as Logan hands the baby girl to her, using her new nickname for her daughter. They start walking toward the front door, eager to get inside.

"We're here!" Logan calls out as they walk inside.

"We're in here!" Joanna says from the living room. They walk into the living room to find everyone sitting on the couch and on the floor, but they all get up when they see McKenna.

"Let me hold her!" Cat says excitedly.

"Be careful." Tori says as she hands McKenna to Cat.

"You two should try to get some sleep." Charlotte tells the new parents. That sounds like a great idea. As thrilled as Tori and Logan are, they could really use some rest. So they both give McKenna a kiss on her cheek, quietly thanking everyone before walking toward the staircase. Once they arrive at their room, they walk over to the bed and crawl under the covers.

"Let's see if we can get rested up." Logan says, pulling Tori against his chest.

"Mmm hmm." Tori murmurs, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"I think she's waking up." Cat says, cradling McKenna in her arms.

The baby's face is scrunched up, as if she's about to cry. McKenna suddenly starts wailing and, quite franky, the three adults are the only ones not nervous about it. Carlos is pretty good with kids, but he hasn't taken care of one before. He was an only child and he has never had any experience actually taking care of newborn babies. It's a good thing that they have Mama Knight, Tori's mom, and Logan's mom to help out because they actually know how to care for a baby.

"Aww, come here." Mama Knight says, reaching out to McKenna. The newborn keeps sobbing and they all worry that she's gonna wake her parents up. Mama Knight grabs McKenna's bottle from Tori's gym bag and sits on the couch, holding the bottle to McKenna's lips. Food seems to be exactly what she needed. As soon as she tastes the formula, her tears slow down and she soon becomes silent. They all breathe sighs of relief.

Carlos sits next to her and watches the new baby, enjoying her cuteness. Really, she's adorable. He's happy for Logan and Tori. They have a very beautiful daughter. Carlos can't wait until McKenna is old enough so he can take her to amusement parks and they can ride Swirly together. He's not sure if Logan and Tori will allow that, but no one ever said that they have to know. Yeah, he's gonna be the cool uncle.

"We should play dress up with her!" Cat suggests.

"I don't think she's in the mood for that right now." James says, playing with McKenna's toes. Finally, Mama Knight finishes feeding McKenna and she begins burping the baby, gently patting her on the back. Carlos moves so he can see McKenna's face, whispering to her in a playful voice. He gently taps her nose and she makes a funny face that makes everyone laugh.

"Let me see her." James says, sitting next to Carlos. Mama Knight passes her over James and he smiles as he cuddles her. Lately, all three guys have been arguing over who McKenna's favorite uncle is gonna be, but it seems like she has already decides. She definitely loves her whole family, but James has apparently won the title of "favorite uncle." Is it wrong for Carlos to be a little jealous?

"Aww, her cheeks are so squishy." Kendall says, gently poking McKenna's cheek.

"I think she likes that." Carlos says, watching as McKenna makes another silly face. It's cute when she sticks her tongue out.

"As long as we don't do it too hard." James says, stroking McKenna's cheek. "Oh, now she's drooling."

"You're gonna make a mess!" Joanna says, wiping the drool away with a cloth.

"That reminds me of Kendall when he was a baby." Mama Knight says happily. "He use to drool all the time. It was the cutest thing ever!"

"Mom!" Kendall whines.

"Sorry." Mama Knight says, raising her hands in defense.

"McKenna, you gotta love us, right?" Carlos chuckles, touching McKenna's hand. These past two days have been awesome and there's sure to be a lot more excitement to come. You know, unless Mercedes decides to cause more trouble. They all hope that she'll leave them alone. If she doesn't, there's gonna be a problem.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	31. I Won't Let You Fall

Logan wakes up to find that Tori is still fast asleep. Smiling, he kisses the top of her head, then he gets out of bed and eagerly exits the room. He wants to see how their little girl is doing. McKenna seemed perfectly content with spending time with her uncles, grandparents, and Aunt Jennifer, but she'll probably be happy to see her daddy. He certainly looks forward to holding her. For the past two days, he feels an overwhelming amount of joy whenever he thinks about his precious little girl.

"Hey, you're awake!" Joanna says as she walks up the stairs. "I put McKenna in her crib."

"Thanks." Logan says as his mom pulls him into a hug. He returns the hug, then they walk into the nursery. He approaches the crib, smiling at the sleeping baby. He reaches down and lifts her into his arms, giving her a kiss. He sits in the rocking chair, staring at McKenna. His mom gently kisses the top of his head before leaving him alone with his little girl. McKenna looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

He loves this little girl. He feels like their little family is complete. It's him, Tori, and McKenna now. When he and Tori got married, they didn't exactly plan on having kids right away, but he's glad that they did. He has never loved another person like he loves Tori and McKenna. He feels a lot of love for all of his family and friends, but he has a special relationship with his wife and daughter. It's a different kind of love.

"Hey, you're waking up." He says sweetly as McKenna's eyes open. She looks at him with her adorable brown eyes, which mirror his. He touches her hand, smiling softly when she wraps her hand around his finger. She yawns and he laughs softly, kissing her nose. She doesn't do a whole lot since she's a newborn, but she still does a few cute things. Everyone has agreed that her yawning is adorable. Heck, even her cries are cute!

"Wanna say hi to your uncles?" He asks her. He stands up and carries her out of the room, carefully walking down the stairs. He almost wishes that they had her nursery downstairs because he's so paranoid that someone will trip and fall down the stairs while holding her. It would be bad even if they weren't holding McKenna, but he's super protective of her. He doesn't want her to get hurt.

"Is McKenna awake?" Kendall asks him.

"Yes, she is." Logan says, tickling McKenna's tummy. She doesn't laugh, but he's pretty sure that he sees a hint of amusement in her eyes. Who ever said that newborns can't have a personality? And her personality will continue developing as she gets older. He has a mental list of people that he does not want McKenna to turn out like.

1 . Jade: She's a psycho

2 . Trina: Hello! She's self absorbed and crazy!

3 . Shelby: She's too hard core

4 . Ryleigh: She has a tendency to be bossy, controlling, and a little too outspoken

5 . James: He has improved, but he's still obsessed with hair care products

6 . The Jennifers: They're snobby

7 . Jovannah: She's a spoiled rich girl

8 . Jett: He's obnoxious

9 . Sara, Melanie, and Kiana: Sara and Melanie are jerks and Kiana is a total idiot

10 . Wayne Wayne: He's too obnoxious, rough, and hard core

11 . Most importantly, MERCEDES: Does Logan even need to explain why?

He loves the first five people, he's not sure about numbers six, seven, eight, and nine, but ten and eleven are definitely not allowed to be near McKenna. There are just certain qualities that he hopes his daughter won't develop. For example, James is one of Logan's best friends, but he doesn't wanna wake up to the smell of hair care products every day. Anyway, it's not that big of a deal, but he has high hopes for McKenna's future. He wants her to pursue her own interests and career path, as long as she makes the right choices.

"McKenna, you like hockey?" Kendall asks.

"Kendall, she's two days old." Logan replies, sitting on the couch. "I don't think she can really like or dislike anything."

"Hey, once she watches a few games, she'll love it." Kendall says as he carefully grabs McKenna, sitting her on his lap. Logan knew that Kendall would wanna turn McKenna into a hockey fan. She has a baby Minnesota Wild jersey that he got her recently. When she gets a little older, he'll probably wanna take her to live games too. Of course, a baby sized jersey is adorable. Jade's present was disturbing. Yeah, she got something called "Baby's First Scissors." Logan and Tori weren't sure to be worried or amused.

"Hey, she's drooling." He says, grabbing McKenna's cloth off the coffee table. He reaches out and wipes the drool from McKenna's mouth and chin. He hands the cloth to his mom, then he starts talking to McKenna in a quiet, extra sweet voice. She looks at him and he reaches for her, lifting her back into his arms. He never imagined that being a parent could be this amazing.

"You know my brother's not allowed near the hospital nursery anymore?" Cat asks them.

"Cat, what did he do to the poor babies?" Carlos asks her.

"He didn't lay a hand on them! He just scared them...a lot. He also tried to hit on the nurses." Cat says.

"I am never gonna understand you." Kendall says weirdly.

"Is Tori still asleep?" James asks Logan.

"Yep, I think these past two days wore her out." Logan replies. McKenna moves her little arms, squeaking. Would Squeakers be a good nickname for her? Because she squeaks quite often, just like a little mouse. She's so silly, but she provides everyone with plenty of entertainment.

He hears footsteps coming from upstairs, which means that Tori must be awake. Sure enough, Tori comes walking down the stairs, looking a lot less exhausted. She still looks kind of tired, but not as much as she was before her nap. She walks over to the couch and sits next to Logan.

"You got plenty of sleep?" Charlotte asks her.

"Yes, mom." Tori says, eagerly reaching for McKenna. She lifts her daughter into her arms and cuddles her closely, kissing her forehead.

"She has pretty hair." Logan says, gently touching McKenna's head. It's soft and brown, like Tori's. However, his favorite physical quality is obviously McKenna's adorable face. She has one of those faces that he can't resist staring at. It's too precious.

"Logan's birthday is next week." Tori says, sending a smile in her husband's direction. "What are we gonna do?"

"Party!" Carlos says excitedly.

"No parties." Logan tells them. "Let's just go to the beach or something. Bitters doesn't allow parties at the Palm Woods."

He would be perfectly satisfied with dinner and a trip to the beach. No big parties thrown behind the manager's back. They could always throw a party here, but he doesn't wanna do that with a newborn baby in the house. It would scare her. She needs to get use to her home and being in the world before they bring a bunch of people around. She would probably enjoy the beach, though.

"Yeah, no parties." Tori agrees, stroking McKenna's arm.

Knock! Knock!

"Ugh, who's that?" Kendall groans, walking to the front door. They all wait for him to return, wondering who's at the door. "Hey, it's Mercedes!"

Logan wraps one arm around Tori's shoulder and protects McKenna with his other arm, feeling paranoid all of a sudden. He doesn't want that psychopath near his family. He hopes that Kendall won't let her in. The last thing he wants is to have Mercedes Griffin in his house.

"Don't let her in!" James says, his arm wrapped around Cat. Logan sighs in relief when Kendall returns to the living room, even though it bothers him that Mercedes is still knocking. If she doesn't go away soon, he's gonna call the police. She basically harrasses them, which is illegal. She really needs to leave them alone, but she refuses to do that. Logan was already worried, but he's even more concerned now that they have McKenna. They've gotta keep her out of harm's way.

"That's just the crazy girl that won't leave us alone." Tori says, kissing McKenna's nose. McKenna's eyes are closed again. She must be needing more sleep.

"Will you let me in?" Mercedes yells.

"Mercedes, if you don't leave, we're calling the police!" Kendall replies.

"You know what? I'm doing this whether you like it or not!" Mercedes says. Then they hear the sound of something or someone hitting the door. They all look at each other with horror, afraid of what she's trying to do. Logan looks at Tori and pulls her off the couch, ushering her toward the staircase. They rush up the stairs and he carefully forces her into McKenna's nursery.

"Lock the door." He tells her. Tori nods, fearful as she closes the door. Logan listens to the sound of the door being locked, then he rushes back downstairs.

"Mercedes, leave right now!" Kendall repeats.

"No! I am sick of you people thinking that you can keep me from what I want! Well, I'm gonna get what I want! I always get what I want? You know that? I don't really care whether you do or not! The point is, you can't stop me!"

Kendall jumps out of the way as the door bursts open and Mercedes storms past him.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?" Logan asks her.

"Why do you think I'm here, sweetie?" Mercedes asks him. "To get you."

"He doesn't want you!" Carlos tells her. Logan nods in agreement. She needs to get it through her head that he will _never _want her. Quite frankly, as mean as this sounds, he doesn't think that anyone will be interested in someone like her. There may be a few desperate guys, but most people don't want to date a psycho. If she wants a relationship, she needs to get professional help.

"Really?" Mercedes asks, reaching into her jacket. "We'll see about that."

* * *

**A CLIFFHANGER! The real action is coming up!**

**Review! :D**


	32. Threatened

"Mercedes, you're insane!" Kendall yells at her. The metal in her hand in gleaming and her eyes are full of hatred. All Logan can think about is Tori and McKenna. They mean the world to him and he's not gonna let anyone hurt them. If she wants to mess with him, he doesn't care, but she's crazy if she thinks that he's gonna let her harm his family. Anyway, why would she wanna hurt an innocent baby? McKenna never did anything to her. She didn't choose to be born. Mercedes has no reason to mess with her.

"You know, you're right." Mercedes agrees, staring at the handgun. "I am insane, but you know what else? I don't care. Tori Vega did this to me. She just had to have Logan for herself. Then he proposed, she had the nerve to accept the proposal, and then she got knocked up and had that kid. That's what I wanted! I would kill to be in her shoes and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Now, tell me where that skank is, so I can finish her off!"

"No!" Logan says angrily. "You're not gonna lay a hand on her!"

"Oh, really?" Mercedes asks her. "Watch me."

She starts walking toward the staircase and Logan panics. He looks at his friends with fear, hearing Cat squeak as Mercedes fires a shot at the ceiling. He's gotta do something. He has to save his precious wife and daughter. Gosh, he just brought Tori and McKenna home a couple hours ago. He thought that they would spend the rest of the day celebrating their new baby girl. He didn't think Mercedes would show up and try to destroy them. He has to make sure that she doesn't find Tori and McKenna. She's already walking up the stairs!

"James, use your power." He whispers nervously. James nods and walks closer to the staircase, lifting his hands. Logan watches anxiously, jumping backwards as his friend shoots water at Mercedes. She slips and falls back, yelping as she tumbles back down the stairs. Logan hopes that she'll stay on the ground, but she stands up right away. Darn it! She looks at them, not looking the least bit intimidated. She looks angry, though.

"You really think you can intimidate me with your so called powers?" She asks them. "I'm not scared of you."

"You will be." Kendall says darkly, shooting a fireball at her. She jumps out of the way and the fireball leaves a dark burn on the wall. Logan freezes up, having a vision of Tori and McKenna upstairs. In the chemical truck accident, he got a sort of "psychic" power. He can see what's gonna happen ahead of time. He doesn't have visions too often, but they happen occasionally. Anyway, he can see Tori in the closet with McKenna, who is crying. Oh, their poor little baby.

"Oh, is the baby crying? It's so sad that she's gonna grow up without her mom." Mercedes says, feigning sympathy. She starts walking back up the stairs, but Cat shoots air at her and knocks her down. The red haired girl yanks her by her hair and pushes her against the wall.

"Don't hurt my friend!" She yells.

"Get off me!" Mercedes retorts, pushing her away. She holds the gun up, pointing it at Cat. "If any of you try to stop me, I will shoot her and possibly the rest of you."

Logan's eyes fill with tears and Kendall squeezes his shoulder. If he doesn't stop her, she'll kill Tori. If he tries to stop her, she'll kill his friends. Wow, that's quite a dilemma. A very serious dilemma. What can he do? He needs to think of a good plan so everyone can live. He's not about to let anyone die because of this psychopath. He loves his wife, his daughter, and his friends. If Mercedes got her act together, he might even care about her. Not in a romantic way, but as a friend. However, he can't be friends with someone that would do something like this.

"Logie, you look upset." Mercedes says. "I can make you feel better."

"No." Logan says, shaking his head. "If anything, you make me feel worse."

"Hmm, are you sure?" Mercedes asks thoughtfully. "Maybe your wife has been stressing you out."

"You leave Tori out of this." Logan growls.

"Why should I?" Mercedes yells. "She ruined any chance I had of being with you? She doesn't love you like I do, Logan! She won't make you happy! You think she will, but she won't do it! She will only bring you misery! Do you realize how complicated your life is gonna be now that you and Tori have that baby?"

"We love our daughter, Mercedes." Logan tells her. "We're happy that we have such a beautiful little girl. She means the world to us. She and Tori are my world and I am not gonna let you take them away from me. I don't care what you want. You and I will never be together."

"Don't be so sure, Logan." Mercedes says coldly. "Don't be so sure."

* * *

"Shelby, please get Ryleigh, Jade, and Trina, then come over here and help me!" Tori whispers into the phone. "Mercedes is here and Logan made me lock myself and McKenna in the nursery! I'm hiding in the closet right now and I'm really scared."

Shelby frowns as she listens to Tori's rant. Mercedes is over at her sister's house? That doesn't sound good. When Mercedes is around, nothing good can possibly be happening. She causes nothing but trouble. If she's at Tori and Logan's house, she's probably there to hurt Tori. That's not good at all. She's gotta call Ryleigh, Jade, and Trina, so they can get over there. They've gotta save their friends and McKenna.

"Hurry! I think she's got a gun." Tori whispers. "I want one of you to climb through the back window and take McKenna somewhere else, okay?"

"Okay." Shelby responds. "I'll get Ryleigh to do it."

"Thank you." Tori says tearfully before hanging up. Shelby is so glad that Ryleigh came over today. All they need to do is get Jade and Trina, then they can go to Logan and Tori's house. As she exits her room, she thinks about her sister and adorable niece. Are they safely locked in the nursery? Is Mercedes trying to kick the door down? What's going on? They've gotta hurry before Mercedes hurts someone. Shelby isn't gonna let anyone hurt her family.

"Ryleigh!" She calls out as the walks into the living room. Ryleigh is sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn. "We need to get over to Logan and Tori's house! Mercedes went over there and Tori is hiding in the nursery with McKenna! You need to climb through the back window and take McKenna somewhere safe, while Jade, Trina, and I help the guys!"

"Huh?" Ryleigh mumbles through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Just come with me!" Shelby says, grabbing Ryleigh's wrist and pulling her off the couch. They've gotta get to Logan and Tori's house before Mercedes hurts someone.

* * *

"Hey, I know you're upset, but you've gotta stop crying." Tori whispers to her sobbing daughter. She wishes that Mercedes would leave them alone. She thought that they would be enjoying the new baby right now, but they're trying to protect her from a psychopath that wants to destroy Tori. She hopes that Shelby, Jade, Ryleigh, and Trina will hurry up and get here. She needs someone to take McKenna somewhere safe. She's not gonna put her daughter's life in danger.

"Tori, I'm here!" She hears Ryleigh whispers. She immediately stands up and exit the closet, relieved when she sees Ryleigh crawling through the window. Oh, thank goodness. At least she can be certain that McKenna's not in danger, even though she might be. She'll always put McKenna's safety before her own. She hopes that they can all be safe, though. Tori wants McKenna to have both her mommy and daddy around to take care of her.

"Take her to my parents house." She says, carefully placing McKenna in Ryleigh's arms.

"Okay." Ryleigh says, cradling the crying baby. "Hey, don't cry, sweetie. We're gonna take you somewhere else for a while. Just until we can get Mercedes to go away."

"Hurry up!" Tori whispers, pushing her toward the window. Ryleigh nods and starts crawling back out the window, clutching McKenna to her chest as she crawls down the ladder. Tori watches anxiously, hoping that Ryleigh doesn't fall. Luckily, she makes it all the way to the ground. Now McKenna is safe. Well, she'll be safe when Ryleigh gets her out of here. Tori watches closely as Ryleigh pushes the gate open and exits the back yard, disappearing from sight.

Okay, should Tori go back into the closet? Should she go downstairs and help the guys? She hopes that her mom, Logan's mom, and Mama Knight are okay. She probably should stay here in the nursery, since Mercedes could possibly shoot her. She can't let that happen. Is there any other way for her to see what's going on? The vent! She'll crawl through the vent until she finds the living room. She'll be able to see what's going on without risking her life.

She looks around until she finds the vent. It's right in the middle of the ceiling. Okay, how is she gonna reach it? Hey, McKenna's changing table could work! She hopes that she's not too heavy! McKenna needs a changing table. Tori would hate to break it! However, there are lives to save. She'll just have to take that risk. So she grabs the changing table and starts pulling it into the middle of the room, taking a deep breath before climbing on top of it. She winces, still sore from giving birth. Anyway, she removes the vent cover and lets it fall to the floor, struggling to climb into it. She manages to pull her upper body in, but her legs are still danging. Darn it! Okay, she can do this.

"Come on, Tori." She mutters to herself, pulling herself forward. She keeps crawling forward until she's completely inside the vent. Ugh, she can't believe that she's doing this. She crawls down the vent, listening for any voices that might lead her to the living room. Oh, she hears Logan! Aww, he sounds so scared. She's gotta do something. She listens to the voices as she navigates her way around the vents, holding back a scream when she hears another gunshot. Oh no...She starts crawling faster, feeling herself starting to panic. The living room! She's gotta find the living room!

"Mercedes, don't do this." She hears James say.

She keeps crawling until she finds the living room vent. Okay, she sees the guys and Mercedes standing near the stairs. No! Mercedes is pointing a gun at them. Tori knows that she has to do something, but she can't just drop down. Mercedes would surely try to kill her.

Hey, she has her cell phone with her. She backs away from the vent so Mercedes won't hear her, then she dials Logan's cell phone.

* * *

Riiiing!

"Just let me answer my phone." Logan mutters as he walks over to the coffee table, picking his phone up. He looks at the caller ID, feeling even more nervous. Why is Tori calling him? She needs to lay low until they can get Mercedes out of the house. But he has to answer. Otherwise, she'll get worried and she might try to come down here and check on him. He answers the phone, glancing at Mercedes from the corners of his eyes. She doesn't look happy. She's glaring at him.

"Hello?" He says calmly.

"Logan, I'm in the air vent!"

"You're WHAT?" Logan shrieks. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, then he continues talking. "Why?'

"I needed to make sure you guys are okay." Tori replies. Logan is about to respond when the front door suddenly opens. He groans in frustration, murmuring a quick "bye" to Tori before hanging up. Shelby, Trina, and Jade storm into the living room, not looking very amused at all. None of them are happy about this. A new baby was born two days ago and they're fighting possibly one of the biggest psychopaths in Los Angeles.

"Mercedes, put the gun down." Trina tells her.

"Oh, how nice." Mercedes snorts. "You brought backup."

Jade shoots electricity at her, but she jumps out of the way. Logan nows that Jade and Trina are safe, but he's worried about Shelby. She's tough, but she doesn't have superpowers to defend herself with. What if she can't defend herself?

"Think you can scare me?" Mercedes questions. "Not happening."

"Mercedes, I'm serious." Shelby says sternly. "Put it down."

"Not a chance." Mercedes says angrily, aiming the gun at her.

Logan feels like he's gonna have a panic attack. It's not actually happening, but he feels like it. This is terrible. He just wants this to be over. He wants to cuddle on the couch with Tori and McKenna.

"You're losing it." Jade mumbles. Mercedes suddenly points the gun at her, one finger barely on the trigger. Logan silently begs Jade to get out of the way, but she doesn't move. She doesn't look the least bit afraid of Mercedes, even though the girl is pointing a gun in her direction. Is she insane?

"No!" He squeaks when he hears Tori's voice, followed by the sound of metal hitting the ground. He turns around just as Tori drops down from the vent. Why isn't she in the nursery? And where's McKenna?

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Tori says, wincing in pain. "I won't allow you to keep doing this."

* * *

**I'll write another chapter of Unbroken today! :)**

**Review! :D**


	33. Trusting You

"Let me at her!" Mercedes yells, lunging at Tori. Kendall and James quickly grab her, holding her back. Tori jumps back, obviously afraid for her life. For the first time, Jade is actually scared for Tori too. She doesn't necessarily consider Tori to be a friend, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't like the girl at all. Tori has some...decent qualities. She called Mercedes a bunch of really rude names, which earned her a little more respect from Jade. Who knew that Tori could use such foul language?

"Jade, get the gun." Shelby whispers. While Kendall, James, and Carlos grab Mercedes, Jade uses the opportunity to snatch the gun out of her hand. Mercedes flails her arms, trying to get away. Unfortunately for her, she's not strong enough to fight the guys off. Jade knows that she has her crazy moments, but this chick is very disturbed and needs to be locked up in a padded room.

"Give it back!" Mercedes screams.

"Hey, Mercedes, I've got a surprise for you." Trina says before walking into the kitchen. Jade, and everyone else, looks around in confusion. What is Trina talking about? They're suppose to be pounding Mercedes into a pulp, not rewarding her. Jade would never reward someone for trying to kill her. If anything, she could take her scissors and...

"This." Trina says when she returns, holding some rope and duck tape. "Hold her still, boys."

"What?" Mercedes shrieks, struggling to get free. Jade watches in amusement, pleased when Trina ties the girl's wrists behind her back. Then Tori's older sister proceeds to tie more rope around her ankles, preventing her from being able to run away.

"You better listen to me, Trina Vega! I swear I'll-" But she is cut off by Trina putting a strip of duck tape over her mouth. She squeals in response, angry at them. Not that any of them care. In all honesty, Jade enjoys seeing this girl trapped like this. She could use this to her advantage. She can get her scissors, Ryleigh's butter sock, and have all kinds of fun. It would involve a lot of hitting and someone would soon have no hair left on their head.

"Where's McKenna?" Logan whispers to Tori.

"I think Ryleigh took her to my parents house." Tori replies. "My dad is probably watching her."

"Probably?" Logan whispers. Jade rolls her eyes and grabs a fistfull of the psychopath's blonde hair, listening to her whine as she is dragged to the dining room. The others follow her and they soon arrivie at the dining room. Jade shoves Mercedes into a chair and makes sure that there's no way for her to get up. Then she sits across from the girl, putting the gun between them.

"Do you want that gun?" She asks coolly.

"Mmm hmm." Mercedes mumbles.

"Well, too bad!" Jade snaps. "This is my gun now, not yours. You no longer have control over this weapon, but I do. You know why that's so important? Because if you don't cooperate, you'll be in big trouble. So if you value your life, I highly suggest that you cooperate and answer any questions we ask you. Do you understand?"

Mercedes nods in response.

"Cat, remove the duck tape." Jade instructs.

Cat grabs the duck tape and pulls it off of Mercedes, who whines in both pain and frustration.

"You jerks better let me go!" She rants. Jade snatches the gun and points it at her, giving her a dirty look. She immediately shuts up. It feels kind of good to have this much control over someone. Mercedes is afraid of her and if the girl doesn't behave, she'll be risking her life. Well, that's what she thinks. Truthfully, Jade wouldn't actually kill her, but she doesn't need to know that. Jade is trying to intimidate her, okay? She has to make Mercedes think that her life is at risk.

"Okay," Jade says, slowly putting the gun back down. "First question! What history do you have with Logan Mitchell?"

"Well, he and his bandmates had been in LA for about three months. It was time for the demos to be picked. Whoever has the winning demo gets a recording contract. When I saw the guys, I thought they were hot and I decided to make them think that I was the hit predicting advisor, who was actually a hit predicting super chimp at the time. I tried dating Kendall and Carlos, but that didn't work out. Then I saw Logan and I thought he was the cutest thing ever, so I tried making him my boyfriend. Sadly, Kendall decided to butt in and "stand up to me." I continued pursuing Logan, though. About a month later, the guys threw a party in their apartment and I was invited. Honestly, Logan appeared to express some interest in me, but I found out that he was two timing me with Camille. I have forgiven him, though."

"So you've been obsessed with Logan since the party?" Jade questions.

"No." Mercedes replies. "At the time, I didn't really care. Then he started dating Tori and all those feelings came back. I realized that I was still into him and I hated that he had found someone else. So I started planning to get revenge on her for stealing him from me. That doesn't make me crazy, okay? I'm in love with him."

"Mercedes, when you love someone, you want them to be happy." Cat says quietly.

"Yeah." Logan agrees.

"You would be happier with me." Mercedes says, looking less angry. Now she seems sad. Jade doesn't know whether she should feel bad or if she should continue being annoyed with the girl. Jade has never been good with sympathy, but she'll admit that she feels kind of bad for Mercedes. Not really, but a little bit.

"No, I wouldn't." Logan tells her. "Tori and I are happily married and we have a beautiful daughter that we love. They make me happy and I wish that you could understand that."

Mercedes sighs heavily. "Fine!" She responds. "I'm tired of the drama anyway. It's exhausting!"

"Mercedes, if we agree to not call the cops on you, will you leave us alone?" Tori asks her. "You can still talk to us, but there won't be anymore vengeful schemes and harrassment."

"Yeah." Mercedes nods. "No more vengeful schemes and harrassment."

"Okay then." Kendall says reluctantly. "And if we untie you, you won't attack us?"

"Okay!" Mercedes says impatiently. Kendall gives her a look, reluctantly kneeling behind the chair. He unties her wrists, while James unties her ankles. Jade wishes that they would keep her tied up. Jade was looking forward to Ryleigh getting back, so she could use the butter sock. What? She enjoys whacking people!

"This stays between us, okay?" Mercedes tells them. "Let me have my gun back."

"Just leave!" Jade snaps. Mercedes rolls her eyes, not paying any attention to Logan and Tori as she leaves.

"But know this," She says coldly. "I will _never _be friends with Tori Vega."

"I changed my last name." Tori says flatly.

"I don't care." Mercedes says bitterly before she disappears from the room.

* * *

"Mercedes threatened your lives." Victor tells them. "We have to get the law involved."

"Dad, don't do it." Tori responds, cradling McKenna in her arms. "No one got hurt and we talked to her. She's not gonna mess with us anymore."

Logan can't help cringing. Considering the trouble that Mercedes has already caused, why should they believe her? She may back off for a while, but she'll eventually decide to harrass them again. She's crazy like that. No one knows when that girl will strike. While there's a possibility that her attacks against Tori are over for good, they're probably not. Maybe Logan is just being paranoid. He's pretty sure that he's not, though.

"She tried to kill you!" Victor argues.

Logan sighs as he reaches for McKenna, taking her into his arms. He's glad that they got her out of the house. They would't want her to be involved in this drama. She's just an innocent little baby that had nothing to do with anything. When there's a psychotic girl threatening them with a gun, a baby should not be in the house. So he's glad that someone was available to take care of their little girl. She seems pretty happy too. She's sleeping right now.

"Dad, just let it go." Tori pleads.

"Why are you defending her?" Jade asks. "She has been out to get you for three years!"

"Yeah, but she agreed to leave us alone."

Logan sighs heavily, kissing McKenna's cheek. Tori is defending Mercedes because the girl "agreed" to leave them alone? Does she really believe that? Mercedes has lied to them before, so she could be lying to them again. He really thinks that they should get the police involved. When someone threatens your life, you don't just let them off the hook. She make sure that they are thrown in jail. Why would Tori want Mercedes to escape without punishment?

"Um, let me talk to her alone." He says, handing McKenna to James. He grabs Tori's hand and pulls her toward the staircase. They walk to her room and he closes the door behind them. "Why would you wanna let her go? She threatened to kill us, wants to kill you, and she tried to attack you as soon as she saw you. Again, why?"

"Because she obviously has some mental issues and she can't help that, so I don't think she deserves to be in prison." Tori says, wrapping her arms around his neck. Okay, he can sort of understand where she's coming from, but he doesn't think that Mercedes should go without punishment. She has constantly been trying to destroy Tori and that's not something that she should get away with. Maybe she doesn't deserve prison, but she needs to learn that her actions are unacceptable.

"Yeah, but she-" He starts to say.

"Please," Tori says, kissing him softly. "Just trust me."

She rests her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her. He feels so conflicted. He's got two options. One: Listen to Tori and leave Mercedes alone and Two: Ignore Tori and punish Mercedes. What should he do? He really thinks that Mercedes should get what she deserves. Or maybe they could do something else. They could encourage her to get help, so she can start thinking and behaving like a normal person.

"I guess we could simply encourage her to get help." He says calmly, rubbing her back.

"Yeah." Tori agrees, squeezing his waist.

"Great idea."

They shriek in unison as they turn around, surprised with they see Ryleigh sitting on Tori's bed with a bowl of popcorn. What is she doing here? She was suppose to come back to the other house and help them. Of course, she has a tendency to get distracted, especially if the distraction involves food.

"Ryleigh? Where have you been?" Tori asks her.

"Here." Ryleigh says through a mouthful of popcorn. "Just me, this popcorn, and a comfy bed."

"You were suppose to help us with Mercedes!"

"What if she tried to shoot me?"

"So it's okay if she tries to shoot us?" Logan says in disbelief.

"I never said that." Ryleigh says before leaving the room. Logan shakes his head, no longer thinking about Ryleigh and her occasional stupidity. He's still concerned about letting Mercedes get away with what she has done. She shouldn't be allowed to go without being taught a lesson. Logan doesn't think that revenge is a good thing, but when someone does something wrong, they need to learn what happens when they do bad things.

"Okay," Tori says slowly. "Back to Mercedes! Why can't we just leave her alone as long as she leaves us alone?"

"Because she won't!" Logan argues. "Babe, she has messed with us too many times for us to ever trust her. She doesn't deserve to be trusted because she hasn't proven that she deserves it."

"Can't you just trust me?" Tori asks him. "I know what I'm doing."

"I don't know-" Logan says hesitantly.

"Please," Tori says. "Just trust me."

"Fine." Logan replies. "But we're gonna convince her to get help."

"Okay." Tori says, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"So that's it?" Charlotte asks. "You guys are just gonna let her go?"

"We're gonna convince her to get help for her issues." Tori responds. "She's not evil, just disturbed. I think that she'll become a better person once she confronts her mental problems."

"But Tori-"

"I know what I'm doing, mom."

She can tell that her mom is uncertain, but she really does know what she's doing. Yeah, Mercedes has hurt them a lot, but she just has a lot of problems that need to be confronted. If they can convince her to check into some kind of mental health program, Tori is certain that she'll be okay. Her life shouldn't be completely ruined because of something she can't control. Rather than locking her in a jail cell forever, she should confront her problems and hopefully improve herself as a person.

"Honey, look at what she has done so far." Charlotte tells her. "Think about McKenna. What if Mercedes tries to harm her? As her mother, you need to think about her safety. I don't trust that girl to stay out of your lives, whether she gets help or not. I don't believe that someone like her will ever change."

"Why can't you guys just trust me?" Tori asks her. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"I'm not saying that you're stupid." Charlotte responds. "I'm just saying that you should give this careful thought. Mercedes is dangerous and you know it. I know that you're trying to be the better person, but now isn't the time for that."

Tori doesn't understand why they can't trust her. She knows that she's doing the right thing. When they were interrogating Mercedes, she saw something in that girl's eyes that she has never seen before. It wasn't anger or hatred. It was sadness. For the first time, she didn't seem angry at anyone. She just looked like someone that wanted something so badly and was barely realizing that she would never have a chance. That made Tori feel kind of bad for her.

"Mom, you should have seen her." Tori says calmly. "We had her tied up so we could interrogate her and she didn't look angry like before. She just looked sad. I really think that she could become a better person if she got the proper help."

"Logan, what do you think?" Charlotte sighs, looking at her son in law. He's sitting on the couch, cradling McKenna. He has been spending a lot of time with her since they got home. She's very lucky to have parents that love her so much.

"I already told her that it's okay." Logan says calmly. "I still feel uncertain about the whole thing, but I think we should trust her."

"Fine." Charlotte says. "Okay, Tori, I trust you."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	34. Everything Is Better With You

"Okay, sweetie, you got your diaper changed and you've had a bottle, so I think we're good for now." Tori says, cradling McKenna as she paces around the girls restroom at Rocque Records. McKenna is two weeks old and getting cuter every day. She spends most of the time sleeping, but she enjoys looking at faces when she's awake. Therefore, she gets a lot of attention. Her favorite people so far are mommy, daddy, and Uncle James. She loves everyone, but she seems drawn to those three people. She'll easily fall asleep if her parents or James holds her.

"McKenna, let's see what daddy and the others are up to." She says, kissing her daughter's cheek as she leaves the restroom. McKenna moves her arms, looking up at her mother. Tori giggles and kisses her nose, changing her position so her head is resting on her mommy's shoulder. She rubs the baby girl's back, walking down the hallway. She's just about to approach the studio doors when Mercedes appears in front of her. She lets out a small yelp, clutching McKenna close to her. She's still kind of paranoid about this girl, but she's not gonna get Mercedes arrested.

"Tori," Mercedes says calmly. "I wanted to let you know that I have decided to get help. I talked to my dad and he found a rehab center for the mentally ill. I leave tomorrow. I'll probably be gone for six months, possibility longer than that."

"Um, that's...great." Tori says, anxiously waiting for Mercedes to let her go.

"I always want to apologize for being so horrible to you and Logan." Mercedes tells her. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't wanna apologize, but at least she's apologizing!

"Hey, you're finally doing the right thing and getting help, so I forgive you." Tori responds. She gives Mercedes a quick smile before rushing into the studio. She doesn't know why, but she still gets nervous around that girl. Maybe it's because of the threats and schemes that she dealt with for so long. When someone acts like that for so long, it's hard to fully trust them again. Even though Mercedes is getting help, Tori knows that it'll be hard to ever trust her.

"Okay, I'm back." She says, sitting the diaper bag in one of the chairs.

"Finally." Logan says, taking McKenna into his arms. "Hi, baby girl!"

He gives her a loving kiss on her cheek. Tori knew that he would be amazing when McKenna arrived, but he has been even better than she thought. Sometimes Tori wakes up in the middle of the night and finds him in the nursery, singing to their little girl. She loves her daddy as much as he loves her. They've only known each other for two weeks and they're already best friends. It makes Tori so happy to see her two favorite people bonding.

"Hey, do you ever wonder why Robbie carries that puppet around?" James asks, looking over at their nerdy friend.

"His name is Rex!"

"I know!" James replies.

"We never quite figured that out." Beck says slowly.

"My grandmother probably could've figure it out." Andre adds. "You know, if she hadn't lost her mind."

"Um, okay." Logan says slowly before kissing McKenna's cheek. Tori gets closer and rests her head on his shoulder, watching the way he interacts with their daughter. He lets her wrap her hand around his finger. He gives her plenty of kisses too. It's so sweet. Being a parent is the best job in the world. It's a lot of responsibility, but Tori and Logan love it.

"Dogs, dogettes, I have an announcement!" Gustavo says as he enters the studio. "You're all gonna be on AM LA."

"I thought we were banned from ever being on the show again." Carlos says. "I mean, they let us perform, then the crazy lady told us that she was banning us from being on the show."

"She got fired." Gustavo says calmly. "You are no longer banned."

"Yay!" Cat says, clapping her hands.

So, yeah, AM LA on Saturday." Gustavo tells them.

Tori has done talk shows and radio interviews, but she feels really nervous about this for some reason. Probably because it's her first interview since she was about five months pregnant. The fact that she just had her baby two weeks ago probably has something to do with it too. She hasn't lost any of the baby weight, she's still kind of sore, and she looks exhausted. How are they gonna make her look attractive for that interview? She looks like herself, but she doesn't look as good as she normally does. Logan always tells her how beautiful she looks, but she never believes him.

"Can I bring my scissors?" Jade asks him.

"No, you cannot bring your scissors." Kendall replies, backing away when Jade glares at him.

"McKenna, are you sleepy?" Logan asks, stroking the baby's cheek. He hands her to Tori, who walks over to the carrier that she left on the floor. She kneels in front of it and starts getting McKenna settled in. She lowers her daughter into the carrier, wrapping the pink blanket around her. She is fast asleep now. She'll probably sleep for two or three hours. That's how long her naps usually are. She'll sleep for three hours, wake up, and fall asleep again. She sleeps about fourteen hours each day, sometimes longer.

"Okay, you're all dismissed for the day." Kelly tells them. "We're giving you tomorrow off, but you have to be back here the next day. Got that?"

They all nod in agreement before leaving the studio. Tori holds McKenna's carrier by the handle, suddenly feeling nervous about going outside. When they got here, there were no paparazzi around, but there's a possibility that they've shown up by now. They better not scare her baby. She doesn't really want McKenna to have her first paparazzi experience yet. The poor thing would be terrified if she had to experience what her parents go through every day.

"I don't wanna go out there." She whispers to Logan.

"Why?" Logan asks, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"The paparazzi might scare McKenna." Tori tells him.

"The paparazzi aren't out there." Logan assures her as they approach the exit. Tori watches as Beck cracks the door open, peeking outside. She hopes that there are no paparazzi. She doesn't want anyone scaring her baby. McKenna is just an innocent newborn. She doesn't need to deal with the paparazzi yet.

"There's no paparazzi." Beck says. Tori sighs in relief, following her friends out the door. She and Logan wave at the others, then they walk toward their own car. While Logan gets into the drivers seat, Tori gets McKenna strapped into the car seat. Once she has done that, she gets into the front passengers seat. She's glad that they didn't run into the paparazzi. Not only is she super protective of McKenna, but she's not even in the mood. The last thing she wants right now is to be followed and photographed by a bunch of old guys that she doesn't know.

"You know, Mercedes is checking into a rehab center." She tells her husband. "It's for people with mentall health problems. She said that she'll probably be there for six months."

"Good for her." Logan sighs. "Maybe she'll get her act together and stop trying to destroy us."

"I know." Tori says happily, kissing his cheek. She turns the radio on, excited to hear "Make It In America" playing. They filmed an awesome music video for that song, by the way. It was a pretty good success last year. VicTORious fans loved the song's message too. Ryleigh actually helped write the tune. She went from being a regular person in Minnesota to a superstar in Los Angeles, kind of like the BTR guys did.

"Hey, do you wanna get some lunch?" Logan asks her.

"Yeah." Tori says before humming along to the radio.

* * *

"Aww, she's getting fussy." Tori says, lifting McKenna out of her carrier. They're at the Cheesecake Warehouse, enjoying some time together as a family. Logan loves watching Tori with McKenna. She is a natural at motherhood. Logan is proud of his wife for handling their new life so well. He can tell that she loves being a mom. McKenna has been amazing to have around. Even though she's only two weeks old and she doesn't do very much, Logan and Tori have been having a lot of fun with her.

"Does she need a new diaper?" Logan asks her.

"No." Tori says, kissing McKenna's forehead. Logan watches as she reaches into the diaper bag, grabbing McKenna's bottle. That seems to do the trick. Whenever she starts crying, it's either because she's hungry, she needs a new diaper, or she's tired. Right now, the cause of her crying seems to be hunger. Well, a nice bottle of baby formula should cheer her up. She's kind of like Carlos when it comes to food. Food always makes him feel better. Logan just hopes that she doesn't develop his love for dangerous stunts.

"You know, you're a really great mom." He tells her.

"Thanks, baby." Tori says sweetly. "And you're an amazing dad."

"McKenna certainly seems to love us." Logan says playfully, reaching across the table to stroke McKenna's cheek. She keeps drinking her formula, not paying attention to anything else. Again, she's just like Carlos. If they put a plate of food in front of him, he doesn't pay attention to anything except the food. That's fine, but Logan isn't gonna be happy if McKenna starts trying to jump into the Palm Woods pool from the third floor.

"Okay, she's drooling." Tori says, wiping McKenna's mouth with a cloth.

"McKenna, you're so messy!" Logan says, reaching out to McKenna.

"Logie, she's still eating." Tori says, continuing McKenna's feeding.

"Let me hold her in a minute." Logan says, digging into the cheesecake that he ordered. These cheesecakes are huge, but totally delicious. Besides, he can get a To Go box. Maybe he can Tori can enjoy a little alone time after they put McKenna to bed. Just them, the leftover cheesecake, and a romantic movie. In the last two weeks, they haven't had a lot of alone time. However, they can probably have a little time for each other, right?

A few minutes later, McKenna finishes drinking her formula and Tori burps her. Logan eagerly waits for her to hand their daughter over to him. He just can't get enough of their little girl. He doesn't even mind waking up in the middle of the night. He and Tori have a schedule so they don't get too tired. One night, Tori will wake up and tend to her. The next night, Logan will get up and tend to her. The night after that, Tori will take care of her. They just take turns. It has been working out well for them.

"Okay, go to daddy." Tori says, passing McKenna over to Logan.

"Hi, pretty girl." Logan says sweetly, kissing McKenna's cheek.

"Hey, can we have a box for this?" Tori asks their waiter, pointing to the cheesecake.

"Of course." The young waiter says before going to retrieve a box for them.

"Babe, take a picture of us." Logan says, still cuddling McKenna. Tori eagerly removes her cell phone from her purse, holding it in front of her. Logan holds McKenna so the camera will get her adorable little face. Tori snaps the picture, proceeding to mess with something on her phone. She's probably uploading the picture to Scuttlebutter.

"You two are adorable." She teases.

"Yeah," Logan says proudly. "We are."

"McKenna's way cuter, though." Tori says playfully.

"Normally, my feelings would be hurt." Logan tells her. "But McKenna is adorable."

"I love you and McKenna very much." Tori says, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"And we love you."

* * *

**Okay, nothing major happened in this chapter, except Mercedes deciding to get help! However, the next chapter is the AM LA interview and that should be really interesting:) **

**One more thing, I know what my next story is gonna be. All I'm gonna say right now is that it's a Big Time Rush/VicTORiosu crossover and it's a mystery;)**

**Review! :D**


	35. Dreams Come True

"We're gonna be on AM LA!" Cat squeals, jumping on the couch. They're in the waiting area at the studio, waiting to be called onto the stage. Apparently, Cat has been enjoying their snack table and ate a little too much chocolate. Meanwhile, Tori and Logan are sitting on another couch with McKenna, who is enjoying a nap. Mama Knight and Logan's mom will be taking care of her while her parents are being interviewed, but Kyle Martin just might ask them to bring her on later in the show. They were talking to the celebrity news reporter a few minutes ago and he told them how adorable she is. He also mentioned that the audience would probably love to see her.

"Guys, let's go." Kelly says, peeking into the room. Tori hands McKenna over to Mama Knight before following her husband and friends out the door. She feels so nervous about this interview. She doesn't even know why. It's just that she hasn't really done any interviews in months, so she's worried that she won't know what to do. She knows that an interview simply means answering questions, but she's worried that she won't know what to say. What if Kyle comments on her extra weight? She's far from being fat, but she's definitely not stick thin either. She's slightly heavier since she had McKenna.

"You look nervous." Logan whispers, wrapping his arm around her.

"I am!" Tori replies, getting closer to him. She's really freaking out. In fact, she can't wait until this interview is over. She just wants to go home and lay down with her daughter. What if her anxiety is noticeable? What if Kyle and the audience can tell that she's nervous? She doesn't wanna be the subject of more media controvery. She can see the headline now: TORI VEGA SCREWS UP AM LA INTERVIEW. Wouldn't that be awful?

"Just go and sit in those seats over there." Kelly tells them, pointing to the stage. A long table with ten different seats (one for the reporter and nine for BTR and VicTORious) is sitting right in the middle. The audience murmurs excitedly as they walk onto the stage. Tori sits next to Logan, reaching for his hand. She squeezes his hand, awkwardly waving at the excited fans. Of course, she tries not to seem awkward, but she's pretty sure that her awkwardness was showing. Ugh, how embarrassing.

"You ready to start the show?" Kyle asks, sitting between James and Kendall.

"My brother's favorite show is Dora The Explorer." Cat tells him. Kyle tries not to act creeped out, but Tori and the others can tell that her comment baffled him. For the most part, he seems to like every BTR and VicTORious band member, but Cat, James, and Jade kind of creep him out. Cat, because of her random and sometimes confusing comments. James, because of his obsession with Cuda and stories about his weird cousin. Jade, because...Well, Kyle says he gets creeped out just by looking at her.

"Um, okay." Kyle says slowly. The stage manager counts backwards from five, then the show begins. "Hello, I'm Kyle Martin and this is AM LA. Today, I have Big Time Rush and VicTORious with me. How's it going, guys?"

"Great." They all say in unison.

"You know, Tori and Logan have a beautiful little girl that was born just two weeks ago." Kyle tells the audience. "Awww" is heard from several people in the large crowd.

"Yes, she's adorable." Logan says proudly, still holding Tori's hand. She's trying to look as calm as possible, but she's screaming on the inside. What is she suppose to say? She can't just sit here and not talk, but she doesn't wanna sound stupid either. Why couldn't she be like her friends? None of them are freaking out.

"Tori, you look amazing, considering that you're a new mother." Kyle tells her.

"Um, thanks." Tori smiles, hoping that it looks real.

"What about the rest of you? Do you have a significant other?" Kyle asks the rest of the band members.

"Yeah, we're all taken." Kendall tells.

"I bet your fans are disappointed." Kyle jokes.

"Sorry, guys." Ryleigh apologizes to the audience, giving them a smile. How are they all so calm? Tori feels like she's gonna throw up. Seriously, she's panicking. Holding Logan's hand keeps her from having a total panic attack, but her hands feel really sweaty. She really hopes that no one can tell. Gosh, why? Why can't she seem to relax? She just wants to have a nice, relaxing interview. She wants to seem all happy and enthusiastic like her friends. They don't seem to be having any problem. McKenna! She needs McKenna! She needs her baby. Holding McKenna always calms her down.

"I know you all have successful music careers, but I wanna know when I'm can be expecting any of you to be appearing in TV and film." Kyle says eagerly.

"Well, I've been reading a script for a new movie." Jade tells him, sounding a lot nicer than she normally does. Tori didn't think that she was capable of being nice to anyone. However, she can be perfectly friendly to reporters. Wow, Tori feels really anxious right now. She wants McKenna. She needs her daughter.

"You okay?" Logan whispers as quietly as possible.

"Mmm hmm." Tori nods.

"Are you sure?" Logan whispers slowly.

"Yeah." Tori squeaks. Logan gently kisses her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She manages to keep a smile on her face as the interview continues, even though she still feels anxious.

"So let's see that little angel of yours." Kyle suggests, apparently noticing Tori's anxiousness. He motions to someone backstage and Tori clutches Logan's hand, starting to relax a little bit. Yeah, she'll be a lot calmer when she can have McKenna back in her arms. She's a new mom that finds it hard to be away from her baby for more than five minutes.

She smiles when the backstage assistant walks onstage with McKenna, who is whimpering. But she quiets down once she is placed in Tori's arms.

"This is our little girl, McKenna Lane Mitchell." She says proudly, giving the audience a glimpse of the adorable newborn baby.

"She's beautiful." Kyle tells her.

"She's taking a nap right now." Logan says, touching McKenna's hand.

"Are any of you gonna be getting hitched anytime soon?" Kyle asks the others. "Since Logan and Tori got married, a lot of fans have been wondering when the rest of you plan on getting hitched."

"Well, speaking of that," James says, standing up. "I have a question for my beautiful girlfriend."

He reaches for Cat's hand and they walk around the table, so their bodies are no longer hidden by the table. Kyle obviously knows what's gonna happen and Tori has a pretty good guess too. Oh my gosh...She thought that James wasn't into that committment stuff, but Tori's pretty sure that James is about to make the biggest committment ever. Is he seriously gonna do this? And what will Cat say? She always talks about her future with James, but she told Tori that he doesn't seem to like the idea of marriage.

They all watch as James gets down on one knee. Cat's eyes widen in shock, just like everyone else's.

"Cat, I'm gonna make this real short." James says, taking a small box out of his jeans pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Cat squeals, tearing up as James slips an engagement ring onto her wedding finger. As soon as he stands up, Cat jumps into his arms and gives him a passionate kiss. The audience, Kyle, and their bandmates cheer, including Tori. Her nerves have went away completely now and all she can think about is how excited she is about James and Cat's engagement. Aww, their little red head is growing up. In all honesty, it's weird thinking that the cutest and most random girl at Hollywood Arts is gonna be someone's wife. It's cool, though. James and Cat are totally ready for this.

"Well, that was...unexpected." Kyle says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't expecting to see a marriage proposal today. If I had, I would have brought a gift."

"Just bring me another stuffed giraffe!" Cat tells him. "My purple giraffe needs a friend!"

"Um, sure." Kyle says awkwardly. "Anyway, let's talk about your next albums!"

* * *

"That was awesome!" Andre says as they walk offstage.

"Yeah, it was full of surprises." Carlos says, glancing at James and Cat.

"We're really happy for you guys." Beck tells the newly engaged couple.

Logan pats James's shoulder and ruffles Cat's hair, keeping his other arm around Tori. He definitely wasn't expecting to see James and Cat get engaged today, but he's excited. He and Tori married young and they are very happy together. James and Cat will probably be the same way. Yeah, James has had some committment issues in the past, but it seems like he has grown up a lot. It's sad to think that there will be haters trying to predict their divorce. It's kind of mean when Logan thinks about it.

"That was an awesome show, wasn't it?" Tori whispers to him, still cradling McKenna.

"And you were all nervous at first." Logan teases, kissing the top of her head. He laughs when she gives him a look, smiling playfully. Hey, he noticed that she was a little antsy at the beginning of the interview. She normally isn't an overly nervous person, but she looked like she was gonna be sick. In fact, he was starting to worry about her. It's a good thing that the assistant brought McKenna to her.

"Don't remind me." Tori mutters, smiling as he gives her a gentle squeeze.

"Can I remind you how much I love you?"

"I don't mind that at all." Tori grins as he gives her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Logan says, resting his forehead against hers. With one arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand touches McKenna's. His life definitely isn't the same anymore, but he doesn't mind it at all. He has everything that he could ever want. A loving life, a beautiful daughter, wonderful friends and family, and a successful career. He's very blessed. He feels like all of his dreams have come true. No, he's not a doctor like he originally planned, but he's got a great life.

Life is good and it's only gonna get better.

* * *

**Yep, last chapter *sobs* I have been having a great time with the Danger Island series! I love writing BTR/VicTORious crossovers:D**

**I already wrote the first chapter of my new mystery story, so I'm gonna post that tonight:) I'm so excited for you all to read it! :D**

**Review! :D**


End file.
